Black Light
by Kaiimi
Summary: Sonic and the gang are selected to be in a mainstream movie. However, as production goes on, things just keep on getting more...disturbing and strange. It's like someone or something wants to mess with their heads as much as possible...
1. Mystery Guest

Hello peoples, this is my first Sonic fic I've ever made...kind of sort of lol. This fic isn't gonna be a typical horror story that I've written, it's gonna be VERY different. You'll find out what I mean. Anyways, this fic has influences and inspiration from movies like Shutter Island, Black Swan, Session 9 and Infection so you'll be seeing some elements from those in here. Anyways, I'll stop babbling on and on and get started with this.

It was a bright and beautiful Friday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was rising above the horizon and people were out going to their jobs.

It was 10 AM. Sonic's alarm clock had buzzed, immediately waking him up. He pressed the button to turn off the alarm and rose from his bed and yawned. He lazily got out of his bed and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He made himself some fresh bagels with some sweet cream cheese and poured himself a glass of chocolate milk. He got his stuff and sat down in his chair at his computer.

He yawned again. "I haven't been on facebook for a few days so I suppose I should check it. Heh, I bet Amy is worried at the fact I haven't been on in a while." Sonic said and got onto the site and logged in with his e-mail and password.

He looked at his friend's status updates. Nothing much new there. Rouge posted that she was upset that she couldn't afford the sapphire necklace she wanted. Knuckles posted how much he hates cucumbers. Cream posted how the pop group Girl's Generation is soooo awesome. Bean talked crap about the Catholic Church a block away from where he lives. Nothing really exciting.

But then, Sonic noticed he received a private message from someone. He went into his inbox and saw that it was Amy.

"Ha! No surprise that she messaged me. Oh boy, here we go..." Sonic said, bracing for what kind of content could be put in Amy's message. He clicked on it and read:

"SONIC! THIS IS URGENT! BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! BE AT THE LOCAL PARK by 12 PM ON FRIDAY! EVERYONE ELSE IS GONNA BE THERE TOO! THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT!"

"What the heck?" Was all Sonic could say. He expected another sappy love message from Amy, but not anything like this. What the heck could be so important? And why is everyone else gonna be there as well? He tried to think of some reason why Amy would send this, but the only one he could think of is Amy setting him up for a trap so that he'll be somehow forced to go on a date with her. But he decided to chance it anyways. After finishing his breakfast and doing some more web-surfing, he put on his shoes and did his daily morning jog.

A WHILE LATER:

Shadow and Rouge were on their way, walking to the park.

"So, what do you think this surprise is?" Rouge asked.

"Probably some trap by Eggman. But don't worry, I'll beat his ass before he does anything." Shadow said.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure if this is Eggman's doing. I mean, I'm pretty sure he would've done something different than a letter to lure us in." Rouge said.

"How do you figure?" Shadow asked.

"I guess you could call it a gut instinct. But knowing my luck, I'm being totally mislead, heh heh." Rouge nervously laughed.

A few minutes later, they both reached the park and saw their friends by the water fountain. There was Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Sonia, Sally, Charmy, Espio, Tikal, Bean, Fang and Blaze.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it!" Tails waved.

"So, what's this big surprise that this letter says? Anyone know?" Rouge asked.

"Not really. We're kind of just waiting for something to happen now..." Bean replied.

"Ugh, I knew should've gotten some fries and a shake before coming here..." Sally said.

"Sonic should be coming here any minute, so I don't want anyone panicking!" Amy reassured.

"Um...nobody's panicking Miss-Obssessed-With-Sonic." Vector joked. Amy growled at him.

"I hope the surprise is that we all get one million dollars for being good citizens to the community!" Charmy cheered.

"Yeah, you wish." Shadow said and rolled his eyes.

"Luckily I'm prepared for any attack to happen. But everyone must be on guard as well." Espio warned.

"Do you think this could be a set up, mom?" Cream asked.

"I don't know dear. I guess we're just gonna have to find out." Said Vanilla in worry.

Suddenly, they all saw Sonic quickly walking up to the group.

"Hey guys!" He waved.

"SONIC, YOU MADE IT!" Amy cheered and hugged him. Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Get a room." Knuckles commented.

"Um, yeah anyways...I got a message from Amy saying that all of us were to meet here for...something. Anyone have any ideas?" Sonic asked.

"Naw. We're just waiting for someone and something to come by and happen." Fang clarified.

"Wait...message? You didn't get a letter in your mailbox?" Tikal asked.

"...No. Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because all of us got a letter, except for you apparently." Espio said.

"Okay then...that's really weird." Sonic said in confusion.

"Oh who cares? Sonic is the main hero in this group so he can pretty much be invited to anything! Anyone who says otherwise will meet my hammer of fury!" Amy threatened. Everyone else tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Anyways, we might head back home soon cause we've waited here for quite a while. Plus, it's getting hot out too." Vector said.

As Tikal was getting impatient by the second, she put her hand in the fountain water and splashed around with it. The water was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. But, as she was staring at it, she noticed something. The water color seemed to be turning darker for no apparent reason. Nothing seemed to be in the fountain that could be turning it dark.

"Hello! I assume you guys are the ones in the Sonic gang?" Said a suspicious character, walking up to them.

"The Sonic gang? Are you for real now?" Sally asked.

"Hi there. Who might you be?" Sonia asked.

"My name is Aoi Murasaki. I'm the one who sent you all the letters to come here." He said. Aoi was a super-tall blue-ish fox that looked a bit like Tails except Aoi only had one tail.

"Aoi Murasaki? What a weird name." Blaze said.

"Don't be so rude!" Charmy said.

"Ah! So that's you then. So, what is this surprise that you want us to know about?" Fang asked.

Aoi smirked.

"The surprise is that...I want you all to be in a mainstream film I'm currently making." Aoi explained.

Everybody's jaw dropped in tremendous excitement and shock.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT US TO BE IN A MOVIE? EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Sally shrieked girlishly.

"No way! Somebody pinch me, this is a dream come true!" Tails said.

"Oh my god, mom! WE'RE GONNA BE IN A MOVIE!" Cream excitedly shrieked and hugged her.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to be an actress!" Rouge cheered.

"Ahhhh...I think I'm gonna faint from over-excitement..." Charmy dramatically said.

"Hmph." Was all Shadow could say. But inside, he liked the idea of being in a movie.

"Wait so, how come you want all of US to be in your movie?" Amy asked.

"Because I've been big fans of you guys ever since you were helping to save the world and all that stuff and just recently I figured, 'well, what could be a better way to start off my film making career than to have Sonic and his friends star in my very first movie?' It would be such a humongous hit, I can already feel it now. So...what do you guys say?" Aoi asked.

"YES! WE WANT TO! PLEASE!" All of them yelled at different times. Aoi smiled again.

"Woah, okay! Heh heh, I guess I should've known your guys' answer before asking. Anyways, I want to talk about this movie further but the Pule Productions place would be a better setting to discuss, no? Of course. I want you all to be there at 4 PM. The company is on...Anrego Street, you can't miss it. The room we'll be discussing the movie in, is in room 333. I'll meet you all there." Aoi said and bowed to the group and then walked away.

"Bye!" They all waved to him.

"Man, I seriously can't believe we're gonna be in a movie. This is such a dream come true!" Blaze cheered.

"I wonder what the movie's gonna be about...hopefully it's something scary or an action movie." Knuckles anticipated.

"I want it to be a comedy! I would be so awesome at humor!" Charmy said and jumped up and down.

"Hmmm...let's just see how this goes. I'm not fully convinced that this isn't a trap." Espio said to himself.

After everybody was talking about how psyched they were for the movie, they all went back home, all excited for 4 PM to arrive.

Blaze went into her room, still smiling at the thought of being in a movie. Like the others, she had no idea what it will be like but the excitement and thought about it was killing her.

"Oh man, I am SO gonna post this news on my facebook!" Blaze shrieked and opened up her laptop and got onto facebook. She typed:

"OMG guess what? Me and my friends are gonna be starring IN A MOVIE! We have no idea what it's about yet, but I'll let you all know of the details later!"

"Hmmm, since I'm gonna be meeting with Aoi and probably some other famous people, I want to look as good as possible!" Blaze said then went to her bathroom.

She turned on the shower faucet and waited for it to get warmer. While that was doing that, she looked in her mirror to see if she had any unwanted facial hair she needed to shave off. Nope. Her face was smooth as smooth can be.

As she turned to go to the shower, she noticed something odd that made her look back in the mirror and immediately got a confused look on her face.

She could've sworn her reflection didn't move with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at Sonic's house, having lunch and getting pumped for the movie discussion.<p>

"Gosh, I know I've said this about a million times, but I am so stoked to be in a movie! How much do you think we'll get paid? What do you think the movie's gonna be? OOOHHHH I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Tails said in over-excitement.

"Calm down dude! I have no idea what the movie is, but I'm just hoping for at least a decent script. I don't want this movie to make us look stupid." Sonic said.

"You're right, you're right. I gotta keep my cool or else the people there will think I'm a freak." Tails said, trying to cool down.

"I'm still confused as to why I never got a letter...I mean, Aoi made it seem like I was invited to be in the movie even though I wasn't 'really' invited." Sonic said.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird. How did you get there, again?" Tails asked.

"Amy invited me which actually was good because if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have been able to join you guys." Sonic said.

"Oh really? Well that was nice of her. At least she didn't send you a stalker-love message this time." Tails laughed and so did Sonic.

"I know, right? I rolled my eyes when I saw that I got a message from her. I was all like, 'Ugh, can't this girl leave me alone for once?'" Sonic joked.

Tails immediately stopped laughing.

"Wait...what did you say?" Tails asked. Sonic's smile turned back to plain.

"Um...what?" Sonic asked back.

"What did you say? Right after you said that you rolled your eyes when you got a message from her." Tails said.

"Uhhh, I said to myself why can't this girl leave me alone for once?" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Oh...I thought you said something else." Tails said.

"What did you think I said?" Sonic confusedly asked.

"I...nevermind. Forget it." Tails said and put on a forced smile.

* * *

><p>4 PM finally arrived. Some of them arrived at Pule Productions by walking and some by driving.<p>

Shadow stared at the humongous building. It was a dark shade of blue and looked totally professional.

"Hmm...it's hard to tell if this is really for real or not." Shadow said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh lighten up Shadow! Come on, we're about to be MOVIE STARS! Don't you realize how even more popular we would be if we did this?" Sally said. Shadow sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever. I'll just go with the flow." He said and walked in with Sally.

"AAAHHH! THIS IS THE PLACE! THIS IS WHERE THE MAGIC HAPPENS! OH EM GEEEEEEEE!" Charmy squealed and danced in joy.

"Calm the heck down, Charmy! I swear, if you get us kicked off the movie I am gonna do unspeakable things to you!" Vector threatened.

"Huh. Not sensing any dangerous energy around here. Maybe this is legit after all..." Espio said in caution and went in.

"Wow! This place looks just like an office building! So neat!" Sonia said in awe.

The group got into the lobby. It looked like your typical company lobby. There was a painting job going on, all around the area.

"Okay, the guy said we're in room 333 so I assume it's on the third floor?" Tails said, pressing the up button. The doors opened and everyone went inside.

The inside of the elevator had mirror walls, which made a few of them uncomfortable. Tails pressed the 3 button and the doors closed.

"God, it's so warm in here. Don't they have air conditioning?" Bean complained.

"Woah cool! I've never seen mirrors like this before!" Charmy said, making faces in the multiple reflections.

"Ugh. I don't like these type of mirrors. I always feel like something will appear out of nowhere in them...or something will happen to my reflection." Tikal said.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a sudden halt, making everyone stumble about.

"Woah! What's going on?" Blaze shrieked.

"Crap. I think the elevator is malfunctioning..." Knuckles said.

"Guys this isn't good! I'm claustrophobic!" Sonia panicked.

"Don't worry! Sonic will take care of this problem, right Sonic?" Amy asked in a cheesy way. Sonic just rolled his eyes in reply.

The elevator started moving again. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hoo. I was getting really worried there for a second." Vanilla said.

The elevator doors opened and out the group went. There was a painting job going up here as well.

Fang read the directions sign right in front of them.

"Okay, it says here room 333 is to the right..." Fang said and all of them followed suit.

They got to room 333. Everyone was nervous in anticipation and excitement.

"Here we go..." Sonic said. He breathed in and out deeply in anticipation.

He opened the door. Everybody gasped in shock at what they saw.

EOC.

So, what do you think of this fic so far? I know not much has happened yet, but things will definitely pick up more next chapter. R AND R!


	2. The Roles To Play

EOC means end of chapter.

Also, I changed the fic title from 'Dark Light' to 'Black Light'. After looking it over, the title 'Dark Light' doesn't make much sense when the typical person just reads it and dark and light are exact opposites so...yeah. Here's Chapter 2.

"Welcome everyone. This is the table reading room." Aoi greeted.

Everyone's nerves were immediately pumped up.

"Wow! It's so spacious in here! I feel like zooming around the room!" Charmy playfully said.

"But you won't." Espio said, grabbing ahold of Charmy in case he does something stupid.

"So this is where our scripts are at, correct? We read these for the movie?" Bean asked.

"No Bean, we read them for American Idol." Sally joked. A few others laughed while Bean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you would be correct in saying that." Aoi said. His face looked kind of awkward and...plain.

"So, where's the rest of the crew at? You know, the camera people, producers, executive producers, actors, ect." Rouge said.

"They'll be here tomorrow. The other people working on this movie are currently in Emerald City, shooting a short film. The reason why I got you guys here without anyone else around, is so I can talk to you guys what the movie is about, get you situated in your roles and all that sweet stuff. Now, before we go to the scripts, I want to explain what this movie is about. The genre of this movie is Thriller with a hint of Horror and Mystery. The story goes that, a group of people wake up one day, finding that the city of Grand Metropolis deserted. Trash is scattered all over the streets. Electricity doesn't work. No sign of life whatsoever. The remaining people left have absolutely no clue what happened to everyone else. They try to search for some answers, but more and more questions keep coming up. As the days go by, they start to notice something that's stalking them. It feels like this 'thing' is watching their every move. But the thing is, they can never directly see it. They only see it out of the corner of their eyes, and they only see it's shadow and hear its noises. Still no answers on why everyone has vanished, the survivors notice that a person a day, from their group, goes missing. They assume it's the thing that's following them doing it, but they can never find the remains of the missing survivors. More time goes by, and the survivors start to turn on each other and go completely insane. And that...is the plot of the movie, "Devil City"." Aoi explained.

Everybody was in complete awe and excitement. All of them, even Shadow and Espio, immediately fell in love with it.

"Dude...THAT. IS. AWESOME! Oh my god, this movie sounds like a hit in the making!" Fang cheered.

"Ooh I love these kinds of movies! This is SO my forte!" Blaze happily said.

"Erghh...let's just see how the script is, then I'll make my final judgement." Shadow scoffed. He tried to hide the fact that he thought the plot was spectacular.

"Cooooooooooooool! I hope I last until the end!" Charmy said.

"I hope you don't." Knuckles whispered, then laughed.

"I really like this, Aoi. This sounds very promising. We're so lucky to have gotten a chance to be in a movie like this!" Sonic said with a bright smile.

Aoi looked at him and tried to smile back, but it looked like he just couldn't. Sonic was the only one who noticed this and made him raise his eyebrow.

"So what are we waiting for then? Let's get to the scripts, blue boy!" Vector said.

"Ah yes! But first, I have to assign you all to your roles, so you know which lines to read and say. Since this is going to be a professional movie, you will not be using your own names in this." Aoi said.

"Awww man! But Amy is such a cutesy name though!" Amy complained.

"Sigh...idiot." Sonia insulted quietly.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Now, here are your guys' names for the movie...Cream the Rabbit!" Aoi exclaimed, which made Cream jump.

"WOAH! YES! WHAT IS IT?" She quickly said in super excitement.

"Your character's name is Yukie Nanami. Got it?" Aoi said.

"Oh! Um...yeah. Sure!" Cream hesitantly said and nodded awkwardly.

"Now Vanilla, you will be playing Yukie's mom, so the motherly role should be no challenge for you. Your name is Kayoko Nanami." Aoi said.

"Oh, lovely!" Vanilla happily exclaimed.

"Now Tails...your name is Daisuke Ijima." Aoi said. Tails had a weirded out look on his face.

"Dai...Daisuke? O-okay...I guess..." He awkwardly stated.

"Knuckles, you are Mamoru Seto."

"Mamoru? ...Whatever, I was gonna say something insulting about that name but I'll get over it." Knuckles said.

"Espio, you are Hisoka Kato."

"Hisoka? That sounds like a girl's name. What kind of person do you take me for?" Espio frustratingly said.

"Woah, calm dude man! It's just a name. Sorry about that, he's a perfectionist." Vector said.

"No worries. Next is Amy. You are Natsumi Mado."

"Natsumi? Oh my gosh, that sounds sooooooo cute! That's almost as good as my name! When I have a baby, I'm gonna name it Natsumi now!" Amy cheered.

"Ugh, THIS bitch." Sonia said, getting irritated at the pink hedgehog.

"Vector, you are Kenta Masuda."

"Kenta? Hmm...I...I think I like it!" Vector said.

"Tikal, you are Izumi Kanai."

"Huh. Um, may I ask a question? Not to sound rude, but what's with these names? They sound so...err...foreign..." Tikal said.

"I thought I could be a bit original with names like this, that's why I did that. Hmm hmm. Next is Rouge. You are Akira Ikeda."

"Akira, huh? I like it. I think the name fits me well." Rouge said.

"Sonia, you are Satomi Noda."

"Uh huh..." Sonia said oddly.

"Shadow, you are Minoru Hirokawa."

"...Hmph." Was all Shadow said. But inside, he liked his name. Shadow just didn't like expressing outwardly joy in public because he wanted to keep his 'bad boy' image.

"Charmy, you are Hikaru Sasagawa."

"That...is...so...AWESOME!" Charmy annoyingly cheered.

"Blaze, you are Junko Shimaki."

"Junko? Not sure if I like that, considering it has the word 'junk' in it." Blaze unsatisfyingly said.

"HA HA HA!" Charmy laughed and pointed at her.

"Bean, you are Nori Kusaka."

"Kay-O." Was all Bean said in reply.

"Fang, you are Ryo Komori."

"Ha! I got the best name in the house! In your faces!" Fang egotistically said.

"Get over yourself." Blaze whispered.

"Sally, you are Ami Kamiya."

"Ami? HEY! Why does she get a name that's similar to mine?" Amy complained.

"Quit complaining pink fairy! Stop acting like these are permanent names!" Sally lashed.

"And last but not least...Sonic. You are..."

Aoi paused.

"...Hayato Kotani."

Sonic gave a confused look.

"Ha...Hayato?" Sonic asked. The name automatically intrigued his interest, but at the same time, it felt really weird for him to be given a name like that. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he tried to ignore it.

"So now that everyone has gotten their names, let's begin reading the script, shall we? The scripts are laid out for you on the long table here, so you can sit wherever you like." Aoi gestured.

"Sweet sweet sweet!" Charmy said in glee and ran to the table. Everyone else followed suit and sat down.

Sonic was hesitating to ask Aoi his question about why he didn't receive a letter to come here, but he decided later would be a better time.

"Holy crap this script is big! How many pages are in this thing?" Vector said.

"About 112, if I remember correctly." Aoi answered.

A few of their jaws dropped.

"Jeeze, this is gonna be a bit harder than I thought..." Bean said.

"Don't worry, it's not as difficult as it looks. The key is to take it one step at a time. Now let's start shall we?" Aoi said, looking at the front page of the script.

The movie title, "**DEVIL CITY**" was written at the the top of the front page in big, bold letters. Under it was, "Directed by Aoi Murasaki" in plain letters.

Everyone turned the page and began reading the introduction.

_Fade in._

_The camera flys over the city of Grand Metropolis, showing various shots of empty streets, stores and homes. Intro credits appear as the viewers are treated to seeing deserted parts of Grand Metropolis._

_Camera pans over to Satomi, lying in her bed at her house._

"Wait a second!" Knuckles suddenly called out.

"Yes...?" Aoi replied.

"Are we suppose to be reading our lines out loud in the same way we do as if we were filming the movie right now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well duh, that's what table reads are for." Sally insulted.

"Well excuuuuuse me princess, I just wanted to freaking know." Knuckles snapped.

"Yes, Sally is correct. Say your lines out loud as you read over them. I will comment on whether you need to say it a certain way or more with feeling." Aoi clarified. Knuckles nodded understandingly.

They continue reading the script.

_Satomi is awaken by her alarm clock. The camera cuts to the clock, which reads 10 AM. Satomi reaches over to the clock and stops the alarm._

_Satomi lazily yawns, raises her upper body up and rubs her eyes. She slowly gets out of bed and walks out of her room and goes down the stairs._

_Satomi (With Sonia reading over): Mom? You up yet? Don't you forget to make the pancakes because you promised!_

_She turned her computer on and quickly went in the kitchen. She gets out a carton of chocolate milk and pours herself a glass then goes to her computer and sits down at the chair._

_Satomi: Huh. Those annoying kids aren't outside today. That's a first..._

"When is my part coming up?" Charmy eagerly asked.

"SHUSH!" Vector said, smacking Charmy's head.

"Uhh...am I doing good so far?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, you are. Continue please." Aoi said.

_Satomi clicks on the Firefox symbol and the internet opens up on the facebook homepage. She logs in._

_Satomi: Haven't checked facebook for a whole day. Let's see what everyone is up to._

_She sees the 'recent stories' wall and skims through most of the posts. She then stops at Hayato's post. It reads:_

_Something weird is going you guys...I went for my morning jog and it the streets were TOTALLY empty. I mean, I know tons of people aren't active in the early morning but...it seems different this time. I went to the donut and coffee shop, no one was there. I went to the gas station, no one was there. Nobody was even driving out on the streets! Did something bad happen while I was asleep? Someone, please let me know!_

_Satomi: Huh. That's kind of weird. I'm a comment on this._

_She then starts typing on her keyboard._

_"There's probably some big city event going on that only the adults care about. Wouldn't worry too much about it."_

_She presses enter then takes a gulp of her chocolate milk._

_Satomi: Why the heck isn't mom up yet? She always wakes up at like, 8 AM. She probably drank too much last night...again. (Satomi then makes a frustrated sigh and starts heading to her mom's room with the camera following behind her)_

"Wait a second, what?" Tails spoke.

"What?" Rouge spoke as well.

"That's not the line, Sonia!" Tails corrected.

"...What do you mean? That line is in my script!" Sonia said.

Tails looked confusedly at her and at everyone else too.

"Well what the heck kind of script am I reading then?" Tails asked.

"Let me see." Knuckles said, swiping Tails' script. He ran down to where Sonia spoke her recent line.

His eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Sonia asked.

"Um...Aoi? Why is this...line in this script?" Knuckles said with a creeped-out look.

"Let me see that." Aoi said and snatched the script. He read the line where it was supposedly different in Tails' script.

_Satomi: Why the heck isn't my mom up yet? Oh...that's right, I killed her by cutting her long ears off and shoving it down her throat. I wonder how that tasted..._

Aoi almost gagged at reading that line.

"What? What does it say?" Cream asked.

"Oh! Um, nothing. Satomi's line just had some misplaced words in it...erm, here Tails, take this script instead. I'll throw this one away." Aoi said, throwing the other script in the nearby garbage bin.

"The hell was that all about?" Rouge asked to Shadow. Shadow just shrugged.

An hour went by, and Aoi decided to call it a day. Everyone thanked him for invting them over and left...except for Sonic, who decided to stay behind and talk to him privately.

"So Sonic, you wanted to ask me something?" Aoi said, closing the room door.

"Yes. I just wanna know why I didn't get a letter to come see you, when everyone else did?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you didn't get the letter? I could've sworn I sent it to you. Huh...well, please do know that I truly meant to invite you and I hope you won't see me as some idiot or something..." Aoi weirdly said.

"Oh no no no! I don't think that! I just thought it was kind of odd. Well, thank you for answering that...oh! I have one more thing...is there something wrong? Cause the whole time we've been here, you've been kinda...um...what's the right word...emotionless? I don't know, sorry, I'm bad with coming up with certain words for these types of situations." Sonic said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Hmm...I see. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just...I'm a perfectionist, you know? Sometimes I can't be happy until I do something that I think is right. Other times I'll get depressed for being second best. It's kind of affecting my social and business life right now, but I'm trying to tone it down." Aoi explained.

"I know where you're coming from. I used to be like that as well. But, what is it that's bothering you? Is it the movie? This place? What?" Sonic asked in total curiousity.

"It's not the movie, trust me. But...I kind of do think it's this place. I mean, it's not the wall colors, or texture, or the professional and very-serious setting it's just...I can't quite explain. Sometimes this place gives me an eerie feeling. It's like this place has a mind of it's own. I know that sounds crazy but...well actually, it's possible that I am crazy. But why would I be crazy for experiencing this? Or am I not crazy, but I'm trying to convice myself I am crazy? Or is it the other way around? So many questions and no answers at all." Aoi said.

Sonic was really confused and kind of creeped out by Aoi at this point. He started to think Aoi was crazy or had a mental problem.

"Wow...that sure is a lot to take in! So do you think this place might be haunted then? Do you think that's why this place gives you an eerie feeling?" Sonic asked.

"I'm really not sure. I'm not sure if it's extreme paranoia or just pure insanity...or if it's for real. But if it's for real, then is the insanity real too? What can be considered as insanity anyways?" Aoi kept asking.

Sonic was starting to get a headache from how weird and confusing Aoi was being.

"Well um...I should get going now. I need to...um...make myself dinner and...uh...yeah. So I'll...um...see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sonic awkwardly said.

"Of course you will. 4 PM sharp." Aoi confirmed.

"Good. Bye Aoi." Sonic waved and started walking down the hallway.

"Bye Hayato!" Aoi said then went back in the room.

Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"...What did you just say?" Sonic asked, turning around. But Aoi already left the hallway.

"Did he just call me...Hayato?" Sonic asked to himself. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

EOC.

I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. School has just been stressing me out with all this homework BS. I'll try harder to upload the next one sooner so for now...read and review please!


	3. True Nightmare

The gang was at Sonic's house, having a pizza party.

"CHEERS TO THE MOVIE, GUYS!" Fang shouted and everyone cheered along. Vector was literally digging into his pizza while Sally kept checking her shirt after every bite to make sure no sauce or cheese got on it.

"Man, we are the luckiest people in the world...to just get into a movie with a superb plot without even auditioning. I hope we get paid well." Knuckles said.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Rouge said excitedly. "It's a total dream come true. When the movie comes out, I'm gonna make sure I go see in theatres AT LEAST 3 times!" Everyone else laughed.

"Not only that, but we're gaining more recognition too which is awesome because, I need the popularity since I've been out of the spotlight for years now." Sally said.

"The only recognition you're getting is from horny, desperate men." Amy whispered to herself and laughed.

"What did you say?" Sally asked.

"Um...nothing." Amy responded with an attitude. Sally gave her an evil glare.

"Let's just see how the movie turns out before assuming it's going to be the best thing in the world, okay?" Shadow said, taking a large bite out of his pizza slice.

"Oh Shadow, quit being so negative. You're kind of ruining the mood here!" Sonia said.

"Yeah. Lighten up dude!" Charmy annoyingly said.

"...Whatever." Shadow said, finishing his slice.

"Not to sound like a fear-mongerer or anything but...does anyone else think it's kind of weird how all of us were chosen to be in this movie?" Vanilla asked. Everyone perked up a bit.

"What are you saying?" Tikal asked.

"I'm saying that...it's weird how Aoi Murasaki managed to find all of our home addresses and how we were selected to be in a movie that we didn't even audition for. Doesn't anyone else think that's odd?" Vanilla said.

"Who cares? As long as the movie is good and we get paid a lot, I'm fine with this." Vector obnoxiously said.

"You do have a point there, Vanilla. I was actually beginning to suspect that Eggman was setting us up for a trap but so far, that doesn't seem likely. Still, why no auditions? The director and his crew obviously needs to see our acting skills in order to get in the movie, but if he doesn't then he won't know how bad at acting some of us might be." Tails explained.

"So...what you're all saying is...this could be a trap?" Cream asked.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying how it's weird how we all got in without auditioning. And how Aoi find all of our addresses, like Vanilla already said." Tails clarified.

"Errr, I actually thought this was a trap set by Eggman too. But I went along with it, because I had prepared myself in case something bad happened." Espio said.

"I thought that as well. The letter didn't even provide much description and I thought it was incredibly suspicious." Shadow said.

"Same here!" Sally added.

"Wait, so ALL of you guys thought it was a trap set by Eggman?" Tails asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's actually really surprising all of us agreed to go to a place where some anonymous letter has intruscted us to go." Blaze said.

"So should we all drop out of the movie then? Because it's obvious something isn't quite adding up here." Rouge asked.

"No, we shouldn't. Let's just continue on with this movie and see where it goes. Although, I'm definitely keeping my guard up just in case that guy tries to pull a fast one on us..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, ok, I'll believe when I see it, Mister Big Shot." Sally said while rolling her eyes.

"Sonic? Are you alright? You haven't said anything for a while." Tikal asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's just...after you all left the building, I talked to Aoi about why I didn't get a letter from him. He said that he must've forgot but he did wanted to join in on the movie. But...while I was talking to him...he kept saying how he feels like someone is watching him whenever he's there. Then he kept saying all this confusing stuff, like questioning his sanity or paranoia and it kind of creeped me out. And I could've sworn I heard him call me Hayato." Sonic explained.

Everyone else gave Sonic either a weirded out expression or a confused expression.

"Wow, talk about being disturbed!" Bean joked.

"Holy cow, that's SO creepy! Did you ask him if the place was haunted?" Amy asked.

"Yep. He said he didn't know for sure." Sonic replied.

"Oh boy, I hope I don't get stuck in a room by myself with THAT guy..." Vector said.

"I do agree that it's really weird. Maybe it's a severe case of paranoia? It kind of sounds like it to me." Tikal said.

"I think so too. That's what he sounded like anyways." Sonic said.

"Maybe we should check up on his history, to see if he's been admitted to a mental hospital?" Fang half-jokingly said.

"Come on, you guys are over-thinking this. So what, Aoi said a few weird things to Sonic. Big deal. That doesn't mean he's insane or anything. He probably just had an off day or something." Knuckles said.

"Well, if anything bad happened to my Sonic, I swear to God, I am gonna do something so bad to him, I will do THIS!" Amy yelled, grabbing her fork and stabbed Tails hard and deep into his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails screamed as blood was gushing out of his blood.

"OH MY GOD! AMY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonia screamed.

"Deeper...deeper...deeper...DEEPER!" Amy maniacally laughed as she shoved the fork deeper into Tails. He was still screaming bloody murder.

"OH MY GOD!" Sonia cried. But then, she noticed something else. Everybody was laughing. Except for her.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING FOR? TAILS IS BEING MURDERED!" Sonia screamed as loud as she could. But nobody listened to her they just kept on laughing.

"Is...is this some kind of prank? Is that why you're all laughing?" Sonia asked, trying to calm down. But it definitely did NOT seem like a prank. It looked way too realistic and blood spewed out everywhere.

Tails stopped screaming and his head fell down into his plate...dead. Amy wiped the blood off her hands and clothes.

"Oh my god...I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonia shrieked and ran for the front door.

She opened it, but a familiar person was standing right there in front of her.

Aoi.

Aoi stared at Sonia. His eyes looked gloomy and creepy and they looked more black than usual.

He leaned over to Sonia's ear. He whispered:

_"...You're not perfect..."_

But, it's like the whisper didn't even sound like Aoi. It sounded more...demonic.

"OH!" Sonia shrieked again. She felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Aoi stabbed her with a butcher knife.

As Sonia screamed again at her bloody wound, she looked back at Aoi in tears. Slowly, Aoi begin to smile, showing his pearly white teeth. However, his smile kept going on forever. His lips wouldn't stop stretching. More and more of his teeth were shown and his eyes were looking more creepy by the minute.

Sonia fainted.

"NO!"

Sonia woke up in her bed. She was sweating and panting.

She looked all around her room. She was back in reality.

"My god...what a nightmare..." She said, wiping the sweat off her face. She looked at her clock. It was 3:33 AM.

"Man, what the hell kind of dream was that? I've never had that kind of dream before...gosh, it all felt so real..." Sonia said to herself in great concern. She took a deep breath and decided to go back to sleep.

**Later that day/night...**

Espio was walking his way back to the Chaotix's house after going for a morning stroll.

"I need some new shoes. I can't believe how fast these things got worn out. Maybe I should stop spilling liquids on it like I do every freaking week..." Espio grunted.

As he was walking back, he noticed something rustling in the bushes right next to him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

The bush rustled again.

"Is there an animal in there?" He asked to himself.

He cautiously walked over to the bush and quickly examined what was in there that was causing the rustling.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Holy crap, are you serious? That is one messed up dream!" Sally exclaimed. They were both talking on the phone.

"I KNOW! And it totally came out of nowhere too! I mean, I don't understand why the setting of my dream took place at a pizza dinner first of all..." Sonia said.

"Um...huh?" Sally said.

"What?" Sonia asked back.

"Errr...Sonia...we all DID have pizza. It was at Sonic's place. Don't you remember?" Sally asked. Sonia got extremely confused.

"HUH? How? When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last night at around 7 PM. How can you not remember it?" Sally asked again.

"I...I don't know. I don't get how I can't remember it. I mean...after the table reading session, I went back home and that's all I can remember after that." Sonia said.

"Wow...that's insane..." Sally said in shock.

"But the thing is though, is that the dream felt so real. I could even feel the cold air coming through the air vents of Sonic's house. I could feel the sharp pain in my stomach when Aoi stabbed me. Luckily, I had no marks on my stomach when I woke up but...it all just felt way too real. It was like I was in some sort of movie." Sonia described.

"...Well, I'm sure the dream is probably nonsense. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Sally assured.

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably just some nightmare I subconciously conjured up or whatever." Sonia said, laughing a bit.

"Right. So, the table reads starts at 3:00 pm sharp today, right?" Sally asked.

"I think so." Sonia answered.

"Good. I'll meet you over there along with everyone else. I gotta go now and do my laundry. Bye!" Sally said and hung up.

"Bye..." Sonia said, still in concern about her dream. She knew it was probably just your typical nightmare but at the same time, she felt there was something more to it. There had to be a reason why she had that certain nightmare.

"You're not perfect...what did Aoi mean by that?" Sonia asked herself. "UGH! NO! Sonia, get ahold of yourself! It was just a freaking nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. Stop trying to look into it!"

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise. Sonia jumped around in fright.

Her bedroom door flew open all by itself.

EOC.

Not much to say here other than please review and give your thoughts. :)


	4. Infection

At the Choatix' house, Vector came into the kitchen for his everyday breakfast.

"Good morning Vector." Charmy formally said. He was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Um...good morning." Vector replied. He raises his eyebrow at him, because for some reason, Charmy didn't seem or sound as hyper as he usually is.

"Hey, whatcha eating there?" Vector asked.

"Ravioli. The big kind. You want some?" Charmy asked back, not facing Vector which seemed odd.

"...That does not look like Ravioli." Vector pointed out. The 'ravioli' Charmy was eating looked...different somehow. He couldn't explain it.

"Well what do you think it looks like then?" Charmy asked, with still no energy in his voice. It seemed like Charmy was depressed or something, but that's rare for his case.

"It looks a lot like..." Vector started, but then stopped as he grossed himself out thinking about what he wanted to say. "...Nevermind. Just forget it."

The front suddenly opened and slammed shut, hard.

"Espio...?" Vector called out, starting to leave the kitchen.

He looked at the mirror which reflected to where the front door was to make sure it wasn't some intruder.

He gasped heavily.

"ESPIOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and ran out to the hallway and to the front door.

He stopped as soon as he got extremly close to Espio. He immediately got a confused expression on his face.

"Wait a second...what the hell just happened? In the mirror, I saw you covered in-"

"Please...help me...oh god, I feel awful..." Espio said in the sickest tone you could ever imagine. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked like he was about to hurl.

"Espio, what the hell happened? How did you end up like this all of a sudden?" Vector asked.

"PLEASE JUST TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM!" Espio screamed in pure anger and pain.

"Okay okay okay! Just hang on to my shoulder!" Vector gestured and took him to the bathroom right by the kitchen. Espio ran in and threw up a huge amount of puke in the toilet.

"OH MY GOD!" Vector jumped and slammed the bathroom door.

"Anything wrong?" Charmy asked, putting his fork in the sink.

"It's Espio. He just...he's really sick all of a sudden. I don't even know how...he was fine last night. His eyes were bloodshot too. Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Vector asked in panic.

"No idea. Maybe he's got really bad food poisoning from the pizza he ate?" Charmy suggested.

"I don't think so. It seems more severe than that. But it just doesn't make any sense how this came out of nowhere...someone or something has to be behind this." Vector concluded.

A few more hours passed by, and the group was back at Pule Productions, except for Espio, Charmy and Vector.

"Hey guys. Uhh, why are you all standing out in the hallway?" Sonia asked while walking up to them with Sally.

"Because there's some meeting going on in our table reading room so we have to wait out in this un-air conditioned hallway." Fang complained.

"Oh Tails! You're alright!" Sonia said in relief.

"Um...what?" Tails confusedly responded. Everyone else raised their eyebrow. Sonia realized what she just said.

"Oh...err...nothing, nevermind. I'm out of it today, heh heh heh." Sonia nervously replied. Sally shook her head.

"I wonder where those Chaotix guys are." Bean said.

"Hey! We're here!" Charmy yelled out as he and Vector came up to the group.

"Speak of the devil." Bean said again.

"So I assume we're not late?" Vector asked.

"You assume correctly." Tails answered.

"Where is Espio at?" Tikal asked.

"He...he came down with a really, REALLY bad fever. I mean, it just came out of nowhere and I can't even explain how it happened. He was fine last night so...it really doesn't make much sense." Vector explained. Everyone looked at him with worried and confused expressions.

"Oh my gosh! The poor guy!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Hold on a second here, he JUST came down a fever? Earlier today? How in the world does that work?" Bean asked.

"How am I suppose to know? The dude came in to the house this morning, looking sick as sick can be and threw up all over the bathroom floor!" Vector said.

"Sounds very suspicious if you ask me. I'm betting Eggman might have something to do with this..." Shadow said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh please, Shadow! Don't turn this into something that it's not!" Rouge yelled.

"Why? It makes sense. If anyone would get a perfect chance to do something like that to any of us, it would be Eggman. I'm going over to your place to check him out." Shadow demanded. Vector nodded.

"I wanna go too. Maybe I can determine what kind of sickness he has?" Tails suggested.

"I think we should all go, just to pay him a visit." Sonic said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The door slammed open and out stomped a female hedgehog who looked extremely similar to Amy, except she was orange.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF CALLING ME FOR YOUR STUPID BULLSHIT MOVIE! I AM DONE!" She screamed. She pushed through the group and left the hallway.

"Holy crap!" Knuckles said in awe. Hell, everybody was in awe.

"That girl could so be your twin, Amy." Fang joked.

"Shut up! With that kind of attitude that girl has, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to be associated with her anyways, even if she is the same species as me." Amy defensively said.

"I wonder what made her so angry?" Cream asked.

Aoi slowly walked out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. That girl, Maya, is so hard to work with and tends to get overly-dramatic when things don't go her way." He explained.

"It's all good. Now, can we get to reading the scripts please?" Sally said with a cheesy grin.

"Yes we can so let's- hey wait...where's Espio?" Aoi asked.

"He's terribly sick so he can't make it." Vector answered.

"Hmm. How unfortunate...well, we're gonna have to go on without him." He stated.

_Minoru Hirokawa (With Shadow reading over): I just...don't understand this. I don't get how every single person in Grand Metropolis could just disappear without a trace._

_Junko Shimaki (With Blaze reading over): Me neither. It makes no sense at all. It's like there was something really dangerous happening and everyone got evacuated except for us...which still doesn't make sense either._

_Ami Kamiya (With Sally reading over): What do you guys suppose we do then? Should we just...go to a different city? Check the news? What?_

_Nori Kusaka (With Bean reading over): We can't check the news because electricity isn't working for some reason...umm...maybe we should just walk around the city and see if we can find anymore people?_

_Junko Shimaki: That sounds like a good idea. And it's better than staying here anyways. Come on!_

_The camera fades out, while still catching Minoru, Junko, Ami and Nori walking away, and fades in with the same group walking in the inner city. Trash and junk are shown to be scattered around the entire street._

_Ami Kamiya: How the heck did all this trash get out here? Was there a huge riot or something?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: Don't know. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with everyone disappearing though._

_Junko Shimaki: Hey look! I think I see some people over there!_

_Junko points at the other side of the street and the camera pans to Ryo Komori, Hikaru Sasagawa, Izumi Kanai, Natsumi Mado, Mamoru Seto, Yukie Nanami and Kayoko Nanami, all at a distance and all talking to each other._

_Nori Kusaka: HEEEEEEEEYYYY! OVER HERE!_

_The other group hears Nori and sees them and they all quickly walk over to the group._

_Izumi Kanai (With Tikal reading over): Hey you, green bird-boy! Aren't you the one who raped-_

_**BAM!**_

The door slammed open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed or jumped...or did both.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Knuckles shrieked.

"Who did that?" Tikal loudly asked.

Aoi investigated the hallway. There was no one there.

"...Nobody is out here you guys." Aoi stated.

"WH-WHAT? How can that be? That's not possible!" Blaze yelled.

"That was awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"So, this place really IS haunted then?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked to him.

"Well obviously. Nothing other than a ghost could do that." Shadow said.

"Are you sure the window just wasn't open?" Sonia asked.

"Do you see any open windows in here?" Amy asked. Sonia tried to ignore her.

"Look, let's just continue the table read, shall we? Let's just try to ignore what happened." Aoi suggested.

"Kind of hard to ignore something that happened COMPLETELY OUT OF NOWHERE." Bean stated.

"I'm not sure if I can still do this...I'm really frightened of ghosts..." Cream said in worry.

"Oh come on guys, I think it's cool to have a ghost around here. Especially the ones that attack people. I know if my house had a ghost, I would make it slit my sister's throat with my razor blade and lick the blood clean off her neck!" Blaze exclaimed and laughed.

"OH MY GOD BLAZE, YOU ARE SICK!" Fang yelled in disgust. Everyone immediately turned toward to him.

"...What?" Charmy said.

"Why on earth would you say that for?" Vanilla asked.

"...HUH? Didn't you guys hear what she just said?" Fang asked. Everyone got confused once again.

"Um, yeah. She said, 'Let's try to get through this you guys because I really want to read more of this script.'." Knuckles said.

Fang just responded in a confused expression.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Bean asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...I thought I just...forget it. Nevermind." Fang said and sat back down.

"Erm...well, now that that's all over with let's continue with reading the script. I'll lock the door just in case that happens again. We left off with Tikal's line." Aoi said.

"Oh. Right. Um...where was I at, again?" Tikal asked. Rouge pointed to the line she was suppose to read. "Ah. Thank you."

_Izumi Kanai: Hey you, green bird-boy! Don't I know you from somewhere?_

EOC.

Things just keep on getting stranger and stranger. What could happen next now? Please review.


	5. Purple Pills

After another hour, the table read was over. Aoi instructed everyone to take the scripts home to study them and to give one to Espio too.

"Bye Aoi! See ya tomorrow!" Amy waved and tried to catch up to everyone else.

"Bye Ma...I mean, bye Amy." Aoi responded.

The group headed on over to the Chaotix' house to check up on Espio.

"So, how was he the last time you saw him?" Vanilla asked.

"Last time I saw him, he stopped coughing a lot, but his eyes were still bloodshot and his breath smelled awful. I hope he hasn't gotten worse, though." Vector replied.

"Hey. Before we go in there, I wanna warn you guys that we shouldn't get too close to Espio. We don't wanna catch what he has." Tails warned.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, Dr. Mario." Sally said sarcastically.

"Well I'm just saying!" Tails glared.

Vector opened up the door to Espio's room. Everyone shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! IT SMELLS AWFUL IN HERE!" Rouge screamed.

"I'll open the window!" Sonic gestured and opened up the only window in the room, all the way.

They all took a long look at Espio. He was in a deep sleep. Nothing look out of the ordinary about him, though.

"Huh. He looks fine to me. Are you sure he's sick?" Blaze asked.

"Are you saying I IMAGINED Espio throwing up blood in the bathroom? GIVE ME A BREAK!" Vector yelled.

"Someone give me a tissue. I need to get close to him to see if there's any symptons I can find so I can determine what kind of sickness he has." Tails said. Fang got him a couple of tissues and Tails pressed the tissues against his mouth and nose.

"Please be careful, Tails..." Cream said in worry.

Tails got close as he could to Espio's body. He opened his eyes.

"AH!" Everyone scream and/or jumped.

His eyes were blood-red.

"Oh my god...I don't think I can stay here for this!" Vanilla said and ran back to the hallway.

"I've...never seen anything like this before..." Tails said in shock. He opened Espio's left eye again.

"This makes no sense. How can someone's eyes get so...red? Hmmm. Vector, do you have any gloves? I wanna check his mouth for any symptons as well." Tails said.

Vector slowly nodded and went into the bathroom to get a paid of doctor-like gloves. Tails quickly put them on.

"Man, it feels like I'm some twisted, fucked up, horror movie." Bean whispered.

Tails opened Espio's mouth and looked carefully inside. He stared in shock at what he saw.

"Tails...what is it? WHAT IS IT?" Amy freaked.

"His gums...where his bottom teeth are...they're...black!" Tails said.

"WH-WHAT? BLACK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Tikal shrieked.

"I don't know! Hold on, there might be something in his mouth that might have caused this." Tails explained. He tried looking even deeper into his mouth.

"!" Espio screamed extremely loud which scared the hell out of everybody. Espio started moving and flopping all around his bed as if he was having a seizure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Shadow yelled.

"Oh my god, he's having a seizure! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sally screamed.

"AMY, GET THE PURPLE PILLS FROM THE BATHROOM! SONIC, HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!" Vector ordered. Amy nodded quickly and ran into the bathroom.

Espio continued screaming and his body kept on rumbling faster and harder.

"Espio, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! TRY TO CONTROL YOUR BODY!" Sonic yelled, holding him down as hard as he could.

Cream started to cry from how intense everything was getting. She ran into the hallway with her mom.

"I CAN'T WATCH THIS!" Charmy screamed and also ran to the hallway.

"I GOT THE PILLS! TAKE IT!" Amy yelled. Vector swiped the pills and shoved them down Espio's throat. He swallowed it.

Then he stopped moving.

"Espio...? Are you...okay?" Vector quietly asked. The whole room was dead silent.

"Please answer me." Vector whispered again.

Espio suddenly jolted up and threw up a ton of black 'ooze' on to Fang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Sally screamed.

Fang was in complete and total shock from what just happened. The black ooze was dripping from his body onto the floor. Nobody could even begin to explain how or why Espio threw up black ooze. But actually, the 'ooze' seemed more like blood because it looked more liquidy.

"Oh my god...Fang...I'll get you a towel!" Bean said and ran to the bathroom. He came back out and wrapped Fang all around in a big, white towel. Fang sat to the ground, too shocked to even speak.

"What...just...happened?" Tikal asked.

"No. This is not happening. This is so unreal! TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Blaze yelled.

"It did. Stop denying it." Shadow said, with his eyes to the ground.

"Is he still alive?" Cream asked.

"I'll check." Vector replied.

He pressed his head against Espio's chest for about 30 seconds. Then he went to Espio's mouth and nose area.

"...He's dead." Vector sadly said.

Everyone gasped.

"What? N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO! BUT-BUT-...WHY? ESPIOOOOOOO!" Charmy cried and dropped to his knees.

"I don't believe this...WHAT THE HELL COULD'VE CAUSED THIS TO HIM?" Rouge said and started to cry too.

"I can't believe I just witnessed someone die right before my very eyes..." Sonia said.

Vector stared at Espio's body. His partner of many years was now dead. It was like a nightmare come true. He started to shed a tear.

Until he saw something that confused him.

On the bed, he spotted a purple pill. He must've dropped it when trying to give it to Espio.

But the thing is, those aren't the pills he asked for.

"Amy? Did you give me purple pills?" Vector asked, facing her.

She looked at Vector, also confused. "Um...yes. You asked for the purple pills so I gave them to you." She explained.

Vector raised his eyebrow. "What? No I didn't! I asked for you to get me the PINK pills!" Vector said, raising his voice. "The purple pills you gave me were extremely dangerous! You gave me 4, right? I put 3 in his mouth because I dropped the other one. 3 of these purple pills can kill someone in a slow death, that's why you only take one. How could you do this?"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD ON A SECOND HERE! YOU SAID TO GET THE PURPLE PILLS! NOT PINK!" Amy screamed.

"I am just utterly confused right now." Blaze commented.

"Amy, calm down. Please..." Tikal pleaded.

"But Tikal! I HEARD THE WORD 'PURPLE'! NOT PINK!" Amy yelled and started to cry again.

"Don't worry Amy. I heard it too." Knuckles spoke and walked slowly around the bed. "Vector definitely said purple pills."

"Don't you dare try to put the blame on me!" Vector yelled.

"Okay, this is getting to be really disturbing. What the hell is going on here?" Sonia asked, but nobody could answer her question.

"So...did I kill him, then? Oh my god...if I did..." Amy sobbed.

"There's no use dwelling on it, Amy. What's done is done. The poor guy looked like he was in extreme pain anyways." Shadow said.

"But the question is, how did he end up like that in the first place? ...And how did that black blood stuff come out of his mouth?" Bean asked.

"How should we know? For all we know, the guy could've touched some plant and got a rare disease from it or something." Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, cause that seems so totally logical." Sally said with sarcasm yet again.

"Well, should we call the police then? Or an ambulance? I mean, the body has to go somewhere!" Blaze said.

"No. We can't call the police. They'll think we had a part in this. We're just gonna have to bury him somewhere." Knuckles said.

"Where though? And how will we do it without getting caught?" Sonic asked.

"I'll do it myself. Behind this house is a park, and there's an old well there. When there is nobody out, I'll dump the body in the well. And starting tomorrow, we never EVER speak of this to anyone outside our group. You all understand?" Vector asked. Everyone nodded.

"Sigh...looks like I won't be able to sleep tonight..." Tails said depressingly.

EOC.

Kind of a short chapter this time, but I felt it was appropriate to end it here. Please review! 


	6. Wake Me Up

A few minutes had passed by since Espio's demise. Everyone was still at the Choatix house, all having feelings of worry, concern and fear.

"Bean, I'm not infected am I? PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT INFECTED!" Fang shrieked.

"Well, did that black stuff get in your eyes?" Bean asked.

"...No." Fang replied.

"Then no, you aren't infected. Please just sit down and be calm." Bean ordered.

"I just still don't understand how that black ooze or blood or whatever the heck it's suppose to be, came out of Espio's mouth. I have never seen or heard of anything like that before in my life. He probably got an extremely rare disease scientists and doctors have not yet covered." Tails said.

"Who cares? We might not ever know what it was. Let's just get rid of the body and try to move on." Shadow said.

"You know Shadow, maybe you're the one that did this to Espio. You sure don't seem to be that affected by Espio's death that much. Maybe you're hiding something from us?" Vector accused. Shadow gave him a glare.

"Dude, I'm SHADOW. You obviously don't know me well enough to know that I'm almost always like this. Besides, what would I have to gain from...'infecting' Espio or whatever? If I WANTED to kill him, I could've done it in a much quicker way." Shadow explained.

"Well, he DID throw up black blood. Or ooze. And the color of your fur is black too, so..." Charmy said.

"So...what? What does that have to do anything? How does that pinpoint to me? All you guys are doing is just desperately pointing fingers when you know that we should just let it go and at the very least, TRY to go on." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. All this accusing people of doing something is stupid. We already have enough drama as it is." Tikal said.

"But...did I kill him then? Can someone PLEASE answer my question?" Amy asked.

"Amy, just stop. It's all overwith. I'm tired, I'm scared and I have a huge headache. Can we please just stop the arguing and go home and get some sleep already?" Rouge said, obviously frustrated.

"But you guys, what should we do about Aoi's movie? Should we still continue going through it? Or do you think Aoi will cancel because Espio is dead...?" Vanilla asked.

"In all complete honesty, I still wanna do the movie. It's my dream, my passion. But it's up to Aoi on what he wants to do." Blaze said.

"I wanna keep doing it too, but I'm not sure if all of us could handle doing it with one less person..." Sonia said.

"Let's just tell Aoi about it tomorrow. We'll worry about it then. For now, let's just get some sleep. It's almost midnight and it's getting to be really cold." Sonic said.

"That's fine by me. I'll throw the body away in about an hour. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Vector said.

Everyone then left the Chaotix house, back to their homes. They were still haunted by that image of Espio having a seizure and spitting out black 'blood' out of nowhere.

...

_Gappa_

_Narbwa _

_Ije geuman wake me up_

"Did you guys hear that?" Fang asked. He and the others were waiting in the hallway, outside the table reading room.

"What?" Sally asked. Everyone else raised their eyebrows.

"It sounded like someone singing...kind of. How could you not have heard that?" Fang asked again.

"There's nothing there, Fang." Bean said. Fang just had a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry Fang, I think Espio's death kind of screwed our minds up a bit as well. I mean, this morning, I could've sworn my reflection in the mirror didn't move at the same speed as me." Blaze said.

"That's weird. Guess that explains why I'm sometimes paranoid of mirrors." Sally said.

"I think we're all going insane. I knew something was up with Aoi and this weird-ass movie..." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, do you REALLY think Aoi had anything to do with Espio dying?" Sonia asked.

"I never said that but I just find it odd that all this weird stuff has been happening ever since we met him. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a set up or associate of Eggman." Shadow explained.

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised either. Eggman hasn't done anything for 2 years now so it's very likely he's coming up with a huge plan to get rid of us once and for all." Sonic commented.

"The more we talk about Eggman, the more paranoid I'll be so let's just change the subject, okay?" Blaze asked.

_Out of breath _

_Look at me _

_Farewell _

_Please wake me up_

Fang jumped. He heard the singing again.

"Where is that coming from?" Fang whispered.

"Nowhere. Stop talking to yourself!" Sally yelled.

"How did you hear me...?" Fang asked. This was getting weirder by the second.

The door opened.

"Hello everyone! You may now enter." Aoi pleasantly greeted. Everyone quickly went inside.

"Um...Aoi? We something important to tell you." Tikal announced.

"Oh boy. This doesn't sound good. What is it?" Aoi asked while closing the door.

_Appa _

_Nappa _

_Ije keuman _

_Ije keumanhallae _

_Wake me up_

"There it is again!" Fang whispered even lower this time.

"We um...we kind of...killed...Knuckles." Tails nervously said.

Fang immediately looked to Tails.

"WHAT! NO WE DIDN'T! We didn't kill anyone! Espio is the one that died, remember? He died from some sort of infection or disease!" Fang yelled.

Everyone gave him confused expressions.

"What the hell are you talking about, Fang? I'M RIGHT HERE!" Espio shouted.

Fang looked at him. He didn't even notice Espio was there until he said something.

"What...? This doesn't make any sense...Espio is the one that died..." Fang said to himself. His head started pounding.

"Oh my...how did you guys kill him?" Aoi asked.

"We shoved a ton of pills down his throat. It was for his own good." Vector answered.

"No...NO WE DIDN'T! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? ESPIO IS THE ONE THAT DIED! LISTEN TO ME!" Fang screamed, trying to get his point across.

"Do we need to kill you too?" Rouge asked, getting out a pocketknife.

_Bad _

_It hurts _

_Please stop _

_I want to stop_

_ Wake me up_

"You know Fang, I've had it up to here with you. You're beginning to get worse than Knuckles. Everyone! Get your knives out, we're killing this son of a bitch." Shadow said, getting his pocketknife out and everyone followed suit.

"Oh my god...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fang screamed and ran out the door...

...Only to bump into Knuckles.

"You can't escape it, Fang. Just accept it. It will be much easier. Those guys did me a huge favor. I wish I could thank them." Knuckles said in such a depressing voice.

"No...this is not happening!" Fang shrieked and as he turned around, he got stabbed in the chest by Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fang screamed.

Sonic leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear.

**"WAKE UP!"**

"AH!" Fang screamed, jumping up from his bed.

His entire body was drenched in sweat. It even stained the bed as well.

"Ooh...it was just a bad dream...oh thank god!" Fang said, trying to slow down his breathing.

He looked outside of his window. It was still dark. He looked at his clock, it read 3:33 AM. He had only been sleeping for about 3 hours ever since he got home from the Chaotix house.

"My god, what kind of dream did I just have? I've never experienced anything like that before..." Fang said to himself.

He laid himself down. He didn't want to close his eyes because he was scared of what could be in his closet or under the bed. But his eyes felt heavy. His body wanted sleep.

And so he shut his eyes and hid himself under the covers.

As he was about to drift into sleep, he heard something that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Wake up."

8 hours later, Cream was outside her house, practicing karate moves. She was getting involved in martial arts and wanted to break out of her shyness and start standing up for herself.

"Gosh, so many moves to remember! I think this might be too much for me...but I can't give up!" Cream said to herself.

Rouge was walking her way to the store, when she passed by Cream's house.

"Oh, hey Rouge!" Cream waved. Rouge heard her and she waved back. She then came to her.

"Hey Cream. What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"Me? I'm practicing some karate moves. I just joined a martial arts class! I wanna make myself tougher and confident in who I am and no longer be just some defenseless little girl." Cream said.

Rouge laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Cream asked in confusion.

"Cream, don't take this the wrong way but...I just don't see you doing that kind of stuff. First off, you're too young to even be THINKING of becoming 'tough'. Secondly, I honestly don't think anyone will take you seriously as a fighter. What people see is a cute, rabbit girl. Not some all-powerful super rabbit! You need to face reality, girl." Rouge explained.

"But...but I can change, though! Really! Don't you believe me?" Cream asked in desperation.

Rouge laughed yet again.

"I have to go. See you later." Rouge said and walked away.

Cream just stood there, in confusion and also depression. She was totally let down by what Rouge said about her.

EOC.

Next chapter is gonna be one of the big chapters. Something totally unexpected will happen in it and someone MIGHT die. Who will it be? Please review.


	7. I Cut Myself

It was 4 PM. The group was starting to get together at Pule Productions. Once again, they were all waiting outside the table reading room.

"It's still so hard to believe Espio is dead...I never would've thought it could come to this..." Tikal said in depression.

"I thought we were done talking about this." Shadow sighed. Tikal ignored him.

"I still wanna figure out what caused that black blood to come out of Espio's mouth. I know, I should let it go but...I can't help but think about it." Tails said.

"There's this thing called the internet. Use it. Learn it. Love it. Cherish it always." Shadow said.

"Okay, what is your deal? Ever since Espio died you're acting more like a bastard than usual!" Sonic yelled.

"My deal is that everyone keeps bringing it up when I don't want it to be! I don't want to be constantly reminded of the fact that Espio just threw up black ooze all over someone's face and then died right after. It's so annoying." shadow strictly stated.

"...You get emotional about it, don't you?" Rouge figured out. Shadow glanced at her then looked away. She could see right through him.

Fang arrived at the group last with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Fang. Are you okay? You look...worried." Bean noticed.

"I just had this incredibly weird dream. I've never seen anything like it. It was just so...disturbing and even scary. Do you want to explain it?" Fang asked.

"Might as well seeing that waiting out here is getting to be pretty boring." Sally said.

"Okay then. I can't remember every single thing so I'll just do my best. The dream started here, in this hallway and we were waiting for Aoi to open the door so we can tell him Espio had died. While we were waiting, I kept hearing this weird singing...I forgot what the singing was, but I know one of the words was "Wake up" which...made no sense. Anyways, the door opened and we went in to see Aoi. The thing is though is that...all of you guys told Aoi that Knuckles died and I told Aoi it was Espio...but I saw Espio standing on the other side of the room. I could clearly remember being extremely confused about this. Then you guys kept saying Knuckles was the one who died and I remember yelling to Aoi that it was Espio! But then, you guys got angry at me and got out these pocketknives and came after me. So I ran out the door but then I bumped into a ghostly version of Knuckles. He said something, but I forgot what it was. I then turned around and was stabbed by Sonic, then I heard him say something which I also can't remember and then I woke up." Fang explained.

Everyone stared at him in shock. They were all speechless.

"Wait a second...DOES THAT MEAN I'M GONNA DIE NEXT? WHAT THE HELL?" Knuckles freaked.

"Calm down Knuckles! It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. Still, the fact that you had this dream is really weird. But I don't think it has any significance." Vector said.

"Well, like I said, I've never dreamt of anything like that before. So in my opinion, it either has to mean something or there's a reason why I had that dream." Fang said.

"I'm telling you guys, it has to be Aoi doing this. Haven't you all noticed that things started getting strange ever since we met him?" Shadow asked.

"Well now that you mention it..." Blaze said.

"Oh give me a damn break. How can someone like Aoi make someone die by having their blood turn black? Or by someone having a nightmare? You're over-thinking it." Sally said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Shadow does have a point. There is definitely something bizarre going on and it most likely pinpoints to Aoi. But the question is, how is he doing this stuff?" Tails asked.

"I knew that man seemed suspicious. I'm definitely having second thoughts about doing this movie." Vanilla said.

"Remember a couple nights ago how Sonic explained that Aoi thougt he was hearing stuff and how he might be going insane and paranoid? That's what got me thinking that maybe Aoi IS insane and is trying to make US go insane too!" Bean said oddly.

"That is the stupidest theory I've ever in my entire life! Why can't we all just accept the fact that everything that's happened is a COINCIDENCE?" Sally raised her voice.

"You don't need to be so rude!" Bean snapped back.

"I'd like to think it's a coincidence but...I also agree it may have something to do with Aoi." Amy commented.

"Can we just drop this please? This is giving me a headache and it's just making me more confused." Rouge said.

"...I also had a dream similar to Fang's." Sonia spoke. Everyone looked to her.

The door quickly opened and out walked a camera crew.

"Hello everybody! Step inside, if you will." Aoi greeted. Everyone quickly went inside the room. Aoi shut the door.

"Um...Aoi? We have something bad to tell you." Tikal started.

"Oh gosh! What happened?" Aoi asked.

"Well...you see...um..." Amy wanted to say it, but she couldn't get the words to come out her mouth.

Blaze took over.

"Espio is dead." She finished.

Aoi's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"D-DEAD? HOW?" He yelled.

"We actually don't know how he died. I know it seems confusing but...well it IS confusing but the only thing that's probable is that he died from either a disease or some virus he caught." Knuckles said.

"Oh my god. This is just awful...and I had everything prepared for filming too..." Aoi said in disappointment.

"We're really sorry this had to happen, Aoi. None of us saw it coming either. But if it makes you feel better, we all still want to continue going through the movie." Sonic said.

"Hmm. I see then. But this creates a problem for us. Espio's character. He had a lot of lines in this script but thankfully, he dies first in the script. So, I'm gonna have to do some re-writes then we can do the table reading once again." Aoi explained.

"Can't you just hire someone else for his character though?" Cream asked.

"I could but...replacing him would just feel...odd. It wouldn't feel right. Come back in 2 days. I'll have the new scripts printed out and ready to go." Aoi said.

"Good. We'll be there by then." Rouge said with a forced smile.

As everyone started to leave, Aoi spoke up.

"Will there be a funeral for Espio?" He asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. They didn't know how to respond to his question.

"Um...no there won't be. Sorry." Tikal said. Everyone looked to her.

"And why not?" Aoi asked.

"Because it's...well...um...he's in the morgue, okay? See you in two days." Tikal said in panic and quickly ran out the room and so did everyone else.

"He's in the MORGUE? Are you kidding me right now?" Knuckles asked.

"What? I couldn't think of anything else to say! Don't judge me!" Tikal defensively said.

As Amy was walking in the back of the group, Sally slowed down to her.

"It's your own fault, you know." She said.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Amy jumped.

"About Espio. You killed him on purpose, didn't you?" Sally asked.

"WHAT? How could you even think of saying that, Sally? WHY WOULD I KILL ESPIO?" Amy yelled.

"Because you had the perfect opportunity to kill him and make yourself look innocent. The whole situation was panicked and dangerous. One little slip and...BAM! No more Espio." Sally said. Amy was feeling a mix of emotions right now.

"But why would I kill ESPIO though? I don't have anything against and I don't hate him!" Amy yelled again.

"Please. I've seen the way you've looked at him. You give him a smug look everytime he hangs out with us. Like you just wanna punch him in the face. You only have yourself to blame. You did kill him. You disgust me." Sally said in a creepy tone.

"But...I...I didn't...how could you say something like that?" Amy whispered and started to tear up.

As Cream and Vanilla were walking out of the building, Cream thought of something to say to her mother.

"Mom, do you think I'm...weak?" Cream asked.

"Huh? Why would you ask that, sweetie?" Vanilla asked back.

"Because...well, I don't know. I just figured that everybody probably sees me as just some defenseless little girl who can't put up her own fight." Cream explained.

"Did someone at school tell you you're weak? Is that why you're asking me this?" Vanilla asked.

"Well...kind of." Cream awkwardly said.

"Oh, honey! Don't listen to those guys. You are a brave and courageous little girl, especially all that you have been through. Besides, you're still young. You shouldn't be worrying about how tough you should be." Vanilla said and gave her a hug.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Cream asked. Vanilla was put off by this weird question.

"Because I know you better than anyone else does." She answered. She started to get a bit worried for her.

"...Liar..." Cream whispered.

LATER:

Bean was at his house, in his room reading his script.

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): Here, let's all stay in this building for tonight. There's blankets and mattresses here and the air's warmer in this place as well._

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): Fine by me. I'm tired anyways. We'll try looking for people again tomorrow._

_Junko Shimaki (Blaze): If we EVER find people, that is..._

_Hisoka Kato (Espio): I'll take the first lookout, just in case anything weird happens while we're all sleeping._

_Natsumi Mado (Amy): Yeah...you have fun with that! Good night everybody!_

_Hisoka rolls his eyes at Natsumi. Everyone else gets on to a mattress and immediately falls asleep except for Yukie and Kayoko Nanami, who are lying together.. Camera cuts to them_

_Yukie Nanami (Cream): Mom, do you think we'll ever find people again?_

_Kayoko Nanami (Vanilla): I know we will, honey. You just gotta have faith._

_Yukie Nanami: But...I'm scared though. What if something bad happened which caused everyone else to leave and that bad thing will come get us next?_

_Kayoko Nanami: Shhh...go to sleep sweetie. I'll be right here._

_Camera cuts to Yukie, whos eyes close slowly and she drifts into sleep as does Kayoko._

_Camera then cuts to Hisoka, who is coughing like crazy. He runs outside to cough so he doesn't wake everyone else._

_Fade out._

_Fade back in outside the building. Morning has arrived._

_Mamoru Seto (Knuckles): EVERYONE! GET UP THIS INSTANT!_

_Natsumi Mado: Ugh...damnit! I was hoping I would wake up in my own home._

_Hikaru Sasagawa (Charmy): What's going on Mamoru? Did something happen...?_

_Mamoru Seto: Yes, something bad happened! Hisoka is gone! I can't find him anywhere!_

_Satomi Noda (Sonia): WHAT? So he just...disappeared? Without a trace?_

_Mamoru Seto: Yep. I really hope nothing bad happened to him..._

_Ryo Komori (Fang): Maybe he ran away in hopes of getting to where everyone ran to?_

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): I don't think he would do that. It's extremely dangerous to go out at night alone. Especially in an empty city..._

_Kayoko Nanami: No matter what the case is, we have to go find him. He could be hurt or lost._

_Everyone nods and they all exit the building and decide to run left._

_Camera cuts to them walking in the city, all shouting out Hisoka's name._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): Ugh, I give up! I don't think we can find him!_

_Kenta Masuda: No. We can't give up. We need to find him. We need to..._

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): OVER THERE!_

_She points to an alley way across the street. They notice a large puddle of...something leading into it._

_Hikaru Sasagawa: What the heck is that? Is that...blood?_

_They all look at the liquid. It was purple and it looked less 'liquidy' than blood._

_Hayato Kotani: That is definitely not blood._

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): Where the hell did all this come from? This wasn't here before...I think._

_Nori Kusaka (Bean): It leads into the alley...we should go check it out._

_Everyone agrees and slowly walks in the alley way. They follow the trail of the purple goo._

_Ami Kamiya: Why do I get the feeling this could lead us all into danger?_

_They all kept following the trail until they saw something that scared the hell out of them._

_Akira Ikeda: OH MY GOD! HISOKA...HE'S...HE'S..._

**DING DONG!**

The sudden doorbell noise made Bean jump. He quickly ran out of his room to the front door. He opened it to find a package sitting on the step.

"A package...? But I didn't order anything!" Bean said in confusion. But since it was a free, random package, he decided to keep it.

He shut the door and went into the kitchen. He went into the drawer and got out a pair of long and sharp scissors.

He began cutting into the tape and started ripping to box open with force. After he got it open, he picked up what was in the box and stared at it in surprisement.

MEANWHILE...

"They all think I'm weak, huh? Well I bet they've never seen a weak person do THIS before...hahaha." Cream talked to herself, doing a little 'something' in the kitchen. She was making a lot of noise with the utensils she was using.

Vanilla came rushing down to the kitchen.

"CREAM! What are you doing up this late? It's past midnight!" She said.

Cream stopped what she was doing and just stood in silence.

"Cream...? What are you doing?" Vanilla asked in concern.

"You lied to me, mom. You don't think I'm strong at all...do you?" Cream said in a completely different voice which creeped Vanilla out.

"What? What on earth are you talking about, Cream? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Vanilla started to panic.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I know. The entire world knows. I was useless during my adventure with Amy and Big when we went to defeat Metal Sonic. I was only good at flying...that's the only thing I'm good at..." Cream said, changing her tone to a depressing tone.

"Cream...what has gotten into you? PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Vanilla yelled.

"They think I'm weak, mom. And they're right. But I do think I have enough strength in me to do something like this..." Cream said, then turned around. She extended her arms out to show her arms had been all cut up and bloody.

Vanilla gave the loudest gasp ever.

"OH MY GOD, CREAM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" Vanilla cried.

"What do you think I did? I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm strong enough to at the very least hurt myself. And you know what? I kind of like the pain." Cream said. She grabbed the butcher knife that was already bloody and stabbed herself in the palm of her left hand.

"No...YOU GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!" Vanilla screamed, running towards Cream but Cream angrily kicked Vanilla down to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! You really think you know me, huh? Lies. These wounds are weakness leaving the body. I guess no one expected a cute little rabbit girl to cut herself 5 times on each arm, huh?" Cream said with a creepy laugh. Her blood was dripping all over the floor.

"Cream...please...just put the knife down...PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Vanilla started crying.

"Enough! I think I've done enough on my body. Now, to prove that I truly do have a little more strength in me, let's say we practice on someone else, shall we?" Cream said deviously, grabbing another butcher knife.

"No...Cream! Please don't do this! This is your mother speaking to you!" She continued to cry.

"LET'S PRACTICE!" Cream screamed and ran to Vanilla.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vanilla screamed and turned her face away.

But instead of stabbing Vanilla, Cream stabbed herself with both of the knives in the chest, spilling out a bunch of blue blood all over Vanilla.

EOC.

Things are REALLY getting out of hand now and it will only get worse as the story progresses. Please review.


	8. Scared

Bean looked at the item he got in the package.

It was a shiny, big, red apple. But this apple was fake.

"What the hell is this? I DIDN'T ORDER A DAMN APPLE! ...Or did someone send this to me? If so, who would? Is this some kind of joke?" Bean asked himself. The confusion was giving him a headache. He threw the box away and was about to throw the apple away too, but he had this gut instinct that he should keep it. It was weird. He thought the apple was totally useless...but he felt like he just had to keep it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blaze jumped. She was about to go to bed when she heard the blood-curdling scream.

"Oh my god...that sounded like Vanilla!" Blaze said in panic. She immediately ran out of her room, out of her house and over to Vanilla's house. She was lucky Vanilla lived close to her.

Blaze banged on the front door.

"VANILLA? ARE YOU IN THERE? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Blaze yelled. She waited for almost a minute. No response.

"VANILLA! IT'S ME, BLAZE! OPEN UP!" She yelled again. Still no response.

Blaze had no choice but to open the door. The moonlight shone in the living room. Only a small lamp was turned on.

"Vanilla...? Cream...?" Blaze called out.

She then heard a whimper. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Cream? Vanilla? Are you in there?" Blaze asked, walking closer to the kitchen. As she got even closer, she saw Vanilla kneeling, with her back to Blaze.

"Vanilla? What are you doing?" Blaze asked, slowly walking to her.

"...She killed herself..." Vanilla whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Blaze asked again. As she got right behind Vanilla, she saw what Vanilla was staring at.

Cream was lying dead on the floor with cuts all over her arms, hands and chest. A puddle of red and blue blood surrounded her.

**RING RING!**

Knuckles' cellphone was ringing at his nightstand by his bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would someone be calling me this late?" Knuckles said, obviously cranky. It was almost 12:30 am.

He picked up his cellphone and saw that it was from Blaze.

"What the hell? Blaze never calls me..." Knuckles said. He opened his cellphone.

"What do you want, Blaze?"

"YOU NEED TO GET OVER TO VANILLA'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW! CREAM IS DEAD!" Blaze screamed.

"WH-WHAT? HOW?" Knuckles yelled.

"I just...I'll tell you when you and everyone else gets here!" Blaze said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Knuckles confirmed. He jumped out of bed, put on his shoes and raced out the door.

LATER...

"We're here, we're here!" Charmy yelled as he and Vector ran up to the group. They were all in front of Vanilla's house with police cars and an ambulance too.

"Alright Blaze, what the hell is going on here?" Rouge asked.

"I...well...I don't know what exactly happened but...I think Cream killed herself." Blaze explained.

Everyone had shocked expressions.

"WHAAAAAAAT? CREAM KILLED HERSELF? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy shrieked and cried into Tikal's shoulder.

"Hold on here, why would she kill herself? That makes no sense. She's a freaking little kid for crying out loud! There's no reason for her to kill herself!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, I saw stab marks all over her body. One of the butcher knives was still in her hand! Not to mention, Vanilla even said that Cream killed herself!" Blaze said.

"But why on earth would she kill herself? It doesn't make any sense." Sonic said. Rouge had a more worried and nervous look on her face than anyone else did.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Blaze shrugged.

"speaking of Vanilla, where is she anyways?" Vector asked.

"Being interviewed by the police over there." Blaze pointed. Vanilla was still sobbing as a police officer was asking her questions.

"God...poor Vanilla. She must be feeling so awful right now. I can't imagine what she must be going through." Tikal said.

"Poor Vanilla? WHAT ABOUT POOR CREAM? She just committed suicide and no one, not even her mother saw it coming!" Bean said.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing. There was something odd about Cream. Her stab wounds that were on her chest...were leaking this blue blood out onto the floor. I have no idea where the hell that blue blood came from or why it was inside Cream's body." Blaze said. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Blue...blood? What? How does that work?" Sonia asked in confusion.

"How am I suppose to know? I just saw it at the death scene!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Sounds incredibly suspicious if you ask me. Blue blood? Little girl killing herself even though she's shown absolutely no symptoms of suicide? There's something else going on here. There's no way this is all just a coincidence. Something must be screwing with us." Shadow said.

"It sounds kinda familiar to the 'incident' with Espio. He coughed up black blood. Cream had blue blood leaking from her wounds. What is the meaning of this? Is there a connection between Espio's and Cream's deaths? It has to be a person doing this. It seems like the most logical outcome I can come up with." Tails said.

"I really don't wanna sound delusional here but...what if it IS Aoi doing this? I know, we talked about it yesterday but all this weird stuff started to happen ever since we met him. There has to be a reason why this all started after we met him. Plus, my dream honestly seemed like a message of some sort." Fang said.

"I think I agree with you, Fang. That Aoi is weird and even kind of creepy. Maybe we should talk to him?" Tikal asked.

"And ask him what? Ask him if he killed Espio and Cream? HELL NO. Let's just keep on doing the movie but keep a close eye on him at the same time." Knuckles said.

"Woah, hold on a second here! Who said anything about continuing this movie? I sure as hell don't! 2 of our friends already got killed! Do you REALLY think doing this movie is gonna make things better? No. We need to stop this so hopefully no one else can die." Sally frustratingly said.

"But...I want to continue this, Sally. You know how much I want this. I know all of this weird stuff has been happening since we got the movie deal, but this is a HUGE chance for me to get in to the acting industry. We're not even sure if it's Aoi doing this or not. It could be someone else." Blaze said.

"Blaze has a point. Let's just keep doing this until something bad happens again. After that, well...we can go from there." Bean said.

"Fine. Whatever." Sally pouted.

"So...what should we do about Vanilla?" Sonia asked.

They all looked to Vanilla. She was being escorted to the police car.

"Looks like she's being brought in for questioning." Charmy said.

"OH! I'm so stupid!" Tails suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

"I know of someone that can help us! Well, I think. Her name is Sophie. She's a kitsune, like me. She is the smartest person I know. She knows everything...well, almost. That's because she's a psychic. If anyone would know what to do in this situation, it would be her." Tails said.

"Sophie? Who the hell is that and why haven't you introduced us to her?" Sally asked.

"Because...well, she's very shy and I just met her about a month ago. I think she could know a solution to this problem." Tails said.

"Good, so when can we see her?" Rouge asked.

"Erm...well, that's the thing. She gets overwhelmed and pressured easily, which can screw up her readings and thought process. I want her to be calm and collected so she can tell us the reason for what's going on. It's better if just one of you guys come with me." Tails said.

"I'll go with you then. This Sophie person sounds...mysterious." Knuckles said.

"Excellent. We can go at 1 PM." Tails smiled.

"But what about the rest of us? What if something bad happens to us like Cream and Espio? We can't afford having another of our friends dying!" Sonia said.

"I have an idea. We can all keep close watch on each other at all times, to make sure nothing bad happens. We need at least one person to accompany us throughout the day. I think that will work." sonic said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Shadow asked.

"Can you stop being so negative? Just go with the plan!" Sonic yelled.

"Good enough for me. Now, it's been a rough night. I think we should all just go to sleep...or try." Rouge said.

"Go to sleep? HOW CAN I GO TO SLEEP WHEN MY BEST FRIEND KILLED HERSELF? I ALREADY HAVE NIGHTMARES OF ESPIO DYING!" Amy cried.

"You can sleep over at my house, Amy. I promise." Tikal said in comfort.

"I'm gonna go to the police station to see if I can talk with Vanilla. She probably needs a shoulder try on too." Blaze said.

"Fine. I...guess we'll see each other Tuesday at 2 then." Vector oddly said. The group parted ways without saying goodbye because they were soo unnerved by what just happened.

Rouge and Shadow were walking home together.

"Shadow, I need to tell you something important." Rouge said. Shadow whipped his head to her.

"Oh gosh, is it bad?" Shadow asked.

"Well...kind of..." Rouge said in nervousness.

"Great. What is it?"

"I...said something bad to Cream earlier yesterday. I mean, it wasn't an insult or anything. I didn't call her any names. It's just that...well...she was practicing her karate moves outside one day and I came up to her. She said she was training in Martial Arts. I laughed and...well...I basically said that she was weak and that she'll always be known as just a cute, little rabbit." Rouge's legs started shaking because she had no idea what Shwdow's response would be.

"Rouge...why the HELL would you say that to a kid? Don't you realize that it just discourages them? What is wrong with you?" Shadow yelled.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAID THAT! I guess I just couldn't imagine Cream being a tough girl..." Rouge said with a sigh.

"Hmph. Well truthfully, I don't think what you said caused her to commit suicide. I highly doubt Cream would kill herself over something like that. Kids her age do not understand the concept of suicide. Still, you shouldn't have said that. We may never know why she decided to kill herself."

"I guess so. But maybe what I said had a small factor in it..."

WAY LATER THAT DAY:

Tails and Knuckles were walking down Downtown Grand Metropolis.

"Ugh, please don't tell me this girl lives over here. This is the most dangerous part of the city." Knuckles said.

"Beats me why she wants to live in this area." Tails shrugged.

They both walked for a few more minutes until they came upon an apartment complex. It looked decently clean.

"This is where she lives. Her apartment is right up here..." Tails said, quickly walking to it. As they got close to the door, it suddenly opened.

"Ah, Tails. I foresaw your arrival. You need my help don't you? That's right, you do. Come in." Said Sophie. She was a pink Kitsune with three tails and stunning eyes.

"Hey Sophie! I brought a friend with me." Tails said.

"Um...hello?" Knuckles awkwardly said.

"Ooh...an echidna! Those are rare. Please, come in. Make yourself at home." She said then shut the door.

Sophie's apartment was filled with weird things. There were these magic books placed by her TV. Some voodoo dolls. Ritual items. Newspaper articles that have to do with unexplainable stuff happening. And much more.

"Interesting...place you have." Knuckles said, weirded out by the apartment.

"You don't have to lie. I would think it's weird too if I saw someone with this stuff." Sophie giggled. Knuckles raised his eyebrow.

"I told you, she knows everything." Tails said.

"Now, you need my help so you can find out why Espio and Cream died, right? And as to why strange things have been going on? Is that correct?" Sophie asked.

"Yes it is. We are in desperate need for answers and help, Sophie. If you can't help us, then I fear my friends will be in danger." Tails said.

"Oh, you know I'll do anything in my power to help you guys. Come with me." Sophie said, leading the two to near the kitchen. She sat at a small table that only had a crystal ball on it.

"Sit."

Tails and Knuckles pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Now...give me a minute to concentrate..." Sophie said, closing her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply. Knuckles looked at Tails in confusion.

Sophie opened her eyes and immediately peered into her crystal ball. Her eyes started to widen.

Knuckles was tempted to ask what she sees but he felt it would ruin her concentration.

A minute passed by and she jumped back in shock.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Tails asked.

"Oh my...I've never seen anything like this before...this is really...indescribable..." Sophie said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I mean that...I MIGHT got your answer but...what I saw was too complicated for me to comprehend but I will try my best. Now...Tails and friend, you must understand that life can be full of surprises and twists. For this particular problem that you have, you must know that some people kill and some will be killed. That's the circle of life, but there are contradictions. There are no perfect circles anywhere in nature. But if you draw a circle with a compass and a big fat marker, a thick outline will make it seem perfect. But what is perfect exactly? Nothing can be perfect. Not our bodies, our mindsets or anything else in the entire world. One may have a reason to believe they're in a right mental state, but that can also be a part of the problem. Convincing yourself that nothing is wrong with you when there clearly is. And I don't mean flaws like your appeerance or your strength. I mean, how you see things. Your perspective. You may see a face on a wall but someone else might not. My metal box is starting to rot, but that's perfectly natural and ordinary. You need to know that you are the cause of your own broken mindset. Not anyone else. You can fix it though. You can regain a normal mindset through special needs. But what normal is to you, might mean something different to someone else. I'm tired of seeing these shameless outlines of people desperately seeking freedom, happiness, stardom, or just breaking down someone little by little. This is the only thing that can contribute to someone else's broken mindset. Blood flows through veins like stray cats roam through back alleys. We all have our personal problems, but some of us have problems so severe that it can affect our minds and even our bodies. The dark colors of our world respresent these problems. When you're in a lonely place, there is no such thing as a green, yellow, red, white, and pink light. And that...is all I can give out for your problem." Sophie finished.

* * *

><p>"Knuckles, wait up!" Tails yelled, running up to him. Knuckles was stomping off.<p>

"What a waste of our time. Tell me, what the hell was that all about? She didn't even help us! She just gave us this long and confusing explanation and I don't even know what any of it meant! I thought you said she knew everything?" Knuckles said.

"Well what do you want me to do Knuckles? She did everything she could. I'm disappointed she couldn't give us a clear answer either, but we still have to think about what she said. It has to have some truth in it." Tails said.

"Whatever. Looks like we'll just have to live with whatever is screwing with us." Knuckles angrily said.

MEANWHILE...

Sonia and Sally were at Sally's house.

"Still so hard to believe that Cream died...I feel really bad for her and her mom..." Sonia depressingly said while sitting at the kitchen table.

"I know. It feels like a nightmare to me. I mean, you would NEVER expect Cream of all people to commit suicide. It's just...too unrealistic for my tastes." Sally said while washing the dishes.

"Wait, so are you saying that her mom killed her?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe some psycho broke into their house, killed Cream and made it look like it was a suicide." Sally said.

"That's reasonable but...I dunno, I just feel like there's something more to it than that, you know?" Sonia said.

"Maybe. I'm not sure if it would be connected to how Espio died, though. Espio died from a disease...so we thought and Cream died by a suicide or something that looked like a suicide." Sally explained, turning the water off.

"Whatever, I'm a get me some more kool-aid." Sonia said, getting up from her chair and going to the fridge. Sally was putting the plates away in the dishwasher. Sonia sat back down in her chair.

"So anyways, I have some news to tell you." Sonia excitedly said.

"Sounds interesting. Let's hear it!" Sally replied, wiping her hands with a towel.

"I have the body of a pig. HA HA HA HA."

Sally dropped her plate that she was about to put in the dishwasher.

That wasn't Sonia's voice.

"...What did you just say?" Sally asked in fear. She was already too terrified to turn around.

No response.

"Sonia...?" Sally called out. Instead of turning around, she looked at the window right in front of her that reflected back in the kitchen.

Sitting in the chair wasn't Sonia. It was...someone with a deformed looking face to ugly and horrifying to describe. She couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl.

"I know you're looking at me."

The person said it in a god-awful voice. It sounded human, but it sounded like a girl and guy's voice mixed together only 10 times creepier.

Sally's knees were trembling. She was now scared beyond belief. She was fearing for her life now.

She then decided to grab a plate from the sink and held it in throwing position.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sally screamed and threw the plate.

It hit the chair and shattered into pieces, but no one was in it.

Sally put her hand over her mouth and almost fainted. What the hell just happened?

Sonia came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"SALLY! What happened? I heard a crash!" Sonia yelled.

"Wha-wha-wha-what? Where the hell were you at?" Sally stuttered.

"Um, I told you I was going to use the bathroom!" Sonia answered.

Sally widened her eyes. If Sonia was in the bathroom, then who was she talking to and who did she see?

"We need to get out of here right now." Sally said and got on her shoes.

"Sally! Can you please tell me what happened?" Sonia asked.

"I'll tell you when we get outside, now put on your shoes and let's go!" Sally demanded and quickly went out the front door.

EOC.

Another character will most likely die next chapter. Who do you think it will be? Please review.


	9. Hallucinating

"SALLY! Goddamnit, tell me what happened!" Sonia yelled, running up to her outside.

"I just saw something terrifying in the kitchen..." Sally paused but forced herself to continue. "I was talking to you...but, well, I THOUGHT I was talking to you, until I heard your voice change into something plain disturbing. I looked in the window and what I saw in the reflection wasn't you, Sonia. It was something else. Something I can't explain."

Sonia got a frightened look on her face.

"Oh my god...so what does it all mean, exactly?" She asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I just need to get out of that house for a while. Come on." Sally said then gestured Sonia to come follow her.

* * *

><p><em>The camera follows Kayoko running into the main room of the building where everyone was at.<em>

_Kayoko Nanami (Vanilla): YOU GUYS! HELP! I CAN'T FIND YUKIE ANYWHERE!_

_Satomi Noda (Sonia): What? She's gone? How?_

_Kayoko Nanami: I just...I don't know! I turned my back just for a minute and then she just disappeared!_

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): Where did you last see Yukie?_

_Kayoko Nanami: On the second floor..._

_Hayato Kotani: Well, we have to go look for then. We don't want the same thing to happen to her like Espio..._

_Hikaru Sasagawa (Charmy): Please don't remind us of that!_

_Minoru Hirokawa (Shadow): Wait. Before we go, I'm taking my butcher knife with me and I'm gonna lead our way up there. Some maniac could be hiding up there for all we know._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): Just promise not to get too close to me with that thing!_

_Hayato Kotani: Come on, let's go._

_The group quickly runs up the stairs to the second floor, with Minoru leading the group. The camera shows them entering the big hallway on the floor._

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): My god, there's so many doors. Where will we know where to look for her?_

_Izumi then notices a door at the end of the hallway that was slightly moving. The camera cuts to the door, then cuts back to Izumi._

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): OVER THERE! THE DOOR! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE!_

_The group looks to where Izumi is pointing at and the camera cuts back to the door. The group quickly walks to it._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Alright everyone, stay back. I got this._

_Minoru slowly reaches for the doorknob. He grabs it and opens the door as fast as possible._

_Nastumi Mado (Amy) and Ami Kamiya: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_A bunch of junk from the room topples over and falls to the ground, almost knocking over Minoru._

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): Whew, it's just a closet. I almost had a panic attack there..._

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): Great. Nothing but a bunch of useless junk and no sign of Yukie. This is getting to be really creepy..._

_Mamoru Seto (Knuckles): Hey wait a second, what the hell is that there?_

_Mamoru points to a yellow-looking goo on the floor in the closet. It was even on some of the objects in there._

_Hikaru Sasagawa: Um...is that...mustard?_

_Hayato kneels down and dips his fingers in the goo._

_Hayato Kotani: No...it feels like...blood!_

_Akira Ikeda: BLOOD? How is that possible? Blood can't be yellow!_

_Hayato Kotani: Well, it feels too liquidy to be mustard. But you're right, this doesn't even make any sense!_

_Junko Shimaki (Blaze): Reminds me of that purple goo we found at Espio's death site..._

_Then suddenly, Natsumi screams._

_Natsumi Mado: THE DOOR JUST OPENED! LOOK!_

_She points to a door on the left right near the group that was still slowly opening. In the room was trash all over the place and it had a balcony as well. But on that balcony was a familiar-looking person._

_Kenta Masuda: Wait...IS THAT YUKIE?_

_Kayoko gasps and quickly walks into the room._

_Kayoko Nanami: YUKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET DOWN FROM THERE!_

_Junko Shimaki: Guys, look, there's yellow blood in here too..._

_Camera pans to the floor, showing yellow blood leading to the balcony._

_The group then goes to the balcony._

_Mamoru Seto: What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to commit suicide or something?_

_Kayoko Nanami: Get off the ledge, Yukie! You're gonna hurt yourself!_

_Kayoko tries to get closer to Yukie, but stops as soon as she sees Yukie turn around._

_Kayoko Nanami: ...Yukie?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: Something is very fucking screwed up right here._

_Yukie looks at the group with a plain face and then speaks._

_Yukie Nanami: ...It's over._

_Akira Ikeda: What did she say?_

_Then, Yukie steps over the ledge and falls to her death._

_Everyone screams and goes to the ledge._

_They all see Yukie's body crash on to a car below, shattering its windows._

_Natsumi Mado: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Shadow stopped reading and got confused for a second.

"Wait a second...that's similar to how Cream died. Both her and her character committed suicide." Shadow said to himself. He instantly flipped back a couple pages to where Espio's character died and started reading at where his death scene was.

_Akira Ikeda: OH MY GOD! HISOKA...HE'S...HE'S...DEAD!_

_The group gasped and screamed in shock as they all saw Hisoka lay against the alley wall. His bottom jaw was gone and blood was still leaking out from his mouth._

_Ami Kamiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!_

_Izumi Kanai: How...the hell did this happen?_

_Junko Shimaki faces away from the scene and almost throws up._

_Junko Shimaki: Please tell me I did not just see that...please, oh god, PLEASE TELL ME I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!_

_Minoru Hirokawa: You did. Stop denying it._

Shadow gasped and threw the script across the room.

"Oh my god...that was similar to Espio's death! Tails said black blood was at the bottom of his mouth...and after that...Sally, Blaze and me said almost the exact same words just like in the script. No. That is NOT a coincidence. I'm calling everyone over here immediately." Shadow said and quickly grabbed his cellphone.

MEANWHILE...

"Heh heh heh...I'm going insane aren't I? Yes. It's all Espio's fault...if that bastard hadn't spat that black blood in my face, I wouldn't have been infected!" Fang said in a very odd way. His hands were shaking. He lit up a cigar and smoked a big puff out of it.

"Ahhhh...that feels good. I haven't had one of these in years! Hee hee hee. So, if that Aoi person sneaks up right behind me, I'll just stick my cigar right in his eye! That oughta teach him a lesson in trying to fuck me. How dare he give me that fucked up nightmare? I'm scarred for life because of that bastard!" Fang yelled, walking back and forth, but then stopped and faced the small mirror he had in the hallway.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" Fang screamed. He grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the mirror, shattering both into many pieces.

DING DONG!

"AHHH! WHO'S THERE?" Fang jumped and got his baseball bat from his closet.

No response.

"GODDAMNIT, I SAID WHO'S THERE!" Fang yelled even louder.

"Fang, open up! It's me, Bean!" Bean yelled out.

"Oh...him..." Fang whispered. He slowly went to the door and quickly opened it.

"There you are, Fang. I was beginning to get worried for a second. How come you didn't answer my calls?" Bean asked. Fang had a confused look upon his face.

"What? You didn't call me..."

"Yes, I did. I even have the proof on here to show to you."

"Oh! Well, my phone must've died then. So anyways, what's up?"

"I have something important to tell you, but can I come in first? It's cold out here."

"Really? It's not even that cold...but suit yourself I guess."

Bean rushed in the house and Fang shut the door.

"Woah...what the hell happened there?" Bean pointed at the fallen and broken mirror pieces.

"Oh that! Um...I slipped." Fang lied.

Bean turned around and looked at Fang. "Come on, you really expect me to believe that?"

Fang immediately got nervous. "Um, anyways! So what are you here for?" He asked as he went to the kitchen to grab his cigar.

"I'm here because I...hey wait a second, is that a CIGAR you're smoking? Dude, I thought you said you were gonna quit those!"

"Yeah well, I say a lot of things and so do other people." Fang took another puff of his cigar.

"Fang, are you alright? You don't seem...you. Did you have another nightmare?"

"What, are you saying I'm crazy now? Is that it? You don't believe that I actually HAD that nightmare? Huh? HUH?"

"Woah dude, calm down! I didn't mean it like that! You just seem...different. Ever since the last time we went to Pule Productions. Even last night, you seemed totally out of it. What's going on with you, man?"

Fang just laughed in response. "You know, this reminds me of the time when we were kids. Do you remember we were playing on that swingset in the playground back in...errr, damnit, where was it? Oh! Emerald City! Yeah, we were about 10 years old then. Some older guy came walking up to us asking us if we had any money. We both thought he was some homeless creep so I used my fake, plastic gun and shot that plastic ball right at his face and he ran away and screamed like a little bitch! HAHAHAHAHAA! OH MY GOD! I'll never forget that!"

Bean was starting to get weirded-out by Fang.

"Um...Fang...that never happened."

Fang stopped laughing. "...What do you mean, that never happened?"

"Fang, I remember almost everything from when I was 3 until now. That never happened, trust me."

Fang then got slightly angry.

"Hmph. I see. I see it in your eyes. You think I'm psycho, don't you? You only came here to laugh at me. I'm right, aren't I?" Fang said as he walked slowly to Bean and grabbed his baseball bat.

"Wait...Fang! I never said that!" Bean yelled, backing away.

"No, but I know you're thinking it, though. I can see right through you. You can't fool me." Fang started to walk even faster to him.

"No...Fang, STOP!" Bean screamed.

Fang swung his bat and bashed Bean in the head as hard as he could.

Bean was thrown to the ground, already bleeding from his temples. He was barely alive.

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Fang screamed, bashing Bean in the head multiple times, over and over and over again. More and more blood was starting to splatter all over the place.

Fang stopped bashing him as soon as his bat broke in two.

Bean's forehead was cracked open and a ton of blood was gushing out.

"Heh heh heh heh heh...that's right, you don't fucking mess with me." Fang roared and spit on Bean's body.

MEANWHILE...

Amy arrived at Shadow's house.

"Hope I'm not too late!" She said while coming in through the door.

"Nope. You're right on time." Shadow replied.

"Alright Shadow, come on, spit it out. I'm ready to hear what's so important that you called us over here for." Vector asked.

"And I'm willing to bet it's not going to be good." Rouge commented.

"Well, I was gonna wait for Bean, Fang and Vanilla to get here but I suppose we can start without them." Shadow said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys something. I tried to get Vanilla over here, but she kept denying me. She says she wants to be alone for a while and doesn't want to talk to anyone yet." Blaze said.

"I don't blame her. I'd be the same if I was her." Sonia said.

"Yeah, it's completely understandable." Tails added.

Suddenly, someone came rushing in to the house.

"Hey guys, sorry I might be late! Boy, is it hot out there!" Bean announced, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I stopped by Fang's house to see if he wanted to walk with me over here but he didn't answer the door nor did he answer my calls so I decided to go on without me. He's probably at the store or something." Bean explained.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. But we must start this now, before something 'else' happens." Shadow said.

"Boy Shadow, this seems pretty serious. Alright, let's hear it." Sonic said.

EOC.

Things are still getting extreme in the story. Also, last chapter, I lied, someone will die NEXT chapter. (Although technically, someone died in this chapter).


	10. Broken Like Glass

"Now that I've got that done, I need something to cover up the body with." Fang said, with his hands shaking violently.

As he turned around to look for the thing he needed, he gasped and almost fell to the floor.

"WH-WHAT? No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fang screamed.

Bean's dead body was no longer there. In his place, was a big green pillow that was from his couch with the baseball bat on top of it.

"I don't understand. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Fang screamed and got up. He ran over to the green pillow and touched it, to make sure it wasn't some illusion or hallucination.

It was real.

"No. That's impossible. I killed Bean. I EVEN SAW THE FUCKING BLOOD COME OUT OF HIS HEAD! WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME?" Fang yelled and got his baseball bat. He was suddenly becoming extremely paranoid and started hearing voices.

_"Fang...Fang...FANG!"_

"AH! WHO'S THERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He screamed again. His whole body was shaking.

_"Fang...er'uoy ton tcefrep. Tahw evah uoy enod ot flesruoy?"_

"Who's saying that? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Fang threatened then started backing away from the door. The lights in his house started flickering.

"Leave me alone. This is too much." He whispered.

The front door slammed open with extremely hard force.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Fang screamed and fell over, face down into the pile of broken glass.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm a make this short and sweet. From what I found out earlier, the way Cream and Espio died is really similar to how their characters died in the movie script. I knew that it couldn't be a coincidence. Espio died from some...disease or however you wanna call it, with this black blood infecting the bottom jaw of his mouth. His character died from his lower jaw being ripped off. Cream died by stabbing herself to death. Cream's character died by purposely falling off a blacony and onto a car. Guys...the script predicts our deaths in real life!" Shadow explain. Everyone had shocked faces and some even gasped.<p>

"I had a feeling." Bean spoke. "Last night, I was reading the script myself, and noticed that Espio's character's death was similar to the real Espio's death."

"Oh my god! But...if they're dying by how the script goes then who could it be that's killing them?" Rouge asked.

"The man who created the script himself. Aoi Murasaki." Shadow answered. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, don't you think we've had MORE than enough of this talk about Aoi being the murderer? Don't you think it's getting to be ridiculous?" She said.

"For the 20th time in a row, IT HAS TO BE HIM DOING THIS! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK ALL THIS FREAKY SHIT IS HAPPENING? IT STARTED HAPPENING WHEN WE FIRST MET HIM! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Knuckles angrily yelled.

"Knuckles, calm the hell down. Anyways, let's just say, hypothetically, it IS Aoi doing this. If so, how do we stop him? We don't really have any proof for the cops to arrest him, and we can't just kill him." Sonic said.

"Good question and I have the answer. We read the script and find out who's character dies next and how." Shadow answered.

"Good enough for me!" Amy shrugged.

"Oh, Tails! We forgot to ask you. How did your visit with Sophie go? Did she tell you anything important?" Tikal asked. Everyone looked to Tails.

"Oh yeah! We need to know about that this instant!" Charmy said.

"Um...yeah...about that...umm...I...she gave me and Knuckles this...extremely complicated explanation for why this weird stuff is happening to us. I don't even know why she explained it like that. It was so confusing. I still remember most of what she said but...I think it would be too complex for all of us to figure it out and would just cause more stress and confusion." Tails oddly explained. Everyone had a let down look on their face.

"Yep. That girl did nothing to help. I'm thinking she might've did that on purpose." Knuckles said.

"Great, there goes probably our only chance of quickly solving this." Blaze said and sighed.

"So depressing." Bean added.

"I have something to tell you guys." Sally spoke. "It happened earlier today. Me and Sonia were at my house and-"

All the lights suddenly shut off in Shadow's house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Amy screamed.

"Fuck! The electricity is out!" Shadow swore.

"What the hell? How could this have happened so suddenly?" Rouge asked.

"How should we know? It's most likely a power surge!" Vector said.

"Ohhhhhh man, the weird stuff is happening again! GOD HELP US!" Charmy cried.

"Oh shut up. Someone, bring me a match or a lighter so I can light some candles." Shadow demanded.

_Bang bang bang bang bang._

They could all clearly hear someone on the second floor running around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?" Amy screamed again.

"Will someone please shut her up?" Sally asked.

"Is there someone up there? Did someone break in?" Tikal asked.

"If someone broke in, then I'm gonna beat the shit out of that bastard. I'll be right back." Shadow said, grabbing his cellphone and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, you guys, I am seriously scared and freaked out now beyond belief. I think I might have a panic attack!" Sonia worriedly said.

"Just calm down and breathe in and out slowly, okay?" Tails said in a comforting voice which made Sonia feel better.

Shadow used the light from his cellphone and used it to guide him to the drawers. He frantically opened them one by one and found his flashlight. He turned it on and grabbed a butcher knife from the utensils drawer. He came running back in to the living room.

"Alright. I'm going up there and see what the hell was making that noise. You all just stay down here." Shadow ordered. Rouge stood up.

"I'm coming with you! In case anything bad happens, you're gonna need backup!" She heroically said.

"Fine. If you insist. Now let's go!" Shadow and Rouge then went to the staircase and ran up it.

"Alright, if the noise was right above us in the living room, then it should be...HERE!" Shadow said, pointing to the door closest to them at the right.

"...Is that your bedroom?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. That fucker better not have messed anything up." Shadow said. He reached for the doorknob and slammed it open.

"I don't see anything..." Rouge whispered.

"The bastard's probably hiding." Shadow replied and checked under the bed. Nothing.

Rouge checked in the closet. Nothing.

The window wasn't open either. Nothing seemed out of place in the room.

"Okay, this is getting to be really confusing now." Shadow said.

"Let's check the room next door. Maybe it came from in there?" Rouge suggested. They exited the bedroom and headed for the next room.

"This is the guest room. Luckily, I don't have anything important in there, but still." Shadow said. Instead of going for the doorknob, he just kicked the door open.

"AH!" Rouge shrieked, immediately noticing things were knocked over and all over the place in the room from the flashlight. Shadow gazed at the room in shock and anger. It was a complete mess in there. The bed was all torn up and the window was wide open.

"WHO...DID THIS?" Shadow angrily yelled, squeezing the flashlight as hard as possible.

"Shadow, look! Over there!" Rouge pointed, barely seeing something that looked out of place in the dark. Shadow pointed his flashlight at the wall right in front of them and gasped.

**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IT.**

It was written in big words with a black marker, almost covering half of the wall.

"Oh my god. So, this IS a person messing with us..." Rouge said, still in shock.

"I'm telling you, it's Aoi. Everything is starting to become clearer and clearer." Shadow said.

Rouge noticed something else again, on the wall behind the bed.

"Wait...Shadow...I think there's more writing on the wall where the bed is!" Rouge pointed out. Shadow walked in with her and pointed his flashlight at it.

**BEHIND YOU.**

Shadow and Rouge immediately got chills down their spine. They didn't want to turn around to see what possible horrors they might see or find, but what choice did they have?

They turned around.

* * *

><p>Fang got his face out of the glass pile and screamed in pain. Shards were stuck all over his face. His eyes, his forehead, his lips, his cheeks, his noise and even his ears too.<p>

"Auugggghhhh...HELP ME!" Fang yelled out and started crying. He was bleeding fast. He tried taking the shards out of his eyes at first. The pain was 10 times worse now as he was struggling to get the shard out.

Fang screamed again as he got the shard out of his left eye. His vision from his left eye was extremely blurry and distorted and was letting out blood.

He now tried to get the shard out from his other eye. He screamed yet again as the pain was unbearable. It shot through his whole body.

He got the shard out of his right eye now. He could see now, but his vision was blurry and it looked like he was now crying tears of blood from his eyes.

Fang struggled to get up and attempted to walk as careful as possible to his homephone. Blood was dropping on the floor in many droplets. Fang could feel the blood trinkling down his neck and onto his chest.

He got to the phone but fell down as he grabbed it. Thankfully, he had a good memory of the number pad on a phone so his blurry vision did not stop him. He pressed the numbers 9-1-1.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Help...me..." Fang struggled to get out his words as he was feeling weak and faint.

"Excuse me? What did you say, sir?"

"Please...help...me...I..." Fang tried to finish his sentence but he collapsed before doing so.

EOC.

That's the third death now. But things will only just get more...dare I say, fucked up from here! Please review.


	11. Out of Control

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Rouge screamed and fell to the floor.

They saw Cream. She looked too real to be a figment of their imaginations. She was lying on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Wha-wha-what? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU'RE DEAD!" Shadow yelled. Cream was still crying on the floor. Except...Shadow and Rouge noticed that the tears she was crying out were blue colored.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This is just a trick of our minds. It has to be. No other explanation for it." Rouge said in panic.

"What do you think we should do? Should we just leave her here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, duh! Shadow, she's not real. Our minds are playing tricks on us. Cream is dead. There's no way she could be alive. It's impossible." Rouge said, trying not to stare at the crying rabbit.

"...I don't know. Let's get everyone up here to see this." Shadow said then ran out of the room. Rouge pouted and ran after him.

"I hope Shadow and Rouge are okay. Whatever is up there...seems pretty dangerous." Amy said.

"Of course they'll be okay. They're two of the strongest people here." Tails said.

"I wonder where Fang is and why he hasn't returned my text messages. I hope nothing bad happened to him." Bean said.

"Why do I get the feeling that something DID happen to him?" Sonia asked. Bean looked to her.

"Why would you say that for?" He asked. Sonia shrugged.

"Don't know. It just seems weird how he hasn't replied to your texts or how he hasn't come here yet. It might seem like I'm over-thinking it, but...it's better to be safe than sorry." She replied.

"I think we should go over there after we're done here. I'm also having a feeling something is up with Fang." Sonic said.

"Do you think he's...dead?" Sally asked.

"Please don't say that. There's a million possibilities that could've happened with Fang. Let's not jump to conclusions." Tikal said.

"Makes me wonder how this weird stuff could be happening. It feels like we're in some twisted, fucked up movie." Knuckles said, picking at his cuticles.

"Heh. Reminds me of how we all got to star in a movie that we didn't audition for." Tails chuckled.

"You know...that IS kind of an interesting comparison you just made, Knuckles. This is something you could only expect in a movie, yet it's happening in real life." Blaze said.

"What are you trying to say? That we're all 'subconciously' in a movie?" Vector asked. Charmy got confused at what Vector was saying.

"Um...no. I'm just saying it's stuff you only see in the movies...or even in a story." Blaze added.

"YOU GUYS! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Shadow screamed while running up to them with Rouge.

"What? What happened?" They all asked.

"It's...it's...you just need to see this! COME ON!" Shadow yelled and lead everyone up the stairs. They ran to his room.

Everyone except Shadow and Rouge gazed in shock at the black writing on the wall.

"You can't escape it...? Escape from what? Does anyone know?" Bean asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

"What is that suppose to mean? This is making my head hurt..." Amy said in despair.

"Where the hell is she? SHE WAS RIGHT HERE!" Shadow yelled, checking in the closet.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Vector asked.

"...Cream. Yes. Cream. When me and Shadow saw those big words over there, by the bed," Rouge pointed to the bed. They all saw the big words "**BEHIND YOU**" written in black. "we turned around and saw Cream, crying on the floor. She looked so real..." Rouge explained. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait a second, you saw CREAM? What the hell? Cream is dead! Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination?" Sally asked. Rouge shook her head.

"HELL NO! She looked way too real to be a hallucination! We saw her, then we ran downstairs to get you guys, but now she's gone!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Maybe it's Cream's ghost? I know a few of you might not believe in ghosts but it's a possibility." Sonia suggested.

"Ghosts don't exist, Sonia. It's all just a bunch of BS." Knuckles said and crossed his arms. Charmy rolled his eyes.

"Okay. If it wasn't Cream's ghost that you saw or some hallucination, then how could you both have seen Cream?" Tikal asked.

Rouge was about to answer, until she noticed a short figure dressed in black creeping up on Sonic.

"SONIC, BEHIND YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Rouge screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic shrieked and jumped around. There was nobody there.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Shadow yelled.

"I-I SAW SOMEONE RIGHT BEHIND SONIC! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!" Rouge screamed.

"MAN, what the hell could be fucking up our minds so badly that we're hearing and seeing things? THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Vector yelled.

Suddenly, there was a slam from the door. It sounded like it came from the front door.

"AH! WHO'S THERE?" Amy screamed out.

"That bastard's probably back to screw with us some more..." Shadow said.

"No, I think it's Fang you guys!" Bean said and ran out the room. Everyone else followed him.

"Fang? Is that you?" Bean called out from the top of the stairs. "Fang...?"

"...Bean, I don't think that's Fang..." Sonic whispered.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Bean suddenly fell down and started getting dragged down the stairs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bean screamed for his life. His feet were put up as if a ghost was dragging him.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone screamed.

Next, Amy was suddenly pushed through the stair railing and landed on a table below which immediately broke it upon her fall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Knuckles screamed. Knuckles and Tikal were suddenly pushed into the bathroom right behind the group. The door slammed shut as soon as they got in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEBODY HELP UUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" Sally screamed. She was suddenly knocked down and dragged into Shadow's bedroom while still screaming her head off. The door also slammed shut.

"RUN RUN! GET DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!" Shadow screamed.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Sonia screamed. It's like a force was holding her back. Everyone else looked back at her. They gasped as they saw Sonia get thrown into the hall mirror, shattering the entire glass.

"SONIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Aaaah-uh!" Sonic yelped, way ahead of the group as he tripped over and faceplanted into the glass table where the candle was lit. Everything was now completely dark except for the light from Shadow's flashlight.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Rouge screamed.

"I'm right here, Rouge!" Shadow yelled.

"Where's the fucking door at?" Vector asked.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Charmy suddenly screamed. There was then a sudden crash of glass as it looked like Charmy was thrown out the window of the living room. All the glass had shattered.

"CHARMY! NO!" Vector cried. Suddenly, the sound of Vector falling down and being dragged was heard. He screamed until it faded away.

"VECTOR? WHERE DID YOU GO? VECTOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Tails cried.

"Fuck, I didn't see him!" Shadow swore.

"You guys, I think I'm about to...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaze screamed as she fell to the ground and vibrated on the floor as if she was having a seizure.

"BLAZE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shadow yelled, coming to her side. White foam was coming out of her mouth.

"Hold on, let me-AH!" Tails suddenly screamed as he was being dragged up the stairs.

"TAILS!" Shadow yelled, running after him.

"SHADOW, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED TO HELP BLAZE!" Rouge screamed and started to cry. Blaze was still vibrating about.

"Blaze, I'll be right back, I promise!" Rouge said, still crying and ran up the stairs.

"SHADOW? TAILS? WHERE ARE YOU?" Rouge yelled. She then noticed a small light in the right hallway.

"Shadow...?" Rouge called out. She ran in to where the light was coming from. Her jaw dropped as she found the flashlight on the floor, but no sign of Shadow.

"Shadow, are you in here?" She called out again. She picked up the flashlight and looked around the room.

She then heard a noise outside. She looked out the open window and didn't see anything on the ground.

"What the...AH!" Rouge felt herself fall out of the window and heading towards the ground.

EOC.

What the hell just happened in this chapter? Please review.


	12. Fake?

Alright, I know you followers of this story are furious at me for not updating in like 10 years and I have no excuse. I simply got...well, a little TOO lazy and therefore I prolonged the hiatus more than I meant to. I'm really sorry but goddamnit, I am gonna finish this fic whether I like it or not.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Rouge screamed. She suddenly realized that she was back in the living room, on the couch and everyone was staring at her weird. The electricity was also back on too.<p>

"What...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She shrieked.

"Calm down! You fainted for some reason back in the guest room so I brought you back down here to see what was up." Shadow said.

"Did you see something in the room that made you faint?" Sonia asked.

"I...I don't even remember fainting! What the hell is going on? Shadow, do you remember seeing Cream crying on the floor when we saw those words...what was it...'BEHIND YOU' in big black letters? And there was something else in there written in black as well...shit, I can't even remember it now!" Rouge yelled in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about? There was nothing written in black in that room! I saw you rush in the room and faint out of nowhere!" Shadow confirmed.

"But...I don't understand. You guys...I saw you guys get attacked by this invisible thing. It looked so real! And how did the electricity get turned back on?" She asked.

"I think you were just dreaming, Rouge. That's the only thing I can come up with. And the electricity just randomly came on a few minutes ago. Not sure why." Tikal explained.

"You're probably just overwhelmed by everything that's going on." Bean said.

"But still, why did I have that dream? That was insane..." Rouge shook her head, trying to get her mind off of it.

"Hey, what did you guys find up there anyway? The thing that was making those noises?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing. The windows didn't even look like they were tampered with, which is the only way to get in the second floor." Shadow said.

"So there's 3 possibilities going on here then. 1. All of us are going fucking insane at the same time and imagining the weirdest and craziest shit ever, which in this case might mean that we all have somehow developed an extremely severe mental disorder. 2. Aoi has somehow managed to fuck up our minds and likes to watch us squirm and try to kill us in odd ways. Or 3, there is some supernatural force at hand that is making everything the way it is. Take your picks people." Sally explained.

"All of them seem unlikely in my opinion. It just seems...I dunno, too unrealistic I suppose." Vector said.

"GRRRR, for the billionth time, IT IS AOI DOING THIS! THE PROOF IS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU PEOPLE!" Shadow raged.

"But HOW is he doing this, Shadow? HOW is Aoi making all this stuff happen? HOW can he make all our minds, at once, experience things that are completely out of the ordinary? You need to use logic and sense on this one." Tikal explained.

"Pshh, typical Tikal that is always skeptical about everything." Blaze said.

"And what is that suppose to mean exactly?" Tikal asked, crossing her arms.

"Well it's obvious that you don't believe Aoi is doing this, so tell me Miss Know-it-all, what is the cause of all this?" Blaze asked, also crossing her arms.

"I never said that! I DO believe that Aoi is linked to this due to everything happening ever since he came along. However...the fact is, we must try to understand how and why this is happening and what Aoi has to do with it. We can't just assume Aoi is the root basis of this. There has to be something more at work here." Tikal said.

"I agree with you, Tikal. Maybe we're being mislead though, thinking that Aoi is doing this when it's actually something else at work here." Tails said.

"Ugh, all this stuff is making my brain hurt." Amy facepalmed herself.

"Shadow, you mentioned earlier something about the script having Espio's character death similar to his real death. Did the same go for Cream too?" Sally asked.

Shadow gasped. "Holy crap, I totally forgot about that! Thank you so much for reminding me! I was gonna go over that until we were sidetracked by whatever the hell was happening up there."

"I remembered that too just now. Looks like something wants to keep us from finding out the truth..." Tails said.

"That actually makes sense, Tails. So creepy..." Amy commented.

"Can we get back to the script thing please? We're wasting enough time as it is!" Knuckles yelled.

"Alright alright. I got the script with me. Now the page where Cream died is on 26. Her death scene describes her as standing on the edge of the balcony and facing everyone and then her character saying "It's over". She then jumps off and smashes onto a car." Shadow explained.

"...So? How does that relate to Cream's actual death?" Vector asked in total confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? Her character committed suicided and so did Cream! Do the math, dummy!"

"So that does it then! The script foreshadows who is gonna die next and how." Blaze figured it out.

"But how exactly does that work though? I mean...this is some Final Destination stuff right here!" Bean freaked.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is, is that Espio and Cream's deaths are a lot alike their character deaths and it's likely the same for the rest of us." Shadow said.

"Alright, so we need to get to the rest of the deaths ASAP. Who dies next?" Tikal asked.

"Hold on, I'm looking. I haven't gotten a chance to look at the rest yet...AHA! I think I found it! Look right here." Shadow said and showed everyone.

_Natsumi Mado (Amy): Hayato, we've been walking for hours! Face it, there is NOBODY in this city! Let's just get back to the building._

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): But there has to be though! Every single person in the city could NOT have escaped to somewhere else. It just doesn't make any sense._

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): Well it would certainly help if we found out what caused everyone to leave, but alas, we have found nothing._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): Can't we just go to the next city over? I'm sure everyone could not have gone that far away._

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): Let's see here...the closest city to Grand Metropolis is Emerald City. By foot, it's gonna take us till next morning. By car, it'll only take us an hour or so. But unless any of you know how to hotwire a car, then we're screwed._

_Minoru Hirokawa (Shadow): Can't we just go back to the building? This is such a waste of time._

_Mamoru Seto (Knuckles): And what are we suppose to do when we get back there, huh? Just sit around and do nothing like we have been for the past few days? No! We NEED to find out what happened._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Oh really then? There where do you propose we look then, hmmm? If you haven't noticed, we found absolutely ZERO clues on what the hell made everyone leave and 2 of our friends are dead. Do you REALLY think it's a good idea to be out in the open where anything can get us?_

_Mamoru Seto: Don't be stupid! We're in a big group and if anything were to attack us, they wouldn't be able to kill all of us at once at least. We're at more of an advantage here so don't you DARE pretend that we're in any kind of danger._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Okay, that does it, you are officially delusional. How can you say we're not in danger when 2 of our friends are already DEAD? CAN YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?_

_Junko Shimaki (Blaze): GUYS! COME ON! This isn't the time to be arguing! Let's just plan out what we're gonna do when we get back to the building, alright?_

_Nori Kusaka (Bean): Uhh...you guys, where the heck did Ryo go?_

_Hikaru Sasagawa (Charmy): Ryo? He was right behind me a few minutes ago. That's odd..._

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): Oh no...please don't tell me..._

_They heard Ryo's chilling scream from afar._

_Mamoru Seto: SHIT!_

_The camera follows them as they all run as fast as they could to where Ryo could be._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): It was around here right? The scream didn't sound that far away!_

_Hayato Kotani: Yeah, around here maybe. But...I don't see any sign of him! There's no alleys around here so maybe he's in one of the stores?_

_Natsumi Mado: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THERE HE IS!_

_Camera pans over to a red car with Ryo sitting in the drivers seat. The glass from the windshield had mostly been smashed through, and it looked like all the glass struck through his body. The camera shows a bloody sight of his body with glass piece stuck in him everywhere._

_Daisuke Ijima: No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RYOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang noise as the camera quickly cuts to show part of the store nearest to the group, showing a glimpse of a dark figure running on top of it._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Hey! HEEEEEEYYYY! GET BACK HERE!_

_Akira Ikeda: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: I saw someone run on that roof right there! I could've sworn!_

_Junko Shimaki: I saw it too! Was that a...person?_

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): I can't think of anything else that it would be. But does this mean that someone may be stalking us?_

_Hayato Kotani: I'm not sure...but whatever that was, they likely killed poor Ryo..._

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my god...FANG IS THE NEXT ONE TO DIE! WE NEED TO GO GET HIM!" Bean screamed and headed for the door.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD UP A FUCKING SECOND HERE! We don't even know what to fucking expect when we get to his place! He could be dead for all we know, which might explain why he hasn't come here yet!" Shadow yelled.

"But he might be hurt though Shadow which is WHY we need to get over there right this instant!" Bean yelled.

"Okay okay okay! Here, me, Bean, Sonic and Knuckles will go over to Fang's place and try to find him. The rest of you, read through the script and find out who's character dies next. We'll be back as quick as we can." Shadow said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Rouge pleaded.

"No! I don't want you to faint out of nowhere like last time..." Shadow said.

"I won't, I promise! Just trust me Shadow, I want to do this!" Rouge pleaded again.

"Sigh...fine. Come on!" Shadow gestured and the five ran out of the house.

"Alright guys, you heard Shadow, let's find who dies next in the script." Blaze said and snatched the script.

"And while you guys do that, I'm gonna use the bathroom since I've been holding it in for 6 hours!" Charmy said and zoomed off upstairs.

"Um...right then. I'm gonna get something to drink from Shadow's fridge. Do you guys want anything?" Sally asked.

"Yes, if he has one, a Diet Coke if you will." Sonia said.

"...Just give me some water." Amy said, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright. Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads. "No, I don't feel like drinking right now. My mind is overly-focused on everything that's happening." Tikal said.

"You do look pretty stressed out...you should go lie down." Vector suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. The guest room is upstairs right? I'll be up there for a little while." Tikal said and quickly made her way upstairs.

"We all could use a little rest to be honest." Tails said.

"Geez, Shadow has weird taste in drinks. Vodka? Corona? MELON JUICE? What the hell? Just yucky if you ask me!" Sally said, getting the drinks that she needed.

"Who cares? People like different things." Sonia said while skimming through the script.

Sally brought the Diet Coke to Sonia and brought the glass of water to Amy. Sally got herself some lovely Hawaiian Punch and started gulping it down and so did Amy with her water.

"Man, this is the 8th page I'm skipping too after page 31. I hope I didn't skip it because I am NOT reading all this shit." Sonia said in frustration.

"Just look where anything that has words in CAPS in it, because that usually means that something happened or is about to happen." Blaze suggested.

As they were talking, Tails and Vector kind of got off into their own space. Meanwhile, Sally decided to speak to Amy.

"Hey Amy...uhh...about what I said a few days ago...about how it's your fault that Espio died...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just looking for someone to blame." She confessed.

Amy sighed. "I accept your apology. But you really got me depressed and confused from what you said, I even cried about it for a whole hour!"

"I know! I'm just...I'm sorry. Okay? You have every single right to be mad at me. I just...Amy, everything that's been happening has been taking a huge toll on my mind. Mentally, physically and emotionally I am stressed out! You know how I get when I'm stressed!"

"And you think everyone else isn't? INCLUDING ME? ...But I understand where you're coming from though. Just please, don't say something like that ever again alright? You scare me when you act like that." Amy said in sorrow.

"I promise I won't." Sally said in comfort and put her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vector shouted as he jumped from the couch.

The sounds of multiple dogs barking came out of nowhere. It literally sounded like they were outside the door.

"Woah! Why is there dogs over here?" Blaze asked.

They all looked out the window and there they were, 3 aggressive looking dogs all wildly barking and pointing towards the front door.

"Holy crap they look scary! Imagine if they try to bite you!" Sonia said.

"Why are they here all of a sudden?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna get rid of them. Shadow has a gun in the closet, right?" Vector asked as he headed there.

"WHAT? You're seriously gonna kill them?" Blaze freaked.

"No! I'm just gonna scare them off! If we don't do anything about it, they'll probably be out there all night!" Vector answered back as he was digging through the closet. He quickly Shadow's gun. A handgun. Although, not powerful, it was easy to use and good enough to injure someone badly.

"Be careful Vector. Don't let them in!" Tails said in fright.

Vector went to the door and put his hand on the knob. He hesitated to open it because he didn't want the dogs rushing in there.

He slammed it open and was about to shoot...until he saw there were no dogs there at all. The barking immediately stopped.

"...WHAT?" Was all Vector could say.

"Okay, how the FUCK is that possible? You all saw that right? And heard them? The dogs barking? There's no way they could have just suddenly stopped right when he opened the door!" Sally yelled as she and the others got to the door.

"Once again, I am confused at what the hell is going on." Sonia annoyingly said.

"Wait...let me just check..." Vector said as he stepped outside, gripping the handgun tightly. He walked forward and looked around the yard. Shadow's yard was closed off to the street by a tall fence with a gate to get in.

The gate was wide open, though that might've been due to Shadow and the others not closing it when they left.

"I don't see anything." Vector said, looking around everywhere. He then jumped as he heard and saw the bushes furthest from him rustle.

"SHIT! GET BACK INSIDE!" He screamed and ran back and slammed the door locked.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?" Sonia panicked.

"I saw something moving around in those big bushes out there." Vector answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but I didn't want to take any chances." Vector said.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard on the door and everyone screamed and jumped.

"OKAY THAT IS NOT AN ANIMAL DOING THAT!" Sally screamed.

"LEAVE US ALOOOOOOOOOONE!" Sonia screamed as well.

"QUIET! Don't let whoever is out there know that we're in here!" Tails shushed.

"Are you kidding me? Anyone with regular vision can see that the lights are on in this house from the outside!" Sonia spat.

"You should go out there Vector, considering you have the gun and all." Blaze suggested.

"No. Why go out there when I can check the windows?" Vector asked.

"Oh! Of course. Stupid me..." Blaze facepalmed herself.

Vector to the blinds and opened them. He looked near where the door was but couldn't see anyone.

He checked around the yard again, but still couldn't see a thing.

"Okay, I don't get it...there is nobody out there, those dogs disappeared in a split second...what the fuck is all this?" Vector said in increasing frustration.

"I have no idea. Wait a second...TAILS! Remember what you said earlier about how we keep getting distracted from finding out the truth?" Blaze said.

"Um...yes. Why?" Tails confusedly asked.

"Well that's exactly what's happening right now! If it weren't for these stupid noises, me and Sonia would've found out who dies next in the script!" Blaze said, getting excited.

"Oh my gosh...you're right! I can't believe I didn't see it till now!" Tails said.

"But wait, I don't understand how that works. What exactly IS distracting us? I mean...umm...gosh, I'm trying to make it not sound complicated..." Amy said while rubbing her chin hard.

_CRASH!_

A huge rock was thrown through the window and smashed the glass throughout the room. Everyone was knocked over by the huge surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Vector screamed.

"FUCK THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Sonia screamed and ran out the door.

"SONIA WAIT!" Sally yelled as she chased after her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GET BACK IN HERE!" Tails yelled as loud as he could.

"Shit, the script!" Blaze shrieked as she noticed the rock just so happened to land on the script, messing it all up.

"Oh...okay then. You guys, I'm gonna get Charmy and Tikal. We're getting the hell out of here and meeting up with the others." Vector instructed.

"WHAT? But Shadow told us to stay here though!" Amy said.

"I know but it isn't safe here. Not as a separated group." Vector responded and ran up with the stairs.

"Damnit! The page is all dirty! I can't see some of the words on here!" Blaze said as she tried her hardest to see if a death scene was on that page.

As Vector got to the 2nd floor, he barged into the bathroom where Charmy was.

"CHARMY WE NEED TO GO RIGHT...hey! What the hell are you doing?" Vector suddenly asked. Charmy whipped his head around him.

"Um...n-nothing!" He stuttered. He was sitting on the floor doing something.

"You have something in your hand, don't you? Let me see it NOW!" Vector demanded.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!" Charmy cried as he backed away from him.

"LET ME SEE!" Vector angrily yelled as he tackled Charmy and eventually got the item he was holding.

"What is this...a plastic bag filled with ravioli? Why the hell do you have this?" Vector confusedly asked.

"I was carrying it in my pockets because I was saving it for a snack and decided to eat it now cause I was starving!" Charmy said.

"Ugh, well why the hell didn't you just tell...hey wait a second! This does NOT look Ravioli! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?" Vector yelled, showing Charmy the bag.

"What are you talking about, it is Raviloli!" Charmy yelled back.

"NO IT'S NOT! I KNOW WHAT RAVIOLI LOOKS LIKE AND THIS IS NOT RAVIOLI! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Vector was literally screaming and his face was scary looking.

"FINE! IT'S WHITE SKIN PATCHES!" Charmy answered and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"You guys! I think I found the next death!" Blaze announced and Amy and Tails ran to her.<p>

"Who is it, who is it?" Amy quickly said.

"It's...from here, it looks like it says Mamoru something. I forgot each character that we were given except for mine. Does one of you know who Mamoru is?"

Tails gasped. "It's Knuckles!"

* * *

><p>Sonia stopped running to catch her breath. Her legs were tired and she felt like she was gonna simply drop to the ground.<p>

She then heard somebody walking toward her. She looked up and gasped at who she saw.

It was Aoi.

EOC.

I hope this makes up for my super long absence. If it doesn't, then just look out for the next chapter since things are going to get more intense from here on out.


	13. Monster

Okay, I think I underestimated how long this fic is gonna be. I originally thought it would only be about 20 chapters...but with the way things are going right now, it really looks like it will end at around 30 chapters. I think that might be the reason why I'm so hesitant to update this fic the most.

* * *

><p>Sonia backed away from Aoi.<p>

"What do you want from me? Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"Now why would I do that for? I would never hurt someone! Not in a million years." Aoi said.

"Oh please! Me and my friends know what you're up to! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT ESPIO AND CREAM ARE DEAD!" Sonia screamed.

"My fault? I'm quite certain that I wasn't involved in their deaths..." Aoi said, still having that creepy smile upon his face.

"Shut up! Don't you dare try to act innocent. You're the reason why so many fucked up things are happening in our lives. None of this would've happened if we hadn't met you!" Sonia started to sob.

"Sonia...I'm afraid that you must be confusing me with somebody else. I don't have the power to make odd stuff happen. And even if I did, I wouldn't do it on you and your nice little friends. No...that would be so unlike me." Aoi shook his head.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something? WE ALL KNOW THAT IT'S YOU! This whole fucked up chain of events has been fucking happening ever since we fucking met you! YOU ARE FUCKING SICK! AND I CAN REPORT YOUR ASS TO THE POLICE BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR FUCKING NAME BY THE BACK OF MY FUCKING HAND, IT IS AOI FUCKING MURASAKI! SO YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sonia screamed and raged as loud as she could, letting more tears come out. Aoi just sighed.

"Sonia, there's no need for the excessive swearing. I highly suggest you take a breather and calm down. You're wasting too much of your energy by being angry over nothing."

Sonia calmed down immediately and wiped her eyes. "I...apologize..."

Aoi smiled. "I accept your apology. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be getting home now."

Aoi crossed the street and headed off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"You...ate...these...skin patches?" Vector dropped the bag and backed away from him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"<p>

Charmy cried even more. "I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP IT! The taste...it's so addictive! You can't even begin to believe how much of a rush I get from eating them!"

"No. I can't believe I'm hearing this...that is FUCKING DISGUSTING! How the hell did you get these anyways?" Vector demanded to know.

"I can't tell you! I just can't!" Charmy yelled.

"This is ridiculous. Come on, get your ass up. We're getting the hell out of here." Vector said and dragged Charmy hard by the arm out of the bathroom.

"TIKAL! Get up! We're leaving this instant! We need to catch up with the others!" Vector yelled and barged into the guest room.

He heavily gasped at what he saw.

There was writing of black marker all over the room, on the walls. There was literally a million words written that took up each speck of space that you could barely what see each word said.

"According to the tests...they say...THAT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF WE KEEP LIVING A FUCKING LIE!" Tikal screamed as she scribbled hard in one certain part of the wall.

"TIKAL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vector yelled and ran to her.

"H-HELP ME!" She suddenly screamed and banged her head against the wall.

"Oh god...not you too..." Vector said in extreme worry and carried Tikal on his shoulders and brought her carefully down the stairs with Charmy.

"Woah, what's wrong with her?" Tails asked.

"She was acting...well...completely unordinary. I'm not sure how to describe it. And THIS GUY RIGHT HERE...ugh, I can't even SAY it!" Vector said in disgust. Charmy looked away in embarassment.

"Um...alright then. So we're out of here, right? We need to catch up with the others ASAP!" Blaze said.

"Yes, we are. But we need to find Sonia and Sally first. Come on!" Vector said and lead the group out of there.

"SONIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sally called from afar. Sonia jumped around to see Sally running to her.

"Oh...it's you..." Sonia whispered.

Sally slowed and stopped. She was heavily panting and struggled to speak. "Ugh, you...shouldn't run off -pant- like that! Don't you get that we have to stay together?"

"Sorry. I was just really frightened and...yeah." Sonia oddly said.

"Whatever, it's okay. We just need to get back to the house. Anything weird could happen if we're all separated." Sally said and they both quickly walked back to the house, but Sally stopped.

"Did something happen to you just now?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Sonia quickly responded.

"Oh. It's just that...nevermind, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Now which way could they have went?" Tails asked, looking in both directions on the street.<p>

"Oh look! There they are!" Amy yelled.

The group gave a sign of relief as soon as they saw them.

"Hey! Sorry about that, I just had to get her back here." Sally explained. Sonia tried not to look at everyone.

"It's fine. But we have to go right now. Knuckles is the next one to die after Fang!" Blaze said. The group then ran to their destination.

Meanwhile, the other group already arrived at their destination. Sonic banged on the door and waited.

"God, I really hope Fang is okay...I mean, there's obviously a reason why he never showed up at the house." Bean said.

"Let's just not jump to conclusions until we find out what's going on with him." Rouge said.

Sonic banged on the door again.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Shadow impatiently said and kicked the door open.

"Real nice." Bean said in sarcasm.

The group went in and shrieked as they immediately saw Fang's body laying outside the Kitchen, with glass shards all over his face.

"OH MY GOD FANG!" Rouge cried and went to him.

"Oh no...is he...dead?" Bean hesitated to ask.

Knuckles checked for his pulse. He sighed and nodded his head.

"My god, how the hell did this happen to him?" Shadow asked.

"I'm guessing by that." Sonic pointed to a spot by the hallway that had a big pile of glass underneath a broken mirror.

"So, I'm just gonna guess that Fang somehow fell on his face, onto that glass pile and eventually died. Would I be totally wrong in saying that?" Knuckles said.

"No. You're probably right." Rouge quickly responded. "But the question is, how did that mirror get smashed and by whom?"

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Bean screamed and pointed at the hallway.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Shadow loudly asked.

"Down the hallway! I swear on my life I saw someone run into the room at the very end!" Bean freaked out.

"That's it, I'm going in there!" Knuckles yelled and ran at the speed of light to the room.

"WAIT KNUCKLES I DON'T THINK THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Rouge screamed and ran after him as did everyone else.

Knuckles got into the room. It was a bedroom, so he assumed that it was Fang's room.

But nobody was in there. Nothing seemed out of place.

"...What?" Uhh Fang! I don't think anything is in here!" Knuckles called out.

The bedroom door suddenly shot itself locked all by itself.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? LET ME OUT!" Knuckles yelled and tried his hardest to open the door but it wouldn't even budge.

"Knuckles!" Rouge cried and also tried to open the door but to no success.

"Let me try it." Shadow pushed forward and tried to kick the door open with all of his strength. It still wouldn't open.

"What the hell is keeping this thing so tightly closed? I mean, we all saw the door shut by itself..." Sonic said.

"I'm not sure...I'm not even sure of anything right now to be honest..." Bean said.

"YOU GUYS!" Amy yelled from the front door.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here? I thought we told you all to stay at the house!" Shadow said, quickly walking over to them.

"We know, we know. But shit went down at your house, Shadow and we all ultimately decided to find you guys because it's be better if we're all together." Vector said.

"What the hell do you mean 'shit went down at my house'?" Shadow angrily asked. "And why on earth are you carrying Tikal?"

"Err...that's part of what I mean by shit going down at your house. Okay, we should stop saying that." Vector said and put Tikal down on the couch.

"OH MY GOD! FANG'S DEAD!" Sonia screamed.

"Yeah. Rather unfortunate we couldn't make it here in time..." Sonic said, trying to not look at the body.

"Anyways, we have urgent news! I read the script, and Knuckles is the next one to die!" Blaze announced.

Rouge, Sonic, Bean, and Shadow all looked at each other and then back at Blaze.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Everybody jumped in sudden fright.

"What the fuck was that?" Sally shrieked.

"That room...the one that Knuckles was locked in..." Rouge pointed.

"Huh? How did he got locked in there?" Tails asked.

"We'd like to know that too." Shadow said in a whispery voice. He turned around and started heading back to the door. Everyone followed him.

"Knuckles? You still in there, buddy?" Shadow asked and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Oh no...Knuckles..." Amy whispered and started getting teary.

Shadow put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He knew the door was no longer locked now. He took a deep breath and opened it.

It seemed that Knuckles was no longer in the room. But everything else seemed normal.

"Where did he go?" Blaze asked.

"...He's still here." Rouge whispered.

_KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Suddenly, Knuckles leaped out from the bed and crawled at a high speed towards the group, making these creepy animal-like noises.

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WAS THAT KNUCKLES?" Sally asked as loud as she could.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Amy yelled.

"OH!" Sonia tripped over and landed hard on the ground.

She rolled over and screamed as she saw Knuckles crawl very fast and creepily towards her.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Knuckles got on top of her and was dripping green ooze from his mouth.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" Shadow kicked Knuckles as hard as he could. He quickly got a glass shard from the glass pile and began to stab Knuckles repeatedly, as many times as he could.

"Oh my god!" Rouge looked away.

After many stabs, Shadow caught his breath and stopped. He moved away from Knuckles, wanting to not even be near him. Knuckles' blood was splashed all over the area and all over Shadow too.

"Jesus fucking christ, what the in the WORLD was that all about?" Vector swore.

"I don't even know! It all happened so fast!" Blaze exclaimed

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked to Sonia, lending a hand to help her up.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said, rejecting Sonic's help and got up herself.

"I still wanna know what just happened. Knuckles...he changed. That look on his face when I saw him...god, that was really disturbing. It was like he was possessed by some demon." Bean said.

"I don't think anyone can explain it. Whatever was in that room had changed Knuckles into some monster. I saw his eyes too. They were red-ish and dark. I don't think I'll ever forget that look." Rouge sighed and tried her hardest not to cry.

"You killed him Shadow." Amy said plainly, looking at Knuckles' body.

"I know that. But the dude was literally about to kill Sonia. In fact, I don't even think that was actually Knuckles. Something took control of him." Shadow said.

"But you shouldn't have killed him though! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST GOING UP TO OUR FRIEND AND KILLING HIM LIKE THAT, HUH? HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" Amy screamed and started to cry.

"You don't know for that sure so don't you dare yell at me!" Shadow yelled back.

"GUYS, COME ON! THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!" Blaze yelled.

"Oh my god, he has green blood!" Sally pointed out. Everyone looked back to Knuckles and saw that Knuckles had indeed green blood oozing out from his stab wounds and from his mouth too.

"What the hell? Green blood? How does that work exactly?" Bean asked.

"Don't you guys see? There's a pattern going on here! Espio had black blood, Cream had blue blood, Fang had red blood, and Knuckles had green blood!" Tails said.

"But red blood is suppose to be red though?" Blaze said in confusion.

"I know but it's still something to note though. There's something very odd about all this...all the deaths so far have had different blood colors come out from their bodies. I'm trying to figure out if it connects to anything..." Tails said and rubbed his chin.

"Wait so does that mean we all have different blood colors in our bodies at this very moment then?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe. But I don't think anyone would like to test that out though." Tails said.

"So...uhh...now what?" Sally awkwardly asked.

"Well, I guess we should get rid of the bodies so no one else will be suspicious." Shadow suggested.

"I guess so. We can put them in the well like we did with Espio. I'm still not comfortable with telling the police all this." Vector said.

"I don't think any of us are." Blaze commented.

"I'm so tired. What time is it?" Sonia asked.

"Midnight." Sonic answered, looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"Right then. I'll go over to my place, get my truck, get the bodies and put them in the well." Vector said.

"Um, I don't think so. We're ALL going with you. Didn't you guys just say something about wanting to stick together?" Shadow asked.

"Oh...that's right. Sorry, my minds is really screwed up right now." Vector said.

Tikal yawned and got up. She looked at Knuckles' body and then at the others. "What the heck did I miss?"

EOC.

Yeah...I REALLY apologize for another late update. I thought I could handle having multiple fics out at once, but I totally underestimated that. Plus, school is giving me more homework than ever so that's gonna keep me busy throughout the week. I also thought that this chapter would be longer, but I decided to just end here for some reason. This is more of a filler chapter if anything so I can keep things interesting later on.

Next chapter, a few of the characters grieve over the loss of Knuckles and the next person to die is revealed in the script. Also, a character begins to have a sick obsession.


	14. Disdained Affection

School is officially out which means more time for me to work on my fics! Hoorah!

* * *

><p>Vector got out of his truck and grabbed Knuckles' body. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He quickly walked to where the well was and dropped the body in.<p>

"There. Now nobody else will ever know." Vector said with a sigh of relief.

He started to head back to the truck, when suddenly he whipped his head back.

"...Hold on a damn second here!" He yelled, going back to the well and looking down it.

There was no sound at all from the body crashing to the bottom of the well.

"Now how is that possible? Espio's body made a loud thump sound when it landed so..."

_CRACK!_

Vector looked up in fright. "WHO'S THERE?" He called out. He couldn't see anyone, but even if someone was there, it was too dark to see.

"Alright, I think it's time to get the fuck out of here." Vector ran back to the truck as fast as he could and drove off.

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"Are we all seriously staying here?" Sally asked, looking all around the Chaotix's home.

"Well...it IS better to stay together, right? Why, is there something wrong?" Vector asked.

"N-nope. Just...umm...I'm not sure if there would be enough sleeping room for everyone." Sally oddly replied.

"Sure there is! 2 people can take my room, I'll sleep on the ground in Charmy's room. Espio's room is also open as well, but I'm not sure if anyone wants to sleep in there because of...you know..." Vector said.

"Oh please. It's not like his ghost is haunting the room and he'll kill you if you step inside. I'm sleeping in there. Anyone wanna join?" Shadow asked. Everyone was a bit hesitant to respond to him because Shadow didn't really seem like the person to bunk with.

Rouge spoke up. "I'll join you. It...won't be a problem, right?"

"Of course not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take an icy cold shower." Shadow said and went to the bathroom.

"Ooooookay then. We also have a guest room so 2 more people can stay there. And on the couch, we have a bed that flips out from under the cushions so more room there. Everyone else will just have to sleep on the ground or whatever." Vector instructed.

"I CALL THE GUEST ROOM!" Sonia yelled and ran in there.

"Uhhh right, I'm just gonna go with Sonia then and if anyone has any objections to that then you can fuck off." Sally stated and went to the guest room.

"Well that was completely unnecessary." Tikal commented.

"Umm Charmy! Why don't you set up your bed and the mattress for me to lay on? I'll go help you too." Vector oddly said.

"Okay then?" Charmy confusedly responded and went into his room while Vector followed closely behind him and slammed the door.

"So, you want to explain to me why the fuck you were eating WHITE SKIN PATCHES?" Vector angrily asked.

"Vector, I can explain! Really! Okay, so a few days ago I was walking in the city, over to the candy store, when this weird guy in a black hooded sweater asked me if I wanted free ravioli because he wanted to get rid of it. So I said "Heck yes!" and he gave me a large bag of it. So I later came home and started eating them, but I noticed they tasted different than your usual ravioli. It still tasted good, but not that same kind of taste, ya know? Then, I finally realized that it was white skin patches and not ravioli! It had to be because I never had any ravioli that tasted as funny as it did! But Vector...I just couldn't help it! They tasted soooooo good! I know, it's digusting but...I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY?" Charmy explained then panted as he started to pant from losing breath.

Vector looked away from him. "I can't even begin to believe this. That is sick. Way fucking beyond sick. How the HELL can skin patches taste good? Wouldn't you get an infection from eating that shit anyways? And I told you not to speak to strangers on the streets. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Charmy started to sob. "I'm so sorry Vector...I couldn't control myself...do you hate me?"

Vector sighed. "No. As much as you make me angry sometimes, I could never hate you. But still, the fact that you ate skin patches...god, it makes my stomach turn upside down. Tomorrow, we're going to the doctors to check for any possible infections."

"WHAT? AND TELL THEM I ATE SKIN PATCHES? NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T! IT WOULD JUST BE...EXTREMELY AWKWARD!" Charmy started to sob even more.

"I have to! It's for your own safety! I can't lose you, Charmy, I WON'T. Not after what happened with Espio...if you're gone, the Chaotix will be no more."

"-Sniff- Fine. If that's how it's gotta be, then fine." Charmy crossed his arms and turned away from Vector.

* * *

><p>"Here Bean, you take the couch bed thing. I'll just sleep on the floor." Tikal kindly offered.<p>

"What? No way! You take the bed! You deserve it more than I do!" Bean yelled.

"Are we really gonna argue about this? Just take the bed! It's not that hard to comprehend!" Tikal said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, I'm comprehending it alright, I'm comprehending that you should take the freaking bed for crying out loud!"

"That doesn't even make any sense. Ugh, you're so troublesome." Tikal facepalmed.

Amy rolled her eyes and stomped off into the kitchen. Sonic followed her.

"Hey...you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay? Of course I'm not! Sonic...why is everyone acting like Knuckles dying was no big deal? Seriously, he died right in front of all of us but you guys keep brushing it off like you don't even care for him!" Amy vented.

"Woah now! I care for Knuckles! Don't you dare say that to me...he was one of my best friends and yeah, he might've been annoying sometimes but...I'll miss him very much. And I'm sure everyone else will too." Sonic explained.

"Then why aren't you showing it? Why are you so...emotionless?" Amy asked in desperation.

"Because maybe I am angry and sad and confused on the inside!" Sonic yelled, raising his voice. "You know, I don't have to be bawling my eyes out everytime something awful happens. In case you didn't know, I'm not much of a cryer. Days upon days I keep all these emotions inside of me, wondering what the hell could I have done to change or prevent something and before I'll even realize it, it will jsut explode. I know it. Believe me, the momemt Knuckles died, I had a million emotions and thoughts running through me. But in the end...I couldn't stop it. Knuckles running out of that room like some sort of monster was the most unexpected thing I've ever seen, and I didn't know how to react because my brain was all over the place so I wasn't able to save him."

Amy stared at him for what seemed the longest time and then finally sighed. "I guess I understand you. And I guess not everyone has to be crying in order to show some care. I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to be insulting like that."

"Don't worry about it, I knew what you meant anyways." Sonic said and smiled. Amy smiled back, trying not to blush.

* * *

><p>"So Blaze...how DID Knuckles die in the script exactly? We all know that he...uhhh...I guess got 'possessed' by some monster and Shadow had to kill him in real life so I guess it would be similar to the one in the script." Tails said.<p>

"I'm reading it right now, but I can't read some of the words because of that stupid rock scratching and dirtying the script up." Blaze said.

The camera cuts to the *************** and it shows everyone ente**** the mattress store.

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): Alright guys, let's stop here for the night. We made good progess today and if we wake up early tomorrow morning and get going, we'll hopefully make it to Emerald City by the evening._

_Hikaru Sasagawa (Charmy): Finally! I need to catch me some Z's!_

_Izumi walks over to a queen bed and lies down on it then smiles in joy._

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): Ohhhhh wow...it feels like I'm lying on a *****._

_Cut to Nori laying on the bed next to her._

_Nori ****** (Bean): Ah! Fabulous. It feels like I died and went to heaven and ***** gave me a cloud for a ***._

_*** Kamiya (Sally): Yeeeaaahhh, I don't think that sounds appropriate considering the situation we're in._

_Camera cuts to Natsumi *************** to Kayoko._

_Natsumi Mado (Amy): Hey, are you ********? ********** really distant ever since...you know..._

_Kayoko ****** (Vanilla): Oh, don't worry *********. I'm okay, just take care of yourself honey._

_Natsumi Mado: You sure? Is there anything ************ for you?_

_Kayoko Nanami: No no! It's okay. I'm just really tired so I'm gonna go lay down and *********************._

_Natsumi Mado: Alright, if **************._

_Mamoru Seto (Knuckles): Is there a bathroom here? I seriously feel like I'm gonna *********************!_

_Satomi Noda (Sonia): Why the hell didn't you go when we were at *********** store?_

_Mamoru Seto: Because I didn't have to go then, DUH! I'm gonna check the back!_

_Mamoru runs off and ***********************************._

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): WAIT! Let me come with you! It's not ********************** alone, ya know!_

_Camera cuts to Ami._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): AAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"_

_Camera cuts to glass entrance doors, showing a *********************************._

_Izumi Kanai: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?_

_Ami Kamiya: Outside! Some person was walking around right in front of the store! I swear on my ******************!_

_Minoru Hirokawa (Shadow): Well, let's catch this fucker before he gets away like last time!_

_The group runs outside of the store and looks around for the person that Ami saw._

_Junko Shimaki (Blaze): Goddamnit! He's not out here! This guy is too good at running and hiding._

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): Is this guy even *************? I mean, the fact that we still haven't *************** has to say *******************, right?_

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): You're right, Akira! Maybe he's the one who got rid of everyone in the city?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: Are you guys listening to yourself? There is no such thing as ***************** never will be! Stop being so indulged in those *******!_

_Kenta Masuda: Ugh, whatever the hell you say._

_Hayato backs up further away from the store and looks toward the roof._

_Hayato Kotani: Nope. I don't think he's up there either. He's too fast...I wonder who he really is...is it even a he?_

_Suddenly, a loud scream from Daisuke is heard and the group rushes back in as fast as possible._

_Nori Kusaka: DAISUKE! WHAT HAPPENED?_

_Daisuke Ijima: Y-you guys! Oh my god...I...I heard this weird noise coming from the bathroom so I had to check on Mamoru to see if he was okay so I opened the door and then...THERE WAS THIS *********************************!_

_Everybody gasps in shock._

_Kenta Masuda: Oh my god...not again..._

_Akira carefully and slowly opens the bathroom door. She opens it all the way until her and everyone else see a blood trail leading from the toilet over to the window._

_Satomi Noda: No! NO NO NO! MAMORU!_

_Akira Ikeda: His blood is red...not like *********..._

_Minoru Hirokawa: I'm gonna go check out there. Everyone, stay back._

_Minoru walks into the bathroom and steps around the blood trail. He gets to the window and looks out it._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Um, I don't see him. Maybe he got-_

_-BOOM SOUND-_

_Mamoru Seto: HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE!_

_Mamoru grabs on to the bottom of the window and shows his face to everyone. They all scream as Mamoru's face looks horribly ****************._

_Minoru Hirokawa: Oh my god!_

_Minoru falls back and Mamoru falls back to the ground._

_Akira runs inside and checks out the window as far as she could. Her eyes widen as she saw Mamoru lying on the ground with his stomach cut open._

_Akira slowly turns around to the group._

_Akira Ikeda: He's...dead you guys. He...got cut open..._

_Kenta Masuda: That fucking bastard. This just proves that it was him. I am gonna **************************************!_

The two stopped reading there.

"Well, he died in a similar way in the script, just like the other 3 did so the script does indeed foreshadow how someone will die." Tails observed.

"You're right but something doesn't make sense though! In the script, Knuckles' blood is red, right? So why in the world when he died in real life, his blood was GREEN? Those two things don't correlate to each other!" Blaze said.

"You have a point! But, I don't think it will be so easy figuring it out though. Knowing this, some really deep and odd and confusing explanation is involved." Tails agreed.

"Let's look back on the other deaths, shall we? When Cream died, blue blood was leaking out of her, but when her character died, she had yellow blood, correct?"

"Uhhhhh yeah. Go on..."

"So, when Fang died he...hey wait a second, what color blood did Fang have when we saw his body?"

"I don't remember actually. I just took a glance at his body and tried not to look at it again."

"Great. Well, in the script he...ooooh...uhh, it actually doesn't say what color blood he had."

"That's odd. I wonder why that is?"

"And for Espio, he had black blood and in the script his character- oh! Umm, the script also doesn't mention his blood color either."

"WHAT? That's just weird and makes no sense. Why would Aoi write the blood colors for Cream and Knuckles' characters, but not for Espio and Fang's characters?"

"I have no idea. But we need to find out what blood color Fang had. It could possibly help us put some of these clues together, thus making more sense."

"You're right. But let's do it tomorrow since I am COMPLETELY worn out."

"WAIT! What about the next person to die, though? They could die while we're sleeping!"

"Oh you're right! Let's look in the script then!"

"Okay, I'm gonna skip all the boring dialogue crap and cut to the death scene."

Blaze kept flipping the pages until she got to where it looked like the next death was.

MEANWHILE...

Shadow jumped into bed and took his shoes off and quickly lay under the covers.

"Umm, you don't mind if I sleep in the same bed as you, do you?" Rouge awkwardly asked.

Shadow faced to her. "No. If you want to sleep in the bed, then go on ahead. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh alright, it's just...it'd be kinda awkward for me to sleep near you because one thing might lead to..."

Rouge stopped talking as soon as she Shadow looking at her weirdly.

"...Nevermind. I'm gonna get undressed. Don't look." Rouge said then started unzipping her suit.

Shadow turned away like she told him to. "So, I guess it's only a matter of time before someone else dies, huh?"

"Don't say that. I know we can get out of this. We always do." Rouge said, making sure Shadow wasn't looking.

"I know but, whenever did we have some of our friends die? At the most, they've gotten badly injured but never killed."

"Yeah...you're right about that. All I can say is, is that this is certainly not the work of Eggman this time."

"How are you so sure though? I mean, Eggman is an evil genius, he could create a time machine if he wanted to! So in my opinion, it wouldn't be so unlikely if he created something that fucks with our heads."

"You do have a point there actually. I guess since we haven't fought him for a long time I just forgot about some stuff that he's done." Rouge said while searching for the drawers for a t-shirt to wear.

"Yeah. Oh, and about Knuckles..."

Rouge stopped searching. "What about him?"

"You...never mind. I shouldn't say it."

"No, tell me! You already started, so you might as well finish it!"

"I didn't mean to do it though! He was controlling me...I couldn't help myself!"

"That's such a fucking lie! He didn't control you, YOU DID IT YOURSELF! OWN UP TO YOUR ACTIONS AND STOP BLAMING THE WORLD FOR EVERY SINGLE BAD THING YOU DO!"

"Listen here you little bitch, THAT WASN'T ME! Something is possessing me...you really think I would ever poison Hisoka like that?"

"Well how am I suppose to know? People do unexpected shit all of the time!"

"You're right. They do...which explains why you gave Yukie that knife!"

Rouge gasped. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw the whole thing happen, YOU gave her the knife and told her with that evil little devilish smile upon your face, to do whatever makes you happy with it. Oh, and what do you know? Hours later she fucking kills herself! GEE, I WONDER WHO INFLUENCED HER TO DO THAT?"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT AND I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"DO IT! I DARE YOU TO!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Rouge screamed and jumped onto Shadow and started fighting with him.

MEANWHILE, AGAIN...

"Sally? Are you sleeping?" Sally whispered. They were both in the same bed.

"Mmm yeah, I'm trying to..." Sonia lazily responded.

"I don't think I can sleep. No matter how tired I feel, I just can't fall asleep. I'm scared that when I open my eyes something will appear that will give me a heart attack." Sally had a huge look of worry on her face and her eys got watery.

Sonia didn't respond, she just kept moving around a little and kept making breathy noises.

"Sonia? Are you alright?"

"Oh..." Sonia uttered, still making weird noises.

"SONIA? HELLO? ANSWER ME?" Sally screamed and shook Sonia incredibly hard.

"Woah woah woah! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonia shrieked.

"You kept making these weird noises! I wanted to make sure something 'odd' wasn't happening to you." Sally reassured.

"Oh no it wasn't. I just...umm...I was having a really weird dream. That's all." Sonia also reassured.

"Really? It kind of sounded like you were...errr..." Sally wasn't sure how to end her sentence.

"Like I was what? Tell me!"

"Like you were being raped!"

Sonia raised her eyebrows and scoffed at her. "No! That's not what my dream was! Just go to sleep, Sally. We're both exhausted." Sonia lied back down and rolled away from her.

"Sigh...whatever." Sally shrugged and lied back down. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, when the hell is the next death gonna come up?" Blaze said, still flipping through the pages.<p>

"Well it should appear anytime now..." Tails said, also getting annoyed.

"AHA! HERE IT IS!" Blaze pointed out.

_The camera fades out from the big scene, and fades in to Hayato and Minoru walking down the dark street._

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): ...Is that what I think it is?_

_Minoru Hirokawa (Shadow): Yes. It's him, Hayato. We're not imagining or hallucinating this._

_Camera moves over to Hikaru Sasagawa, laying on the ground, body incredibly mangled and gory. Mass amounts of black blood is shown all around the death scene._

_Hayato Kotani: God, it looks like someone ran over him multiple times. And if he was, how come we didn't hear car sounds?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: Dude, did you not see what the fuck just happened an hour ago? All of us got split up because of that...shadow thing or whatever the hell you wanna call it, lunging at us out of completely fucking nowhere!_

_Hayato Kotani: OKAY OKAY! You don't need to have an attitude! Geez...anyways, what should we do now?_

_Minoru Hirokawa: Simple, we find everyone and tell them that Hikaru is dead. We have to do it because they'll be asking where he is anyways._

_Hayato Kotani: But Minoru, we haven't seen anyone else for over an hour! They could be dead for all we know!_

_Minoru Hirokawa: I KNOW THAT! And that's why we're going back to where that shadow guy split us up since I think they would be back near there._

_Hayato Kotani: You're right, we have to do it. But Minoru, we have to do everything in our power to keep anyone else from dying! Seriously, this is the sixth person that got killed and this asshole keeps whittling down our group one by one!_

Tails interrupted. "WAIT A SECOND! THE SIXTH DEATH? But only four people have died though!"

Blaze gasped. "You're right! What the hell? We must've skipped the page where the fifth person dies at..." Blaze started turning back the pages.

"It must've been a very brief death if we had missed it." Tails commented.

"Oh! I think this is it right here..." Blaze pointed.

_The group gathers together as the camera slowly moves around all of them, having worried and scares looks on their faces as they look around the area. A loud and deep combination of a growling and hissing sound is heard._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): What on earth is that sound?_

_Nori Kusaka (Bean): I have no idea...but it sounds like it's circling us!_

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): It sounds like some sort of creature, but I don't think it seems really friendly._

_Hikaru Sasagawa (Charmy): Anything that sounds like THAT cannot be friendly!_

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): So what should we do? Run or try to see if it will show itself?_

_Junko Shimaki (Blaze): I prefer the first option!_

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): I don't see it anywhere so I guess it would be okay if we simply walked out of here..._

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): That's a good idea. Alright everybody, let's just quietly-_

_-BOOM SOUND-_

_A tall and dark figure lunges into the group, knocking everyone to the ground._

_Kayoko Nanami (Vanilla): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!_

_Hayato Kotani: RUN, FUCKING RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

_Camera cuts to everyone running for their lives in different directions. Camera then cuts to the dark figure getting out a small looking scythe object. He runs to who is the closest to him and slices her head off, splashing yellow blood all over the place._

_Camera cuts to Hayato and Minoru, who heard the sound. They turns around and gasp in extreme shock, and start running away again._

"WAIT, RUNS TO WHO? WHY DIDN'T IT SAY THE NAME?" Tails freaked the hell out.

"Aoi...THAT IDIOT! He made a typo, he forgot to put the damn person's name in! Now we don't know who the hell dies next!" Blaze said in total frustration.

Tails facepalmed himself. "Well we know that Charmy dies after the next person to die, since his character is Hikaru. And we also know that the next person to die is either you, Amy, Rouge, Sally, Tikal, Sonia or Vanilla." Tails said.

"Great. That means we have no idea which one of us girls are suppose to die next!" Blaze rolled over on her back and gave a deep sigh of breath.

"Something is really odd about this though." Tails remarked. "The way the script just transitions to Sonic and Shadow's character finding Charmy's character dead after that big fiasco...that would look really awkward and out of place in an actual movie."

"Sooooo what are you trying to say exactly?"

"I'm saying that the way this script is formatted is weird...but it's too early to tell though for now. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

EOC.

Well, late update again but at least it's been less than a month, right? RIGHT? Heh. I'm gaining my interest back in writing this fic so it probably won't take too long for another update. Please review!


	15. Dreaming

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. It's not too graphic or anything, but some people aren't too fond of it.

* * *

><p>Sonia kept turning her head back and forth and started to sweat. She kept breathing in and out heavily as if something was pushing down on her.<p>

"Please...no...STOP!" Sonia screamed, jumping up from her pillow. She looked around the room, realizing that it was just a nightmare that she had. Sonia sighed in relief.

"Whew. I'm okay. I'm okay." She reassured.

"I thought you were gonna have a panic attack for a second there!" Aoi said. Sonia looked over to him and screamed.

"AOI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE IS SALLY AT?"

"Oh don't worry about her, she just went out for a walk to get some fresh air." Aoi said in a slightly seducing way. "There's no need to be afraid, Sonia. I won't hurt you and I certainly won't let anything else hurt you."

"Alright...that's a bit relieving...I guess." Sonia said, feeling more at ease now and rested her head back on her pillow. "How did you get in here anyways? Wouldn't the guys in the living room hear you coming in through the door?"

"You needn't worry about that. I'm as silent as they come. Now, just relax. You're so tense!" Aoi brushed his fingers against Sonia's temple and hair.

"You're absolutely right. All this stress isn't good for my mind and body. Hmm hmm...your fingers are so soft..." Sonia smiled, touching Aoi's hand gently.

"So are yours, Sonia. I could just caress them forever." Aoi snickered and began kissing Sonia's hand.

"You're such a gentleman, Aoi and you're incredibly sweet and handsome. I'm not sure why my friends can't see that."

"Pay no mind to what your friends say. They're just jealous because they don't have what we have." Aoi said, brushing Sonia's hair away from her face.

"I guess you're right. So, what do you want to do now?" Sonia asked, teasingly showing off her cleavage.

"I think you already know." Aoi smirked. He then moved on top of Sonia and they both began kissing each other intensely and passionately.

Aoi then took off his t-shirt and threw it to the ground. Sonia did the same as well. They kissed again for another minute, then Aoi proceeded to take off his pants and underwear, exposing his underside.

Sonia smiled greatly and followed it by taking her bra off as quickly as she could. Next, she took off her panties and simply threw them to the side.

Aoi got back on Sonia and continued to kiss lovingly. Sonia rubbed her hands all over Aoi's neck and back, loving how smooth his fur was.

Sonia moaned a bit. She could now feel Aoi inside of her.

"Oh my god...Aoi, please go slow..." Sonia whispered.

"Anything for you." He whispered back with a sweet smile.

Sonia started to smile as the pleasure of the act was definitely getting more...pleasuring and good.

"Faster...faster!" Sonia begged.

And Aoi did as she said. But while that was going on, he dug his nails deep into her stomach.

"Ow! Aoi, you're hurting me!"

"I know." He bluntly responded. He pushed down even more.

"Please...no...STOP!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonia screamed and opened her eyes.

Aoi wasn't there anymore. Her clothes were still on. She looked to her right and saw Sally snoozing away.

"Oh. Oh my god...it was just a nightmare. Whew." Sonia tried to calm herself down.

"You wish it was a nightmare." Sally suddenly spoke.

Sonia looked at her, and screamed as Sally had the widest and most disturbing smile she had ever seen on someone's face. Then Sally leaped to Sonia and began ripping her stomach open with her own teeth.

"!"

"STOP IT!"

Sonia opened her eyes again.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself. She looked at her stomach. No marks at all. She looked to her right and there was Sally, still sleeping.

"S-Sally?" Sonia reached over and shook her a bit. Sally grunted and turned away from her.

Even though she felt for sure that she wasn't dreaming anymore, she still felt incredibly scared. She hid her head under the covers.

MEANWHILE...

Shadow and Rouge were on the bed, aggressively kissing each other. They were laughing and kept rolling over each other on the bed.

"Oh my god...Shadow...I'm sorry I never told you how attracted I am to you! I dreamt about you every single night!" Rouge dramatically said and kissed him again.

"I know, Rouge. I saw the signs. Your expressions when we're together. It was completely obvious!" Shadow said.

"It was? Oh my gosh! I'm terrible at hiding stuff. But I guess that just shows how crazy you drive me." Rouge laughed.

"Yeah yeah, now be quiet and take off your clothes." Shadow demanded.

"Oh yes!" Rouge excitedly responded and took her bra off. Shadow then helped her take off her panties.

"Oh! OH MY GOD! This is good..." Rouge laughed again. The two started going at it right then and there, very aggressively.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME, SHADOW!" Rouge yelled as loud as she could.

"Shut up, whore!" Shadow angrily yelled.

"I'm sorry...I just...can't help myself..." Rouge said, very breathy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed. He...um...finished...(if you know what I mean).

"Ah!" Rouge said, feeling refreshed.

"Wow. You're a lot better than I thought you were." Shadow laughed and opened his eyes. He gasped.

"I knew I should've gotten rid of you first." Rouge said in a very deep voice. She then growled and lashed at his face.

Shadow jumped.

He was in the shower, sitting on the tub floor with the water still running.

"What the hell? Did I fall asleep?" He asked himself. He got up and turned the water off. "How long have I been in here?" He grabbed the towel and dried himself off as fast as he could.

He rushed into Espio's room and saw Rouge in bed, fast asleep. Shadow wasn't sure if that dream he had was actually a vision or a message, but he was incredibly tired and thought he could deal with the problem when the time comes.

LATER...

"Tails? Are you asleep?" Blaze quietly asked.

"I CAN'T sleep." Tails lazily responded.

"Good. Well, not good...I mean, umm...anyways, I just thought of something about the next death. Why don't we look further into the script to see if they mention who dies? I mean, it's unlikely they would never mention the fifth death." Blaze said. Tails got up and looked at her.

"Oh my god! Blaze, you're a total genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that! We have to look it up this instant!" Tails said in excitement, grabbing the script.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Blaze and Tails whipped their towards the front door. Blaze then looked at the digital TV clock. It was 3:33 am.

"What the hell could someone want at THIS hour?" She asked.

"Don't you remember, Blaze? We talked about it when we were at Shadow's house. There is 'something' that keeps distracting us from finding out which character dies and this is exactly what's going on right now!" Tails said. Blaze gasped.

"Oh my goodness, now I remember! You're absolutely right. We need to focus on this as much as possible."

"Okay, now I believe we are on page...-yawns- um...what was I saying?" Tails asked.

"-Yawns- Something about a page. Errr is it me or do I feel REALLY sleep all of a sudden?" Blaze said.

"Me...me too...this is obviously...-yawns- something supernatural at work here..." Tails rested his head on the floor.

"Eh, we'll figure it out in the -yawns- morning..." Blaze then quickly fell asleep.

LATER...AGAIN...

Tikal yawned, rubbed her eyes and woke up. She looked at the TV clock. It was 6:30 am and it was getting a lot lighter in the house.

"Man, am I thirsty!" She said to herself. She quietly got off the bed, as to not disturb Amy, who was sleeping right next to her on the couchbed. She quietly tip-toed to the kitchen as she noticed Bean sleeping upright, with his up against the couch, and Sonic who was sleeping in the dead center of the floor. She went to the fridge and got out a carton of milk and then went to the cabinet to get a glass.

"Tikal!" Vector whispered loudly. Tikal silently shrieked and jumped around.

"Vector! Don't scare me like that!" She calmed herself down.

"Sorry. I didn't expect for anyone to be up this early. What ARE you doing up this early anyways?" Vector asked.

"I woke up out of nowhere, craving something to drink. And you?" Tikal said as she poured herself the glass of milk.

"Wow same here! Except I'm having fresh water. Milk tastes weird to me." Vector said, searching through the fridge.

"So Vector...what exactly did happen last night? Do you know why I woke up in Fang's house only to see Knuckles' dead body right in front of me?" Tikal asked, taking a big gulp out of her milk.

Vector got out from the fridge and stared at her in fear. "Umm, well, this is gonna be hard to believe Tikal but last night, when you went upstairs into the guest room at Shadow's house, I went to check on you and...I uhh...you were like a different person. There was stuff written all over the room in black ink and you said some weird shit like 'we'll all die if we keep living a lie'?" Vector said.

Tikal almost dropped her glass. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I said that? Really? Are you sure? I don't ever remember that, Vector!"

"I'm almost positive Tikal! I remember clearly in my head, bright as day. I still don't know how you managed to wrote all those words so fast though." Vector said.

"That's just so disturbing though! Was I possessed by some sort of ghost? I can't imagine myself doing something so strange."

"Yeah well, I guess anything is to be expected with all the stuff that's been happening recently."

Tikal slammed her glass down. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"H-HUH? I just said-"

"You fucking bastard! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" Tikal screamed and immediately started strangling Vector.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Vector screamed with all the breath that he had.

"That's true. I just hope that it won't happen to me again. Or anyone else for that matter." Tikal said.

Vector blinked and stepped back. "Huh? WHAT?"

"Eh?" Tikal said as she put her glass in the sink.

"What the hell just happened?" Vector asked.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'?"

"You were just...nevermind. I-I'm gonna get back to bed. See ya in a few hours." Vector quickly left the kitchen and went back into Charmy's room.

"Okay then. That was weird. Oh well, back to sleep!"

EVEN MORE LATER...

Amy yawned. "Man, that was a nice sleep. Though I would've preferred it if it were just by myself but I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

She rubbed her eyes as she examined the room.

"What the...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Woah woah woah!" Tikal shrieked and fell off the bed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED?" Bean yelled.

Tails and Blaze woke up, looking totally dazed. "Shut up! Are you TRYING to deafen my ears?" Blaze asked in annoyance.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE! WHO GOT KILLED NOW?" Sonic shouted, tripping over himself as he got up.

Vector and Charmy came out from their room. "What's the trouble out here?" Vector asked.

Then Sally and Sonia came out of their room. "I'm going to assume this is Amy screaming, who would likely be screaming over nothing." Sally drowsily said.

And finally, Shadow and Rouge came out. "Please don't tell me someone else is dead!" Rouge said, struggling to get her t-shirt on.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" Amy pointed.

They all looked around and indeed, there were tiny white bits of something scattered everywhere.

"My god, what the hell is this stuff? It looks like paper!" Bean said, picking some pieces up.

"I think it is actually. Who could've done this?" Tails asked.

"It had to have been one of us! There's no way someone could break in and do all this crap!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, that makes ZERO sense. So you're saying that one of us grabbed some random paper and tore it to shreds, without someone hearing it? How is that different from someone breaking in and doing the same thing?" Sally asked.

"Sally is right. Jesus, this stuff looks like it was BIT apart!" Rouge said.

"Guys...this isn't just random paper...it's the script!" Tikal said.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT? THE SCRIPT? BUT HOW?" Sonia freaked out.

"Because there is text that I can see on the pieces, and it looks exactly like the text that's in the movie script!" Tikal clarified.

"She's right! The script was right next to me and Blaze the whole night, but now it's not their anymore!" Tails said.

"So it was one of you that did it then!" Shadow yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS? IT WAS NEITHER OF US!" Blaze screamed.

"I just don't understand how someone could grab the script and tear it into a billion pieces without one of us in here hearing it!" Sally yelled in frustration.

"Maybe it was all of you then. You guys that stayed in here. Maybe you're all getting a little too excited by these fucked up events that you just decided to escalate it by doing this shit!" Shadow accused. Everyone looked put off.

"Excuse me? You wanna try saying that again?" Blaze asked, getting closer to him.

"Ok guys stop! We do NOT need to argue about this when we can just relax and not stress ourselves out any more that we need to." Vector said.

"Shadow, what is your problem? Seriously, accusing US of doing this? Not in a thousand years! Are you forgetting that we also want to get out of this mess and live?" Sonic said.

"Sonic you just don't understand. With all the crazy shit that's been happening, it really wouldn't surprise me that one of us would do this, by being under the influence of whatever is causing all of this." Shadow said.

"He does have a point you know. I mean, at this point, I guess we really shouldn't be surprised by anything crazy happening to us." Rouge said.

"I...agree." Vector oddly said.

"Fair enough. But, this means that we won't know who dies next!" Sonic said.

"Actually, me and Tails found out the next 2 deaths before the script got all ripped up...kinda." Blaze said.

"Sweet! I mean not sweet because of death and you know, but what is it?" Charmy asked.

"Well for the next death...errr, we kinda couldn't figure out so easily. See, Aoi made a typo in the script. He forgot to put the name of the character that got killed. From what we could tell, the death was a girl. But since the name wasn't mentioned around the death part so we couldn't figure it out who it was." Blaze explained.

"So the next person to die is a girl..." Sonia repeated.

Amy sighed and got nervous. "Great. Now I'll be in fear for the rest of the day...or until one of us dies."

"Don't say that, Amy. We're gonna do our best to not let anyone die." Tikal comforted.

"Believe me, Amy we wanted to figure out this girl was but from what I remember, me and Tails just got so tired all of a sudden that we fell asleep." Blaze said.

"Okay. So who dies after that then?" Bean asked.

Blaze looked up and hesitated to speak.

"...He does..." Blaze whispered and barely pointed to the person.

"M...ME?" Charmy gasped. Blaze nodded. "No...NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He cried and then slammed his room door and locked it.

"Oh god." Rouge facepalmed herself.

"Poor Charmy. God, the fact that he's only a kid must make it 100 times worse for him." Bean said.

"But we ARE gonna do everything in our power to stop it. Though, for the next death, it's gonna be a bit harder since we don't know which one of the girls dies next." Sonic said.

Vector shrieked. "SHOOT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FORGOT!"

"What what what?" Amy quickly asked.

"Don't you guys remember? Aoi gave us ALL movie scripts! That means we can find out who dies next by reading someone else's script!" Vector said, smiling for the first time in a while.

"Oh of course! How could we forget about that?" Tikal said, gaining hope.

"Alright, so where is your script at Vector?" Tails asked.

Vector's smile faded. "Umm...I don't know..."

Sally crossed her arms. "You don't know where you put your own script?"

"Dude, it's been days since I've last seen mine! It could be anywhere!"

"Well you better go search for it! It obviously has to be here somewhere." Shadow said.

"Um..right..." Vector awkwardly said. He looked around the area, thinking of where he could put it. He went into the guest room and dug through all the drawers and looked in the closet. No luck there.

He then ran to Espio's room. He did the same there, but still no luck.

"...Can't find it." Was all he could say.

"What do you mean you can't find it? You live here! And you didn't even check Charmy's room!" Rouge said.

"I haven't been in his room for the past month, except for last night!"

"So you're telling me that you can't FIND this script even though you put in this house and haven't taken it anywhere else? Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to pull one over on us?" Shadow said, stepping closer to Vector.

"Oh, WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP ACCUSING PEOPLE? Seriously, how do we know you're not the one who ripped up the script and are accusing everyone else just to make yourself look innocent!" Vector raged.

"Enough! Please! All this fighting is giving me a headache!" Blaze pleaded and huffed.

Bean rolled his eyes at the argument. "Vector, doesn't Charmy have his script? You could look at his and we can go from there."

Vector facepalmed himself. "Of course! I'm so stupid. But, it looks he doesn't want to be bothered right now because of...well, you know."

"Well that's just too bad. Like you said, Tikal, we are gonna do everything in our power to make sure no one else dies." Sally made her statement and kicked open Charmy's door.

"Damn. That girl's a lot stronger than I thought." Rouge whispered.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST BROKE MY LOCK!" Charmy cried even more.

"Charmy, get a hold of yourself! Now listen to me, Vector can't find his script for the movie and we need the script for the movie very badly so we can find out who dies next, YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sally explained, getting real close to his face. Charmy nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"Good! Now, where is your script at, if I may so kindly ask?"

"Um, I think I left it in the truck outside..."

Sally stood up and turned around to face Vector. "Well Vector, you heard him. Get the script so we can get a move on."

"Alright. While I do that, you guys go get dressed...or whatever." Vector said, then quickly left the house.

As Rouge and Shadow went back to Espio's room, Rouge couldn't help but ask, "Shadow, did something happen last night? I honestly can't remember a thing at all. The last thing I could remember is going into this room...and that's it."

"N-no. Nothing important happened. At all. Nope. Trust me, I was here the whole time." Shadow quickly responded.

"You sure? I just can't help but get the feeling that something happened last night. Call it a gut instinct or paranoia if you will." Rouge said, looking more confused than ever.

"Well believe me when I say that nothing happened. We went to sleep and that's it. End of story." Shadow frustratingly stated.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. Someone's cranky. Now turn around, I need to get dressed." Rouge said. Shadow did so.

"I'm not cranky! I'm just pissed off that no progress has been done in trying to get rid of whatever is causing this! All we do is just keep wandering about and letting this 'thing' take over our minds!"

Rouge sighed. "...I know. But you have to understand that trying to beat whatever this is, is hard because firstly, we have no idea WHAT it is exactly. Secondly, even if we do find out what it is, how the hell are we suppose to beat it? Though I do believe we'll find it in time. You just gotta keep the faith, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before." Shadow obnoxiously replied.

Meanwhile, Sonia and Sally were also dressing themselves up and making themselves look decent.

"Hey Sonia, did you have any weird dreams last night? I swear, I had the craziest dream since...well, never!" Sally asked while brushing her hair.

Sonia paused and hesitated for a second. "No. Not at all. What happened in your dream?"

"Okay. This is going to sound totally disturbing and perverted but...in my dream, I was laying on my side, looking towards you. But it was weird. It felt incredibly real. And for some reason, I couldn't even move. I could only barely breath through my nose and blink with my eyes. Anyways, while I was staring at you, you and this guy were...err...having...sex...but some time later, I heard you screaming and pretty much turned into rape. As much as I wanted to stop the guy, I just couldn't for some reason. I just watched him cause you pain and after a while I suddenly woke up with sweat all over my body." Sally explained the story. Sonia couldn't help but stare in fear at her. She even started feeling dizzy.

"Oh. Wow! That's, uhh, really freaky! B-but I'm sure it means nothing, right?" Sonia nervously asked.

"Yeah, probably. With what's been happening, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised at having such an odd dream." Sally agreed, finishing up her hair. Sonia felt WAY beyond weirded out and uncomfortable at this point.

Vector ran outside to the truck. He was glad for some reason that his truck didn't look damaged. He opened the door to look for the script and gave the loudest shriek ever as he saw bits and pieces of the script scattered all over the inside of the truck.

"My god, WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS?"

EOC.

This is without a doubt, the awkwardest chapter I have ever written. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get the courage to write those 2 scenes. This is probably the only time you'll EVER see me write that.

In other news...ha! Told you it'd be a quicker update than before! Please review.


	16. Suicidal

I know, I know, it's been 3 months since I updated even though I PROMISED I would update more often so I apologize to you readers for mis-leading you. From now on, I'm not really gonna say that I'll try to update soon, because 90% of the time, I don't update soon. And it's mostly due to laziness, which is a very contagious disease nowadays. But it's not only that, it's also due to stress from school and my job so that definitely can put me off from fic writing. I'll just update whenever I possibly can but I WILL finish this fic no matter what! That is a promise that I WILL make to you guys.

Also, a little fun fact, two days from now, it will be a year since I officially started this fic. Yay?

One last note: Someone will die in this chapter. Heh heh heh.

* * *

><p>Vector ran back in the house in panic as Shadow, Rouge, Sally and Sonia made their way back to the living room.<p>

Bean saw the look on his face. "Oh god, I assume something bad happened?"

Vector nodded. "Yeah...umm...the script that was in the truck...it's torn up as well..."

Everybody gasped.

"WHAT!? How the hell can that script also be torn up? This is fucking ridiculous!" Sally raged.

"Okay there is no way that the script is ALSO ripped up! You have to be lying!" Shadow accused.

Vector glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Go look out there and see for yourself if you don't believe me! Somebody went into my goddamn truck last night and ripped the stupid thing up!"

"So either someone is stalking us and ripped the script up in the truck and came in here and ripped the other script up...or one of us is doing it. You know, like in those slasher movies where one person is secretly the killer and it isn't revealed until the end except in this case this person isn't actually 'killing' just messing everything up." Blaze said. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"That's a ridiculous theory. Why would one of us do that? It makes no sense. I doubt any of us are secretly insane to the point where we are contributing to this 'thing' that is screwing with our heads." Rouge commented.

"Well you never know Rouge. It goes back to my point, in those slasher movies the ones you don't expect to be 'messed up' ARE actually revealed to be messed up when they are found out as the killers." Blaze added.

"I like that theory actually. Makes a whole lot of sense for someone in our group to do that...someone who is secretly insane and is good at hiding it..." Shadow smirked and looked at Vector.

"Uhh you had BETTER not be talking about me! I would never do such a thing so you better stop with the accusations or else!" Vector threatened.

"Or else what!? YOU'LL KILL ME!?" Shadow raised his voice.

"Only if you turn out to be the actual psycho in this group, which isn't looking to be too unlikely right now." Vector crossed his arms and gave him a smirk.

"GUYS, COME ON!" Sonic butted in between the two. "We should be using this time to figure out what to do! Arguing like this isn't gonna get us nowhere."

"Alright Mr. Know-It-All, what do you propose we do then, hmm? I mean since you think you're sooooo clever you should have the answer to this mess!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic started to get angry. "Will you knock off the attitude already? And no, I don't have the answer for this and I doubt you do either! But it's better than arguing pointlessly!"

"Oh really? And what are you doing now? ARGUING WITH ME!" Shadow yelled.

"STOP IT! JUST FREAKING STOP IT!" Sonia screamed. Everyone looked to her in shock. "I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE A HUGE MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND I'M PISSED OFF AND SAD ABOUT IT BECAUSE I KNOW THERE ISN'T MUCH THAT I CAN DO TO STOP IT!" She then dropped to the ground and started sobbing. Sally went to her side.

"Do you see what you do?" Rouge asked in disappointment.

"ME? It's not my fault we aren't taking action and trying to solve this! Find the other half of your brains, einsteins!" Shadow snared.

"You don't need to insult me to try to get your point across!" Rouge spat and crossed her arms.

"You know Shadow, this would be MUCH easier if you didn't have to insult us every chance that you get. I understand you're stressed about what's going on but it's better to at least try to keep it under control. And I realize that we aren't doing much to solve this...but that's because, well, there ISN'T much we can do to solve it! We had the scripts to help us see who dies next, but that's all gone now so we are basically stuck with nothing to help us. You understand what I'm saying?" Tikal said.

Shadow blankly stared at her and sighed. "...Whatever you say. So what do you propose we do next then?"

Tails raised his hand. "I just now remembered this. Vector, you mentioned something earlier about Aoi giving all of us a copy of the script right? Well, why don't we just go to one of our houses and get the script there? That way, we will know who dies in what order and maybe figure out if there's a way to stop whatever this thing is!"

Everyone looked at him in relief and gained a little bit of hope.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I did say that! So, we can just go to whoever's house and get the script and BAM! We're good to go!" Vector said and smiled a bit.

"Cool! I just hope that we'll be able to make it in though, before one of us girls dies." Amy gulped.

"Don't worry girl, this time we ain't gonna let NOTHING happen to any one of us. I think all of us more prepared than ever after what happened last time." Sally said with a cheesy grin.

"So! I suggest we all go to my house to get the script as I'm pretty sure I live the closest to this place!" Bean declared.

"Alrighty then! Let's get a move on you guys!" Sonic said and led the group out of the house. Vector stopped and turned back.

"CHARMY! Get up! You're coming with us!" He called out.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I'M GONNA DIE ANYWAYS SO WHAT IS THE POINT?" Charmy cried.

Vector growled and stomped into his room. He picked up Charmy and ran out the house with Charmy still crying and complaining.

The group makes it over to Bean's house and quickly enters in.

"Wow, nice house! I totally prefer this over my crappy, overly-expensive apartment!" Amy said.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the compliments. Where is the script at, Bean?" Shadow asked.

"I remember leaving it in the kitchen last time so I'll go check in...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly screamed and everyone ran over to see what he was screaming about. They all gasped again.

Tiny bits and pieces of the script were also torn up in the kitchen. The pieces were literally everywhere and covered the entire area.

"Wha...Wha...I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHO THE HELL BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND DID THIS?" Bean cried.

"No way...this just can't be real. This literally can NOT be happening right now." Amy said and started to sob.

"My god, this person REALLY wants to go to great lengths to screw us over, huh?" Shadow said.

"Uhh...n-no worries! There's still the rest of us that have the scripts at our homes! We can go to my place my next. I live only a block away from this neighborhood." Rouge said and led everyone out.

They all go to Rouge's house and entered in. Immediately, they were already welcomed by the bits and pieces of the script being scattered all over the living room.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Amy shrieked.

Rouge clenched her fists. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHOEVER DID THIS SHIT IS GONNA PAY! IT'S GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Oh my gosh. I...I don't even know what to say at this point." Tails said.

"Okay, I'm REALLY starting to think this could be one of us doing this. I mean...this guy or girl obviously knows where we live and the only people that know our addresses are...well, us!" Sally pointed out.

"Or a stalker!" Blaze added.

"It's either Aoi or one of us. There's no other choice." Shadow said.

"Is it safe to assume that the scripts in the rest of our places are also torn up?" Tikal asked.

"Maybe...but we still have to keep trying! Come on, my house is next!" Sonic said and everyone followed him out.

It was the exact same thing at Sonic's house. The script there was ripped to shreds and scattered everywhere.

For all the other houses, it was the exact same thing as well. They were beginning to lose hope once again.

The group just gone searching Blaze's house and Amy broke down and started crying.

"I just don't understand! WHAT DOES THIS PERSON WANT FROM US? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She screamed and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I...I think she's right you guys. There's just no way we're gonna be able to get through this...we're all gonna keep dying until there's none of us left and we'll probably never know what fucking thing is doing it!" Sonia exclaimed and started crying too.

"Hmm, so much for keeping it under control, eh Tikal?" Shadow smirked. Tikal shook her head.

"I just don't understand how all the scripts at all our houses have been torn apart! I mean, I doubt we would leave our doors unlocked so there's no way someone could get in through the front door. The only other way would be to break in through a window but of course, there doesn't seem to be any signs of that either!" She rubbed her chin, clearly getting frustrated and upset.

"This really is making my head hurt. There's so many possibilities for why this is happening now. It's really making me tired and dizzy." Sally said, rubbing her head.

"You're right, but...I mean we all can't just sit here and do nothing about it, still! It just wouldn't feel right, knowing we could've done something before it was too late." Sonic said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"But there's nothing else we CAN do, Sonic! Just face it, we've done everything we could and now, there's nothing left but for us to just accept our incoming deaths." Bean sighed and buried his face in his hands. Sonic really didn't like seeing everyone sad and so negative...but he knew they might be right.

Tails gasped. "WAIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT VANILLA! She also has a copy of the script and she's alive too so the script might not be totally gone!"

Everyone else looked at him, their sad faces going away.

"Tails...YOU'RE A GENIUS! I can't believe we forgot about her!" Sonia cheered.

"Oh yeah, Vanilla! Her...err, is she even alive though? I mean, we kinda left her all by herself without telling her what's going on..." Vector scratched the back of his oddly.

"Yeah we did. Now that I think about it, it was pretty low of us to forget about her this whole time. I mean, she could've been in danger and we wouldn't even know about it." Rouge said.

"Well it can't hurt to check her place out! Come on!" Sonic said and ran to Vanilla's house, which wasn't that far away.

10 minutes passed by and they all reached the rabbit's house. The house looked exactly the same and nothing seemed off about it.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Sonic pushed the doorbell button and waited.

The door slowly opened and there was Vanilla, looking as bright as ever.

"Oh! It's you guys! Come on in! You're just in time to see something SPECTACULAR!" Vanilla shrieked in excitement.

Everyone else looked at each other with confused expressions but went in anyways.

The house was a complete disaster. There was garbage all over the place and flies were flying everywhere.

"DEAR GOD VANILLA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THE PLACE?" Shadow yelled, covering his noise with his hand.

"Oh I just did some re-organizing! I figured that since I'm living by myself now, I can do whatever I want, when I want!" Vanilla cheered. Her grin was very odd, almost creepy-like.

"Pee-yew! It smells bad in here! Ever heard of air fresheners!" Sally said.

"Um, Vanilla? We need to ask you something very important. You know the scripts that Aoi gave to us for the movie? Well...err...we need to borrow yours. You see, we don't have ours because...well...umm...it's a long story and we'll tell you all about it later, ok?" Tails asked as nicely as he could.

Vanilla just stared blankly at the others.

"...You DO know what he's talking about, right? The scripts that we got for that movie we never auditioned for?" Rouge asked.

Vanilla didn't respond and just kept staring at them weirdly.

"Are you alright Vanilla? I mean, I understand if you're not because of what 'happened' but this is kinda too disturbing for my tastes." Sally said.

Vanilla suddenly gasped. "OH! I know what you're talking about now!" She ran over to the kitchen table and grabbed the item. "This is it right?"

Amy jumped in excitement. "YES! THAT'S IT! PLEASE GIVE IT TO US!"

Vanilla held the script in the air and got out a lighter from her pocket.

"Umm, what do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked, hoping she's not gonna do what he thinks she's gonna do.

"This right here...this is part of what destroyed everything, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?" Vanilla asked in a deathly serious tone.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Sonic asked, getting more nervous by the second.

"You know." Was all Vanilla replied and lit the script with the lighter. She threw the burning script all the way across the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN!?" Shadow screamed and ran to the script. It had set some stuff around it on fire as well.

"Shadow, get away from there!" Rouge yelled and pulled him back from the growing fire.

Amy started to cry again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, VANILLA? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Charmy started freaking out. "I TOLD YOU ALL THAT I'M GONNA DIE NO MATTER WHAT! THIS IS TOTALLY MESSED UP!"

Vector slapped Charmy. "Will you stop fucking saying that!? You are NOT gonna die, and I'm gonna make sure you won't die, GOT IT!?"

Vanilla gave a brief smirk to the others and walked to the back of the kitchen. "You wanna know what's really wrong with me? The fact that I couldn't save my own child. I didn't see it coming, when I should've seen all the signs. I screwed up and now I have to pay the price for it." She said as she got out a long butcher knife from the drawer.

"Listen to me Vanilla! You didn't screw up, okay? What happened to Cream, it wasn't your fault! It just...kinda happened! I can't explain it really well, but it is certainly not your fault! Please believe that!" Tails pleaded.

"Yeah so just put the knife down and we can settle this the easy way, alright?" Sonia also pleaded.

Vanilla looked at them in confusion again and then looked at her knife. She looked as if she didn't even know what she was doing.

"...Vanilla? Speak to us, girl!" Sally yelled.

Vanilla looked back at them and brough the knife to her neck and slit it all the way open.

Everyone screamed and backed away in disgust and fright.

Her blood instantly poured out of her neck and dripped to the floor. She then walked to the group as if she were a zombie.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM US!" Sonia screamed.

Vanilla started to cough up blood as it ran from her mouth. She literally DID look just like a zombie, except for the fact that her face wasn't deformed.

"I'm warning you, STAY BACK!" Shadow yelled, getting ready to hit her in case she were to do 'something'.

Vanilla slowly raised her arm and pointed towards Charmy.

"...Next..." She uttered, but everyone heard her clear enough. She then fell to the ground, dead.

"V-Vector..." Charmy uttered while sobbing. "Next...so that just proves that I am-"

"NO! I don't want to hear another word of it." Vector angrily responded and clenched his fists.

"My goodness. Sh-she just killed herself...just like Cream." Sonia said.

"Well no shit she did! But I'm guessing she was the one that was next in the script." Shadow said.

"I can't believe she's gone too! Why..." Amy started crying again.

Tails came out from the kitchen with a pail of water and doused the spreading fire.

"So, now what?" He asked, tossing the pail away from him.

Nobody spoke for a minute. They were all trying to come up with something clever that could get them out of this mess, but alas, nothing came out.

Well, that is until someone snapped their fingers.

"I got it! Everyone, stay here." Vector said and began to leave the house.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shadow demanded.

"Don't worry about it. I promise, it won't take long. Keep Charmy safe and don't go anywhere else!" Vector responded and proceeded to leave.

"Ooh! Looks like he has a plan that just might work!" Blaze said, getting her hopes once again.

"Wait, we're suppose to stay HERE with all this garbage and this...rotting corpse?" Sally asked in disgust.

"Well we can always wait outside, you know!" Rouge replied.

"I just hope that whatever plan Vector has, it better be good. We seriously cannot have another one of THESE accidents again. It's just too much for all of us to handle." Sonic said as he sadly looked at the dead body. Flies started to swarm over her.

EOC.

Not one of my best chapters, to be honest. I had planned for this to be longer, but I decided not to, because the next few chapters are actually gonna be a bit more intense. Will Charmy survive his predicted death? What plan do you think Vector has? Please review.


	17. A Plan

The group had been waiting for over 20 minutes for Vector to get back.

"Okay, what the hell is taking that guy so long!? He should've been back by now. Does he not realize that something bad could happen the longer he's gone?" Shadow annoyingly complained.

"Calm down Shadow. Here, just sit down. Your legs must be tired from standing up this whole time." Tikal offered.

"Hmph. Whatever." Shadow sat down anyways.

"Hey Sonia, are you alright girl?" Sally asked, which made Sonia jump a bit.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She vaguely responded.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" Sally asked again.

"Oh just everything that's been happening so far. The deaths, the scripts, Aoi, the dreams..." Sonia while explained while picking at her cuticles.

"The dreams? Did you have any weird dreams?" Sally asked.

Sonia gulped. She really did not want to tell Sally about what she dreamt last night. She thought Sally would think she is insane or gross.

But then she remembered the other dream before that, the one with Amy stabbing Tails.

"Do you remember I told you about the dream I had a while ago? The one where I saw Amy stab Tails and I saw Aoi in the doorway?"

"Um, yeah. What about it?" Sally replied in confusion.

"Well, um, I was just thinking...why the hell did I have that dream? It happened right after we all met Aoi and it was so out of nowhere. I really don't think it was just some random nightmare, it had to have meant something, right?"

"For me, I wanna say that it was just one of those random nightmares that come up every once in a VERY long while, but with everything that's been happening...I just have no clue. It really would be healthier if you didn't dwell on it so much, though. Mainly because there's no way we can find an answer to that or anything else that's been happening." Sally reassured.

Sonia depressingly sighed. "You might be right. I just wish it were that easy though."

Rouge joined in on the conversation. "I'd kinda like to know what the message of my dream was. The one I had after I supposedly fainted in the room at Shadow's house and woke up later."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. What the hell was all that about anyways?" Sally asked.

"I don't even know. Basically, it was like an angry poltergeist where some ghost or invisible force was harming you all. And then there was Cream lying on the floor...that was just creepy. I could hear the way she was crying, my god it sounded so real! I honestly don't know what to make of it." Rouge continued.

"Maybe there is no explanation though?" Sonia spoke up. "Maybe the nightmares and insanity are just what they are...nightmares and insanity. That's it. Nothing more to it. Maybe we're looking TOO deep into this which is why we haven't found an answer yet."

"That's possible. But I still don't see how that could lead us to an answer." Sally grumbled.

"No Sally, I mean what if insanity IS the answer? What if we're all just going insane somehow and the nightmares are just a part of that insanity, and has no message or bearing on what's happening whatsoever? I hope I'm making some sense here." Sonia tried her best to explain.

"That still leaves the question on WHY we're going insane though." Rouge pointed out.

Sonia sighed. "I know."

Blaze and Tails were laying on the lawn, staring up at the sky.

"That cloud totally looks like a flower!" Blaze said as she pointed to the cloud.

"Oh my goodness, it does! That's so weird. Hmm, let me see if I can find one...OH! There, to the left! That cloud looks like a fish ha ha." Tails laughed.

"Wow, it so does! That's kinda creepy at how accurate that is, actually." Blaze said.

"You know, have you ever noticed that whenever you stare up at the sky, you sometimes feel like you're moving along with the clouds?" Tails asked, keeping his gaze at the sky.

"Oh completely! It feels so weird yet kinda nice and relazing at the same time. It also feels like I'm being lifted to the sky, if ya catch my drift." Blaze laughed.

"I know what you mean. Man...this actually feels kinda refreshing, doesn't it? It feels like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Tails said.

"You're right! It feels like I'm floating and it feels soooooo pleasant and relaxing. Plus, the weather feels so nice and comfortable today." Blaze said and laughed again.

"You know what, Blaze? I'm really glad I have you to talk to as a friend during this awful time. You really make my mood a bit brighter." Tails nicely compliment.

Blaze couldn't help but blush. "Really? I do? Well...thanks I guess! But what about Sonic though? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah but...he's been kinda distant lately, even before all this chaos happened. I've been wanting to ask what's up with him for a while now but I'm afraid he might take it the wrong way..."

"I don't think Sonic would do that. You guys have been friends for years, right? There's no way he'll take it the wrong way, trust me." Blaze reassured.

Tails smiled. "I guess you're right. I'm probably just being overly-paranoid or whatever. Thank you."

Blaze smiled back. "You are welcome."

Shadow was looking at the two. "I don't understand how those two can be laughing and smiling at a time like this."

"Why must you be so negative all the time, Shadow? It really isn't healthy for you." Tikal said.

"Well...why must you be so positive all the time!? Surely you MUST get angry every once in a while, right?" Shadow retorted.

Tikal sighed. "Yes, I do get frustrated at times, but I always try my best to keep my anger under control. You should do the same, Shadow. It will do wonders for you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Plus, there's no way I'll be able to keep my anger under control when we're in a situation where people are being killed in some supernatural way or whatever you wanna call it."

"Well it will certainly be better if you try it out. When you're angry, you don't think straight sometimes and other times, you'll do stuff that seems risky."

"So you're telling me that I should be happy despite the fact that some of my friends are dead!?"

"No, I did not say that! What I'm saying is you shouldn't be so negative and angry because doing that will just waste time being angry and negative about everything. When you're calm and collected, you can get stuff done much faster and easier. Do you get it now?"

"Tikal...you're seriously under the impression that anyone can simply change their mood from angry or sad to happy or calm in a dangerous situation where people have died and more might die as well. Now THAT is not healthy!"

Tikal facepalmed herself. "Nevermind..."

"What do you think Heaven is like, Bean? I'm hoping that it will be much more fun and cheery than this gross place!" Charmy pouted.

"Why oh why do you keep insisting that you're gonna die? Come on Charmy, you heard Vector! He said he will not let you die no matter what, give him some credit." Bean said and rolled his eyes.

"I DO give him some credit! It's just that I'm totally not confident I'll survive this. You saw all our other dead friends! We tried to save them, but we couldn't!" Charmy started to freak out...again.

"Didn't we already go over this before? The reason why we couldn't save our friends is because NO ONE saw it coming. Espio got 'sick' out of nowhere. Cream killed herself...out of nowhere. Fang smashed his face into a glass pile, also out of nowhere. Knuckles...umm, I have no idea how to explain what happpened to him, but it was also out of nowhere. Vanilla killing herself was, yet again, out of nowhere. We are more prepared this time since we have you with us, right here, right now so please just stop whining about it!" Bean said, getting frustrated by the second.

Charmy sobbed a bit. "I'm so sorry...it's just that...I don't wanna die Bean! I'm too young to die. It's just not fair! I'm so terrified of dying. I don't even know if I'll die quick and painless, or slow and painful. My head is pounding from all the stress. Maybe you would know what I'm going through if you were in my position..."

Bean stared at him for a minute. He actually didn't realize that just maybe, he would've been having the same wild emotions as Charmy has, if the roles were reversed.

"...I know you're scared, Charmy. We're all scared. And you might be right about the part where I might be feeling the same as you do if I were you. But I don't know what my emotions would be like if I were you. Yes, I can try to put myself in your position and imagine myself dying next, but would those emotions and thoughts actually be real? Like, would they ACTUALLY be the same if I was ACTUALLY the next one to die? The two situations can be comparable, but at the same time they're not. You can try to know what somebody is feeling, but you don't know EXACTLY what they're feeling because you're not them. There's a difference between knowing someone and actually being them, you know? I hope I'm not sounding too confusing."

Charmy blinked. "I...I think I know what you're saying. You might be right after all though. I just wish that this would all be a nightmare, so I can just wake up and go back to my normal life."

"You're not the only one, dude. It's hard to believe a few of our friends are dead...especially Fang. He was my best friend. It feels like a part of me is just...gone...or maybe even dead."

"I feel the same with Espio. It just feels so odd not having him around. It even kinda creeps me out a bit because I'm almost always with him and Vector so it's like...what am I suppose to about it? I feel like there's something I can or should do, but I can't!"

"Yeah...maybe it'd be better if we stop talking about this..."

Amy scooted over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic...you alright? You've been staring at the ground for a while now."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just got a billion thoughts going through my head right now." Sonic blandly replied.

"...I see. Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me anytime!" Amy smiled, trying to cheer him up. Sonic still didn't take his gaze off the ground.

"It's just that...I feel so disappointed in myself. A lot of the time I help save the day from evil and monsters and whatnot and everyone is praising me and happy in the end. But this...I don't even know how to defeat this. I feel so lost and helpless...I feel like I've let everyone down because in situations where bad stuff starts to happen, everyone looks to me to do something about it but...I just can't though! I feel like a murderer even though I never killed anyone. I feel like I've let you all down and lost everyone's faith for me." Sonic explained.

Amy didn't know how to respond for a minute. She was kinda blown away by seriously he was hurting himself over what's been happening. "Oh Sonic! You don't need to blame yourself! Who cares if you don't know how to solve this? None of us do and I highly doubt that everyone else in the world could solve it either! You're still a hero, even if all of us do die. You shouldn't be taking the full responsibility at all when it's ALL of our responsibilities to make sure everyone is okay and to get out of this stupid thing alive!"

Sonic looked away from the ground and slowly turned his head to Amy. "You really think that...?"

Amy smiled again. "I know it! Just because you're a hero Sonic, doesn't mean you'll be able to solve every single little thing that's wrong! It just takes time."

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it quickly. He kept staring at her for the longest time and actually never realized how bright and pretty her eyes were.

Amy took her gaze away from him because it felt totally awkward for them just to be staring at each other without saying anything. But inside, she was super happy at the thought that he might finally start liking her.

Suddenly, a loud honk broke the silence. An RV pulled to Vanilla's driveway.

"What the hell?" Bean spoke.

Vector rolled down the driver's window and popped his head out. "Come on you guys! Get in!"

"Um, what the hell is this suppose to be?" Shadow asked and crossed his arms.

"We're getting out of Grand Metropolis and going somewhere as far away as possible. I did a lot of thinking about it, and I think that this might work since we'll be far from Aoi and/or whatever is causing this insanity." Vector explained.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and yelled, "That is the stupidest plan I have ever-" He then looked at Tikal for a split second and stopped. "Umm...I mean...alright, fine. Whatever you say."

Everyone got in the RV and Vector quickly drove off.

"As much as I think this plan is a bit far-fetched, it's better than anything else we could come up with." Rouge said as she and everyone (except Vector obviously) were sitting at a small table.

"Where the hell are we going exactly? I mean...we're not leaving the country, are we?" Sally asked.

"Of course not! We just need to get away from this cursed city as far and long as possible. I definitely think it could help. And even if it won't, you can't say I didn't try, now can ya?" Vector loudly replied and laughed.

"That is very true, Vector. Something is better than nothing." Tikal agreed.

"Where the heck did you even get this RV though? I mean...you didn't steal it, did you?" Sonic asked.

"No no! My dad has an RV at his overly-sized house so I kinda just took it. I'll explain it all to him later." Vector weirdly responded.

Shadow groaned. "I still don't see the point in trying to escape, I mean I think a better plan would be to kill Aoi, honestly."

"No! That would be horrible, Shadow! We can't just kill someone. It's just...wrong." Blaze said.

"Yeah we still don't even know if Aoi is connected to all of this somehow. Him showing up when things started to get weird could really just be a coincidence." Tails added.

Shadow stood up. "I don't believe you guys! After everything that has happened so far, you STILL think Aoi isn't behind this!? Ridiculous. Just ridiculous. I am telling you everything WILL be good once we get rid of him!"

"Well we're already heading out of the city so let's just stop talking about it please." Rouge said, rubbing her head.

"Fine. But if this plan doesn't work out, then I'm going back and killing him myself and if you all try to stop me...I don't think you wanna know what will happen then." Shadow threatened.

"Okay OKAY! Just stop complaining about every little thing, will ya?" Bean said with a tired face. Shadow was tempted to yell at him but held his anger in.

Charmy walked away from the group and sat at the front seat.

"You okay little guy?" Vector asked.

Charmy looked at him, his face showing no emotion. "...I guess I am." Was all he responded and looked back out the window. They were out in the coutry now.

"Don't you worry, nothing bad is going to happen now. Although this plan isn't one of my best plans ever, it's something right?" Vector asked.

Charmy didn't even reply, he just kept staring at the road.

Vector sighed. "C'mon Charmy, perk up! Whatever happened to the bee who always use to be so cheerful and loud? Honestly, I kinda miss that guy even if he was annoying."

Charmy still didn't respond. His face showed no emotion of course, but anyone could easily tell he was sad and depressed on the inside.

Suddenly, Charmy grunted and held his stomach.

Vector heard him and raised his eyebrow. "You okay there?"

Charmy shook his head and gasped. "Oh my god...Vector, it's happening! IT'S HAPPENING! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Woah woah woah hold on a damn second! Maybe you're just carsick or maybe you're psyching yourself out way too much here."

"No no nooooooooo! I know it! My stomach...oh my god, it feels so awful! YOU HAVE TO STOP THE RV!" Charmy started screaming and freaking out and grabbed the wheel.

"CHARMY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Vector screamed, trying to take back control of the wheel.

"I'M GONNA DIE ANYWAYS SO I MIGHT AS WELL JUST GET IT OVERWITH!" The bee cried. The RV was driving totally out of control, going hard from left to right not to mention it started going off road and running over large rocks which added to the danger factor.

Everyone else was screaming as stuff was flying everywhere and some fell out of their seats.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE!?" Sally screamed as she landed on the floor.

"SONIC, HELP ME!" Amy screamed as a bunch of pots and pans fell on her from the cabinets.

"AMY NO!" Sonic tried to run to her but suddenly fell back and hit his head on the wall.

Rouge tried to find something to hold on to for support, but was too late and fell on the table which smashed it down to the floor.

Tails and Blaze held on to each other for dear life while Bean was overly-screaming his lungs out.

The RV kept driving crazily until it crashed through an old, abandoned gas station, which smashed open the front windows and flipped the RV on it side.

EOC.

Oh dear, more trouble in paradise. What the hell is going to happen next? Please review. 


	18. The Decision

Sally managed to get the door open and got out as best as she could. The RV was flipped on its left side so everyone had to climb their way out.

"Well, that was certainly a new experience!" Bean sarcastically yelled as he struggled to get out.

"Will you move it already!? Seriously, I just want to get the hell out of this area. I don't care if we go back or not, I just want out!" Shadow complained.

"Shadow, can you please just calm down!? We just got out of a car crash and we're lucky none of us are dead or even injured so I would really appreciate it if you just kept quiet for the next few minutes, PLEASE!" Tikal said, still freaked out by what just happened.

"Ugh this is just great! My dress is all torn up which means I'll have to buy a new one! And I don't even have enough money for that!" Amy cried.

Sonia glared at her. "Are you seriously worrying about your freaking dress at a time like this? My goodness..."

"We're all okay though, right? I mean, besides the RV getting flipped over, everyone is okay?" Sonic asked.

"I assume so. No one seems to be dead so that's a good thing." Rouge replied.

Vector angrily got out of the RV. "My dad's fucking RV ruined! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM!?"

Everyone carefully jumped to the ground. "How the hell did you even crash the RV anyways?" Blaze asked.

"ASK HIM!" Vector pointed to Charmy, who had a bloody bruise on his right cheek.

"What? So...Charmy was the one that caused the crash then? I'm confused." Tails said.

"Charmy...why the fuck would you do that!? HUH? Give me one good reason why you would intentionally crash the fucking RV!" Shadow yelled and demanded an answer.

"I'd like to know too! Do you not realize that we all could've been killed in that crash? It's a miracle that we survived!" Sally exclaimed.

Charmy's eyes were watery, but no tears were falling out. He looked at everyone with a very depressed look.

"I did it because...what's the point? We're all gonna die anyways. I'm gonna die very soon and as much as you all want to help, there's nothing you can do to stop it. My death is inevitable."

"Oh yeah, that's a REAL good attitude to have in this situation. Brave Charmy, BRAVO!" Shadow yelled and clapped his hands.

"Shadow, just shut up! Let me handle this." Rouge ordered. "Now Charmy, don't be like that. You still have a chance to survive. We all do. We just have to stay strong together, okay? Do you understand me?"

Charmy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No! I'll never understand! We're all just wasting our...UGGGGHHHH...time here!" Charmy held his stomach in pain.

"What the hell is going on with him now?" Bean asked.

"Charmy? Is...something wrong?" Rouge asked, getting closer to him.

"I mean, seriously! We might as well just...AAAGGGGHHHH! Kill ourselves quickly so we won't have to deal with a slow and painful death...OOOOOOHHHHH!" Charmy shouted in pain and still held his stomach.

"No we can't just kill ourselves! That's crazy talk, Charmy! We all have so much to live for in the future, don't be like this!" Sonic tried to convince him.

"Is something going on with your stomach? Why are you holding it like that?" Sonia pointed out.

"I don't like where this is going, you guys..." Blaze nervously said and started backing away.

Charmy kneeled down, his face showing he was indeed in extreme pain. "GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!? I FEEL LIKE MY STOMACH IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

"Oh no, oh no no no no no! Not again! We can't have another person die!" Amy shrieked.

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do!? This guy is having major stomach problems so how the fuck are we suppose to fix that quickly? If you hadn't noticed, we're 5 miles away from Grand Metropolis and even if we walked all the way over there, what makes you think he's even gonna make it!?" Shadow yelled and started pulling his fur out.

"You know, I am getting really sick and tired of your attitude! And I'm sure everyone else agrees with me too!" Amy countered.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!?" Vector screamed, still staring at the helpless bee.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! I think something is coming up..." Charmy uttered.

"Oh god, is he about to throw up!? I don't think I should see this..." Sally said and turned away.

Then it happened. Charmy was literally throwing up mass amounts of blood onto the ground. Everybody screamed and backed away from the mess.

He didn't stop though. The blood just kept coming out of his mouth and soon there was a puddle forming beneath him. Then, other stuff came out. It looked like fat or intestines. But whatever it was, it was absolutely disgusting. He was literally vomiting his entire stomach up. His guts were spilling out of his mouth and the gagging sounds that Charmy made were just gross, scary, and uncomfortable all at the same time.

After a few more minutes, the nasty sounds stopped. Vector slowly turned around, fearing the worst.

He heavily gasped and covered his mouth as he saw Charmy laying face down to the ground with a big puddle of blood and guts near him. He almost threw up at the digusting site, but he kept it in as best as he could.

Everyone else turned around and had the same reaction as Vector did.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Amy cried and dropped to her knees.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sally screamed and threw up herself.

"Shit, Charmy!" Rouge ran to his body and turned him over. "Charmy? Are you still alive? PLEASE! WAKE UP! CHARMY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" She kept shaking his body until she realized that he was really dead and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"My god...even with all of us here, we still couldn't stop it." Sonic said with a wide and blank stare. "Charmy was right. Our deaths really ARE inevitable, aren't they?"

"No! Don't you dare say that, Sonic! We can still prevent it! We just...need to...do something!" Tikal tried to seem convincing, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Well well, looks like the shoe is on the other foot, eh?" Shadow crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Tikal looked away from him.

"Vector? Are you okay?" Sonia asked, noticing he was standing as still as a statue. "Hello? Vector? CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLOOOOOO? ANSWER ME! COME ON!"

Vector still didn't respond, he just kept on staring at Charmy's dead body.

Shadow walked up to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Didn't work. He then smacked him. Still didn't work.

"Okay Vector, enough screwing around! SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN!" Shadow yelled and shook Vector.

"SHADOW, STOP IT THIS INSTANT! This is not the way to do it!" Tikal yelled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you educate me then on how snap someone out of a catatonic state?" Shadow retorted.

"Guys, I know we're sad by what just happened, but we need to get the hell out of here right now before someone on the road sees us and wonders what the hell happened here!" Sally informed.

"So you're saying we should just walk all the way back to Grand Metropolis? Are you kidding me!? That's gonna take such a long time!" Amy complained.

"Well sweetie, do you see any other way of getting there? No, you don't so come on!" Sally started to leave but then realized no one was following her.

"Wait Sally! We need to get Vector to come with us! Something is wrong with him..." Blaze said.

"Come on Vector, you have to snap out of it! We need you with us! PLEASE!" Rouge begged and shook him hard.

"God he's not fucking responding! What the hell are we suppose to do now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, okay!? I guess we just have to wait." Rouge replied.

"WAIT!? You know what, fuck this! I'm walking back! Any of you guys are free to join me!" Sally angrily shouted and began walking off.

Vector blinked and then moved his head. He blinked again. Suddenly, the world was coming back to him. The noises were becoming normal once again. Everything seemed like it was before.

He gasped, then remembered that Charmy had just died. Looking at the disgusting death scene filled him with thousands of emotions. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He started to growl and his eyes filled with rage. He suddenly started stomping off.

"WOAH! Vector! Where are you going?" Blaze asked in surprisement.

Vector jumped around. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Everyone widened their eyes and backed away, except for Shadow. He just laughed.

"FINALLY! It's about fucking time someone actually had the goddamn sense to kill that piece of shit! Let's go Vector!" Shadow started walking off with Vector.

"WAIT A SECOND, JUST STOP! Now Vector, I know you're angry that Charmy is dead, but this isn't the way to do things! Think about the consequences!" Tikal yelled as she caught up to him.

"Get out of my way Tikal, unless you want to die next." Vector threateningly said. Tikal could not believe he just said that.

"My god, he's really serious about this, isn't he?" Blaze asked.

"Definitely. The thing is, I don't know if we should actually stop him. I mean, we tried escaping and that didn't even work out! This might be our last chance of surviving..." Sonic said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"SONIC! Don't tell me you're actually agreeing with him!" Tikal yelled.

"I'm sorry Tikal...but I'm gonna have to go with Vector on this one! I'm sorry!" Sonic ran up to the others.

"He's right. There is no other way now. We have to do this, Tikal. This is our only option left! Come on!" Blaze said and also ran with Tails and Sonia.

"Rouge? Amy? BEAN?" Tikal started to weep.

Rouge just sighed at her and walked to the others.

Bean stared at her for a second, then at Amy.

"Let's just go you guys. Let's get this overwith." Bean started walking with Amy, leaving Tikal behind.

Tikal truly felt alone in this. She really didn't want Aoi to be killed, but now, she figures it's rather useless to try to stop them. It's 1 vs. 10 so she is outnumbered anyways. She decided to just walk where the others were going. It was better than being stuck at a crash site anyways with a dead body that had blood surrounding it. Still, she felt hopeless now. Hopeless about everything.

A long while later, they all eventually got back into Grand Metropolis and were now on the city streets.

Amy started to sweat and pant. "Can we...please...TAKE A BREAK!? I'm so tired!"

"Yeah! Plus, people are staring at us with these bruises all over our bodies! They'll wanna know what the hell happened with us!" Blaze added.

"Who the hell cares? Let them stare! We have a mission to accomplish and we are gonna fucking do it without any breaks, OKAY!?" Shadow angrily yelled.

"I swear to god, I am gonna kick his ass one of these days. He really likes to tick people off, doesn't he?" Blaze whispered to Tails.

"That's just Shadow is though. But, I guess nowadays he's being extra rude for some reason." Tails whispered back.

"Okay, does anybody remember where the fucking production company is that Aoi works at!? I can't even remember how we got there!" Shadow shouted. Everyone except Vector just rolled their eyes at him.

"Follow me." Vector quickly responded and turned a corner.

"God, I seriously can't walk that much more. I have a cramp and it's not gonna go away anytime soon, people!" Amy whined and started to limp.

"As much as I also want to stop, I doubt those two up ahead will listen. They'll just keep going until they find the place and kill Aoi. We have to go with them just in case something REALLY bad happens and they get in danger or something like that." Bean said.

"-Panting- You know what? All of this is seriously making my head want to explode. Like, I'm so fucking hot and sweaty and tired and smelly, I need to take a freaking shower! And it's not helping that all these morons are staring at me like I'm a freak!" Sally freaked out.

"Sally, keep your voice down! You're gonna draw attention..." Tikal warned.

"And yeah, you might wanna avoid saying the whole head exploding part again, after what happened with Charmy..." Sonic added.

"NO! I don't wanna keep my voice down! This is all so fucking ridiculous! If it weren't for that stupid crocodile over there, Charmy wouldn't have died and we all wouldn't have to walk back 5 fucking miles to the stupid production company, all to kill some asshole! And even when we get there, do you REALLY think we could just barge in and go kill him? Uh, no way! There's security all around that place and we'd be arrested in seconds! God, I'M SURROUNDED BY LOONS!" Sally screamed uncontrollably and was literally pulling her hair out.

Everyone expected Vector to explode in anger at her, but surprisingly he didn't. He just kept on walking.

"Okay, it's time for you to shut up and keep walking. Seriously, we're all exhausted and you're doing nothing to help by freaking out and shouting!" Rouge yelled.

"Don't tell me what I can do! This is a free country so I can freak out and shout whenever I damn please!" Sally yelled back.

"Oh, don't you DARE use that excuse with me! Listen little girl, this may be a free country, but there are certain limits to what you can do and that includes acting like a nutcase in public! GOT IT?" Rouge got up in Sally's face.

"LITTLE GIRL!? Don't make me laugh! You clearly have no idea who I really am, do you? We haven't even talked to each other that much before all of this shit happened! Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean I'm a little girl...it just means that you think you're better than everyone else because you're, SUPPOSEDLY, older!"

"When the hell did I ever say that I was better than you all!? And my age has absolutely NOTHING to do with this whatsoever!"

"You don't have to say it in order to imply it! And you calling me a 'little girl' even though I am DEFINITELY not one has everything to do with age!"

Everyone's headaches and exhaustion grew even bigger. No one even bothered to stop the fighting between the two because they knew it would just lead to a bigger mess.

After about 20 more minutes, the group finally reached Pule Productions. Sally and Rouge have fortunately stopped arguing by then, but the two stayed distant from each other.

The neighborhood where the building was at was oddly quiet. No sounds of cars moving were heard. No people were outside. It's like the rest of the world was gone and this piece of land was the only thing that now existed.

"Okay, we can't go in through the front entrance, obviously. Is there a back door we can go through?" Bean asked.

Vector suddenly walked on ahead and started heading toward the entrance.

"WAIT! VECTOR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST GO IN THERE!" Sonia shouted.

"Dear god, he's gonna get himself in deep trouble! We have to stop him!" Sonic said and everyone (tiredly) ran after him.

Vector entered the main lobby and was suddenly stopped by the receptionist clerk.

"Excuse me? Do you have an appointment to see somebody?" The woman asked him.

Vector slowly turned to her, creeping the woman out with how bruised Vector and exhausted Vector looked.

"Um...are you okay, sir?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Aoi Murasaki." Vector ignored her question.

"Oh! Do you have an appointment to see Mr. Murasaki?"

"Um...y-yes."

The woman checked some type of clip board for a minute then looked back up at him.

"Are you Mr. Kimidori?"

"Y-yes. That would be me."

"Ah! Excellent. Aoi is currently up in Room 333 on the third floor. Just knock on the door and wait for him to answer."

Vector nodded and started walking to the elevator.

"WAIT! STOP!" Everyone else shouted as they ran into the building but suddenly stopped as soon as they saw the receptionist lady.

"Oh! Are these your film crew and cast members, Mr. Kimidori?" She asked.

"Eh?" Sonia uttered and looked to Vector.

Vector looked oddly at everyone else. "...Yes. This is my crew. Is it okay if they come with me?"

"Um, that's fine I guess. Everyone, just follow Mr. Kimidori to Mr. Murasaki's room."

Everyone else was completely confused by what was going on. Vector motioned for them to follow him and so they did. The eleator opened and everyone went inside.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Bean asked.

"I'm guessing Vector pulled off something and got us the key to Aoi's room. Nice job man!" Shadow complimented.

"Are you two still gonna kill Aoi!? Maybe this isn't a good idea anymore! We'll definitely be caught and get sent to prison for life!" Blaze yelled.

"Well gee, maybe you shouldn't have come with us then? If you didn't wanna come, then maybe you should've just stayed outside and waited!" Shadow yelled back.

"Well it's too late to turn back now! I mean...I'm still in between on killing Aoi and not killing him, but if it's the only choice we have left then..." Sonic said, but was afraid to finish his sentence.

Tikal shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I still can't believe you all are endorsing this! And I still can't believe I'm caught up in this! I swear Shadow, if the rest of us get in trouble for what you and Vector do, I will..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Just knock it off, Tikal. You don't even have to come in the room with us." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Okay so what are you gonna do after Aoi is killed, huh? Even if you stuff him somewhere in a good hiding place, someone is bound to notice that he's gone, which is going to lead back to us since we're the last people to have gone to seen him!"

"Just stop worrying about it! It's for your own good." Shadow retorted again.

"Tikal has a point actually. What are we gonna do if the police finds us and questions us about it? We'll be dead meat for sure!" Tails said.

"THEN YOU CAN PUT THE BLAME ON ME, OKAY!? Now everyone, shut the hell up!" Shadow felt like he was about to explode any second now.

"Shadow, you know we can't do that! That would just be wrong and unfair..." Rouge said.

"I told you, don't worry about it. Just worry about yourself..." Shadow responded.

The elevator opened on the third floor. The moment of truth was about to come.

"Let's do this." Vector said and stomped down the hallway with Shadow.

Everyone else was hesitant to follow. Should they go with them and help kill Aoi? Or should they still go, but try to stop them with only one more chance and little time left? Or should they just leave the building and not get involved at all?

EOC.

Next chapter is going to be BIG. I'm actually excited to write it so hopefully it will come sooner. Also, this fic is nearing its end. I think I have about 6 or 7 more chapters left, but a few more people will still die. Please review. 


	19. The Kill

Vector stomped through the hallway and smashed open a fire extinguisher case and got out the red and shiny item and kept on moving forward.

Amy was taken back by the sudden move. "Oh my god, he's actually gonna do it!"

"What? You seriously didn't think he would? Dude, did you SEE the look on his face after Charmy got killed? He looked like he was possessed by some fucking demon or something!" Sally exclaimed.

"I...I have to see this!" Rouge said and started running after the two.

"WAIT! ROUGE!" Sonic yelled and ran after her.

"Um, should we go with them or stay here?" Tails asked.

"We might as well go. If they actually do succeed in killing him, then they're gonna need a lot of help in getting rid of the body." Sonia replied.

"Tikal? Are you coming too?" Blaze asked.

Tikal looked at everyone and sighed heavily.

"...I guess. But I refuse to help stow away the body!"

The others then ran after everyone else with a thousand emotions and thoughts running through their heads. They really couldn't believe the fact that their friends are actually going to kill someone. They've never done it before. Even though this was probably the only way to stop all of this insanity, they felt 'evil' for simply doing it still.

"You guys...HOLD UP!" Rouge yelled as she saw Shadow and Vector getting closer to Aoi's room. She was sweating intensely.

Shadow was the first to reach the room. He kicked open the door and basically smashed it open.

Aoi was in there, organizing papers and jumped at the sudden loud sound.

"Oh my goodness! Sh-Shadow? What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Aoi yelled.

"The jig is up you bastard! We all know what you're doing and you're going to fucking pay!" Shadow screamed and lunged at Aoi. He literally wrestled him to the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly.

Vector then came into the room and was a bit shocked by what was happening.

Shadow looked over briefly and saw that Vector was now in the room as well.

"VECTOR! I GOT HIM! NOW KILL HIM! NOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He demanded.

Vector raised up the fire extinguisher, screamed, and charged over to Aoi. Vector started bashing Aoi's face in with the extinguisher.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...11 times that he did it.

More and more blood kept on splashing out each time that Vector hit him. He looked even more like a disaster than he did earlier.

Vector stopped and panted heavily. He threw the extinguisher to the ground and dropped to the ground himself. He was extremely tired and his eyes felt heavy.

"I did it...I did it..." he whispered and gave a faint smile.

Rouge was the next to come into the room. But as she did, she gave a deafening scream.

"Oh my god...VECTOR! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I killed Aoi. That's what we all wanted, right?" said Vector in a quiet voice, still very worn out.

"N-no! You...you..." Rouge struggled to get out her words.

Everyone else then came rushing in the room finally.

"I heard some screaming so I'm assuming that you- WOAH!" Sally suddenly screamed.

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Did...you do that Vector!?" Bean asked with his face in extreme shock.

"Oh my...this...this isn't happening...I refuse to believe this!" Tikal yelled and turned her face away.

"Why are you guys getting so worked up for? I killed him! We all decided to do it and..." Vector stopped talking as he looked back at the bloody sight.

He gasped as he realized that he didn't kill Aoi.

He killed Shadow.

His face was all mangled up, incredibly bloody and barely recognizable.

And Aoi was nowhere to be seen.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT!? No...NO NO NO NO NO NO! I KILLED AOI! NOT SHADOW! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!? YOU GUYS HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE FUCK SHADOW GOT KILLED INSTEAD OF AOI BUT I PROMISE YOU I WAS KILLING AOI WITH THE FUCKING EXTINGUISHER! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Vector screamed as he wiped the blood off of his face.

Everyone else gave him a mix of looks. Some were frightened, some were confused, some were angry, and some were sad.

But it was clear by their body language that they lost trust in Vector.

"I...I'm gonna go. I can't be here for this." Sally said and ran off.

"How could you do this Vector? I mean...I know you were angry since Charmy died but...this is just inexcusable." Blaze said.

"What? You don't believe me!? But...you guys! I swear, Aoi was in this room, Shadow was holding him down for me, and I was going to kill Aoi! But somehow, Shadow ended up dead instead and Aoi, for some reason, completely disappeared! PLEASE!" Vector tried his best not to let out his tears.

"I don't have any words for this. I need to catch a breather." Tails said and walked out.

"S-Sonic?" Vector's eyes were getting watery.

Sonic looked at the crocodile with intense eyes. Vector couldn't tell if he believed him or is he was raging inside.

"...We have to get rid of the body." Sonic finally spoke.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Tikal shrieked.

"You heard me. We need to get rid of it. Otherwise, all hell will break loose if someone finds out." Sonic said, not taking his eyes off of Shadow.

"So...do you believe me then?" Vector asked, trying not to seem demanding.

The hedgehog breathed in and out deeply and looked at him. "I don't know if I do, Vector. You could be all screwed up in the head now for all we know and killed Shadow in some fit of rage. Or maybe you were telling the truth and this insanity is growing stronger by the minute. Either way, we have to get rid of the body."

Vector slowly nodded. He was a bit disappointed Sonic didn't believe him, but as long as he still has a little trust left in him, it was all fine.

"So what should we do with the body then? I mean, we can't just stow it in the closet. He'd be way too easy to find." Sonia said.

Sonic thought hard about what they could do. He looked around the room, hoping to get an idea and suddenly raised his eyebrows as he saw something that could help.

There was a window in the room. Sonic ran to it and opened it.

Perfect! The window was right above the dumpster. Well, it wasn't the PERFECT plan per say, but it was better than stuffing him in the closet.

"I got it! From this window, there is a drop into the dumpster. We can just toss him in there." Sonic said.

"THAT'S your plan? Are you serious?" Bean asked.

"You got any better ideas?" Sonic scowled.

"...No..."

"Good! Now help me pick him up!" Sonic ordered.

Everyone helped lift Shadow up and attempted to move to the window. They just barely lifted him up over the window edge. As soon as they got him into perfect position, they dropped him. He landed perfectly in the dumpster.

"Whew...glad that's overwith..." Amy said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Now we just have to clean up the bloodstains...great..." Bean said in sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Sally entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down. The doors closed and the elevator started moving down.<p>

She still couldn't shake off the fact that Vector killed Shadow. She was starting to lose A LOT of trust in her friends. Maybe it would've been better to do this on her own?

Too many thoughts running through her head at once. She honestly just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

The doors opened and Sally started to step forward, until she realized she was on the wrong floor.

"What the!?"

The floor she was on looked huge. There were file cabinets everywhere and papers scattered all over desktops. It basically looked like a messy office area...except for the fact that it seemed abandoned.

"Oh. I must've hit the basement button instead of the first floor button..." she said to herself and looked at the button panel.

She did hit the basement button.

Sally pressed the 1F button, and waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. She pressed it again. Still nothing.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted, stomping the ground in anger. She decided to explore the floor for a staircase out of there.

The lights were all turned on, but they were very dim, giving off an unsettling and eerie feeling. She felt like she was being watched and couldn't but looked behind her every few seconds.

"H-hello? Is anybody down here?" She spoke. No response.

The floor seemed like a maze. It seemed to extend on forever, even though Sally knew there was no way the basement could be that big.

"HELLO? CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME?" She yelled even louder this time.

Then there was a response. But not a voice response.

It was footsteps. She didn't know where they were coming from, but the footsteps started getting louder each second.

"W-who's there!? HELLO!?" She called out again. The footsteps still kept getting louder.

Out of fear, she started running straight down the path, trying not to look back. She didn't know where she was going, just as long as it lead her out of there.

She turned a path and ended up in some cable room...and also spotted a dark figure next to some fuse box.

"Oh! Um...excuse me, do you know a way out of here?" Sally asked, already creeped out by the person. She couldn't even see their face.

The person didn't respond.

"Aoi? Is that you...?" She said, and started smelling a very odd scent that was likely coming from the person.

Still no response from the person.

"Who the hell are you!?" She demanded to know.

"I have the body of a pig. HA HA HA HA."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The person ripped some wires out of the fuse box, which caused a great electrical surge.

* * *

><p>Amy and Bean were cleaning up the bloodstains as best as they could with paper towels they got from the closet.<p>

"I still can't understand how that works...I mean, Aoi was RIGHT THERE! I saw him. I hit him. I KILLED him. But...it was Shadow instead. Then he just disappeared. Now I'm truly convinced he's the one behind this." Vector said to himself.

Sonic wanted to respond to him, but Blaze cut him off.

"HEY YOU GUYS! I found the script right here! We can find out who dies next!" She cheered.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

But that relief didn't last long as all of the lights suddenly shut off.

Everyone screamed and started freaking out.

"Oh shit, what are we gonna do!? I can't see a fucking thing!" Rouge yelled.

"Everybody just stay together, don't run off!" Sonic instructed.

"You guys! Is everyone okay?" Tails yelled as his footsteps were heard coming into the room.

"Tails? We're fine. You alright?" Sonic asked, trying to reach out to touch him.

"Yeah, I am! But the lights going off were really scary! Does anyone know why they went off?" Tails asked.

"It's probably just some glitch in the circuitry. They should be back on in a few minutes...I hope." Sonia said.

* * *

><p>Sally fell over and landed on her back, surprised by the sudden total darkness. She couldn't see a single thing and was scared to death. She had no idea if the person in the cable room was gonna just kill her or leave her there to suffer in fear.<p>

"Please...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" She yelled and started to cry.

She then smelt something. It was that same exact scent she smelled before the lights went off.

"Oh god, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" She couldn't help but yell. She could feel smell literally invading her nostrils. It was so awful. She couldn't really tell what the hell that smell was, but she knew it had to be bad.

She pinched her nose and got up. She tried to walk her way out of there with her other arm extended out in case she'll bump into something.

But then, she started feeling dizzy and weak. She started to lose balance of her walking and ended up falling over.

EOC.

Yeahhhh...that chapter wasn't really as big as I wanted it to be. I guess I kinda over-estimated the impact of Shadow being killed instead of Aoi. Whatever, I'm honestly starting to lose style and faith in this story but I WILL still finish it and I WILL give an ending that will make sense and explain everything that happened in this story.


	20. Murderer

The lights suddenly turned back on and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew! So glad that's overwith. I was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen to one of us..." Bean said.

"Same here. Wait...we ARE all here, right?" Sonic asked and looked around. Everyone was still there with him, until someone said something.

"Oh my god, SALLY! She's gone! Where the hell is she!?" Sonia shrieked.

"I remember her running out when she saw Shadow dead but that was it. Tails, when you went out in the hallway, did you see where Sally went to?" Tikal asked.

"I just remember seeing her running down all the way to the end of the hall, left from here, and turning a corner but that's it." Tails answered.

"Then I'll go look for her. Sonic, take the script and find out who dies next." Blaze said and handed him the papers.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Rouge asked.

"Of course I can! I doubt she went even went that far and I doubt that it will be dangerous finding her. It really shouldn't take that long." Blaze clarified. Vector thought she was being a bit over-confident.

"I wanna come with you! Because, well...you can't go alone of course!" Sonia volunteered.

"Fair enough. We'll be back as soon as we can you guys." Blaze said and the two girls left the room.

"Alright, now it's time to check the script! We need to know who dies next, and fast!" Vector said.

Sonic flipped through the pages to see if he could find where the next death could be.

"OH! I think I found it right here!" Sonic pointed to the text and everyone gathered around to read it.

_Hayato Kotani (Sonic): I don't like this building at all! It's very unnerving. It really feels like someone is in here watching our every move._

_Nori Kusaka (Bean): Dude, you've just now noticed that!? We've all been feeling like this ever since we found out the entire fucking city is empty!_

_Hayato Kotani: I know, but something feels different this time. Like, it's a different atmosphere..._

_Akira Ikeda (Rouge): This is an office building, right? Because that really explains all these papers scattered on the floor._

_Kenta Masuda (Vector): It has to be. It all looks so...office-y. If you know what I mean._

_Ami Kamiya (Sally): Still can't get over the fact that now Minoru is dead! That's seriously such an odd way to die..._

_Satomi Noda (Sonia): I don't really think getting some kind of spike impaled through your entire head is an odd way to die, but maybe that's just me._

_Akira Ikeda: Seriously though, we should've found the bastard that did this by now! We have found absolutely no clues on who is killing our friends! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!_

_Daisuke Ijima (Tails): Well, unless you count different colored blood as clues of course!_

_Akira Ikeda: I still don't see how that can help us. It can't be a clue if it confuses us even more._

_Kenta Masuda: Why don't we just get out of the city then!? I mean seriously, seven of our friends have died so far and THIS is the furthest we've gotten! I just don't understand how we all could just keep on wandering around while this asshole keeps picking us off one by one!_

_Izumi Kanai (Tikal): Kenta, do you not realize how far it is to walk to the next city? It would take us days to get there on foot! I don't think all of us could even make it anyways!_

_Kenta Masuda: Well maybe that should've been the plan from the get-go. Nobody would've died and we all would've been safe._

_Hayato Kotani: You don't know that for sure, Kenta. The next city could also be abandoned and just as dangerous._

_Kenta Masuda: Give me a break. How the hell could the next city also be abandoned? There's no way the entire fucking country can be abandoned, we are BOUND to find some civilization somewhere!_

_Natsumi Mado (Amy): Hey wait, you guys! Where is Junko at!?_

_The group looks all around them, but finds that Junko is nowhere in sight._

_Izumi Kanai: She was with us the whole time, wasn't she?_

_Natsumi Mado: I think so...I mean, I'm pretty sure..._

_Ami Kamiya: Well, where the hell could she have gone? I doubt she would've walked off._

_Nori Kusaka: Great...now we have to go look for her. This can't end well!_

_A loud scream is heard off in the distance and everyone turns to the direction where it came from._

_Ami Kamiya: JUNKOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_The group runs back down the hallway for about a minute and stops at an open door that leads to an office room where a ceiling light had fallen on top of an office desk and it kept letting out sparks._

_Daisuke Ijima: J-Junko? Are you in here? Are you alright!?_

_The group moved more into the room and see Junko's body laying face down on the opposite side of the room._

_Daisuke Ijima: OH MY GOD, JUNKO!_

_Daisuke runs to her and turns her body over, revealing her jaw had been ripped apart and pink-ish blood had been leaking out._

_Everyone screams and backs away in disgust._

"Wait a second...Junko...that's Blaze, isn't it!?" Tikal gasped in realization.

"Oh my god, she's the next to die!" Amy squealed and then everyone ran out the room to chase after her.

"Alright, since the rooms down this hallway are all locked, I'm guessing she took the elevator down instead." Blaze said and pressed the down button.

"I hope she's alright...I really hope she didn't get herself into trouble!" Sonia said in worry.

"Well as long as she isn't the next to die, she should be fine. She is a tough girl after all and can handle herself well." Blaze tried to cheer her up a bit.

The elevator doors opened and they both went in. Blaze pressed the 1F button and the doors started closing.

As they started closing, however, they noticed the rest of the group screaming and running down the hallway right toward them.

"What the hell?" Sonia muttered.

"BLAAAAAAAZE! COME BACK!" Amy screamed.

"Wait, what!? HOLD ON A SECOND!" Blaze pushed the outward arrows to open the elevator back up, but it wouldn't work. The doors closed and the elevator started to go down.

"What was all that about!?" Sonia asked, getting even more worried.

"I have no idea..." Was all Blaze responded.

The elevator slowed down to a stop and the doors opened, revealing the first floor, but the floor was shrouded in darkness.

"Uhhh...why are all the lights off down here?" Sonia asked.

"I guess the electricity still hasn't come back on for this floor. But...how the hell is it so dark in here though? Where are the windows at? Where's the receptionist lady? WHERE'S THE DOOR TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" Blaze yelled and started freaking out.

"Blaze...I think we should go back up to the others! This doesn't feel right!" Sonia begged and started shaking in her knees.

"No no no! All we need to do is just open the front door to let some light in here. It should be straight ahead of us, if I remember correctly." Blaze said and walked onto the dark floor. The light from the elevator didn't really help much to see there.

Blaze stuck her arms out forward and tried to feel for a wall or any other objects in case she were to run into something.

Suddenly, a sound of glass smashing was heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Blaze shrieked. "Sonia, was that you?"

"No! I didn't do anything!" She yelled back.

"Then what was that?" Blaze whispered. "SALLY! Is that you? Are you down here? ANSWER ME!"

No response. Just complete silence.

"Blaze...get back in here! Seriously, this isn't right! There's something down here with us!" Sonia pleaded.

"Wait, I wanna see what that noise was!" Blaze said and walked to her left.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T GO! COME ON, WE NEED TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" Sonia started to cry.

Blaze's eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness. From what she saw, there was nothing there.

But then, she saw a shadow straight ahead from her. She squinted, trying to see if it was a person or just some trick. The shadow got bigger and bigger. Blaze couldn't decide if she wanted to stay there to see what it was, or run back to Sonia.

But it was too late to make her decision as she felt pain on the side of her head from a blow of a hard object.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain.

"BLAZE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sonia called out.

Blaze felt herself getting dragged away by her feet.

"What...what are you doing!? STOP! LET GO OF ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed.

Sonia cried even more at the sound of her screams. She covered her ears and wished for it all to stop. Her head was pounding and hurting from all the insanity and madness.

But then, it stopped. Sonia couldn't hear Blaze's screams anymore.

She wiped her tears and slowly walked out of the elevator.

"B-blaze? Are you...still there?" she asked with a weak voice.

No response.

She gulped, fearing the worst that had happened to Blaze.

The lights suddenly flickered back on and Sonia immediately saw Blaze up against the wall a few feet away from her.

She screamed at the bloody sight. Blaze had a fire extinguisher partially shoved in her mouth and her jaw was ripped open a bit more to fit it in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" Sonia began crying again.

A familiar person then stepped out of the hallway and into Sonia's view.

"S-s-s-s-sally! You're okay..." Sonia said in slight relief.

"Were you always this stupid?" Sally asked.

"E-excuse me?" Sonia wanted to make sure she heard her right.

"Are you that oblivious to the fact that I killed her? You see Blaze dead, then you see me, and then you're all "Oh my gosh Sally! You're alive! REJOICE!" Sally mocked her.

Sonia gasped and stepped back. "YOU KILLED HER!? BUT WHY!?"

"Because you're all just a pathetic waste of space who just like to waste time doing nothing. You're all so useless. I'm honestly better by myself doing this." Sally harshly said.

"Y-you're not Sally, are you? You can't be!" Sonia started backing away.

"Of course I am! What, you think I'm possessed or something? Get real!" Sally laughed.

"But why would you kill Blaze though!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Simple, Blaze is expendable and so are the rest of you. I mean, let's face it, if Shadow can't survive this then I doubt any of us will. So why not go all out and have a little fun?" Sally laughed again.

"My god, you've gone insane! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Sonia screamed and to where she thought the front door was.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sally started chasing after her.

Sonia finds the door and tries to open it, but it's locked shut. She then notices that all the windows in the room were covered with some kind of black sheet.

She then decides to run back to the elevator. Sonia pressed the 3F button and then pressed the inward arrows button repeatedly. The doors slowly started to close.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON!" She screamed, still pressing the button.

"Do you really think you'll get out of this alive?" Sally yelled as she approached the elevator doors and tried to open them.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sonia kicked Sally in the chest and the doors proceeded to close and the elevator started moving up.

"Grrrr...THAT BITCH!" Sally screamed and got up. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"God...why is the room spinning? And why does my head hurt so much? I feel sick..." Sally tumbled everywhere and landed on the ground again. She then puked all over and screamed in disgust.

"What the fuck is going on with me!? Why do I feel like this..." Sally struggled to stand herself back up.

* * *

><p>Sonia couldn't believe her own friend had just killed Blaze, and almost killed her too! But at least she was safe now...<p>

...Or so she thought.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sonia looked up and stepped forward, only to realize that she wasn't in the main hallway on the third floor.

She was in some small storage room with records and files stacked in piles all over the place.

At the other side of the room, was someone sitting at a small table and appeared to be writing something down.

The person stopped writing and turned around to face Sonia.

"Hello Sonia. What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Aoi said with a creepy smile.

EOC.

Sorry fans, but Blaze had to go. Next chapter will involve the group being split up even more so look out for that. Please review.


	21. Split

"COME ON ELEVATOR! HURRY UP!" Vector yelled as he kept jabbing the down button.

"Oh god, what if Blaze is dead? That might explain why the elevator is taking so long to come up!" Amy shrieked.

"Don't you dare say that! I know there's still a chance we can get to her. I'd rather we try to look for her and see if she's alive or not than just stay here and give up." Tikal said.

"Wait a second, there has to be stairs here, right? We can get to the first floor by using them! COME ON!" Rouge pointed out to everyone and they all followed her.

"Sonic, you have the script, try to find out who dies next!" Bean ordered.

"I'm trying to but it's hard running and reading at the same time ya know!" Sonic replied.

"WAIT ROUGE DON'T RUN SO FAST!" Tails called out, noticing that Rouge was very far ahead of them and she turned a corner, getting out of sight.

Rouge didn't notice how far she was ahead of the others, though, and kept continuing on. She reached a door that had the stairs sign next to them, slammed open the door, and carefully but quickly ran down the stairs.

The others turned the same corner that Rouge did and finally reached the stairs door.

"Here it is!" Tikal said in relief and they all went in...

...only to find out that the room they just entered in was a storage room.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT!? BUT...DIDN'T THAT SIGN JUST SAY THEY WERE STAIRS IN HERE!? HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Vector screamed and clenched his fists.

"No...this...this can't be happening...how can this be? The stairs...they're suppose to be right here! THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO BE RIGHT HERE!" Tikal freaked out and started hyperventilating.

"Nooooooooooo! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!?" Amy cried and dropped to her knees.

"This makes no sense at all. How can this be a storage room? The sign for the stairs points IN HERE. How does this all work out exactly?" Bean questioned with his head starting to hurt.

"Sonic? We're not gonna get out of here...are we?" Tails said in complete hopelessness.

Sonic didn't know how to respond. He was angry, confused, sad, frustrated, and lost all at once. He had never dealt with something like this before. Everyone's lives were at stake right now and now, he's not even sure if he can save them all...or even himself.

* * *

><p>"A-Aoi? What are you doing here!?" Sonia asked in fear.<p>

"Why, I should be asking you that, don't you think? I'm just filling out some paperwork, as usual. Now then, since I gave my answer to you, I believe I deserve your answer to me." Aoi said, standing up.

"I-I-I-I don't know how I got here! I mean, I took the elevator to get the 3rd floor, but somehow I ended up here. Aoi, there's something terrible going on! All my friends are dying and Sally has turned into a complete psycho!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Aw, that's such a shame. Guess that means there will be no movie...well, maybe not..." Aoi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"You! You could be the main star of my movie! A movie all about Sonia the Hedgehog...I think it will be a success, don't you? All the boys will come crawling to it and all the girls will idolize you. You would like that wouldn't you?" Aoi asked while moving closer to Sonia.

"A movie...all about me? Only me?" Sonia asked again.

"Of course! Out of everyone, you have the biggest potential, Sonia. I knew it when I first saw you." Aoi brushed his hand across her shoulders, onto her neck, and up her cheek. Sonia suddenly pushed him away.

"No...NO NO NO! You are the one that caused all of this! Everyone thinks so! I swear to god, once the police find out about this your ass will be sent to prison for the rest of your life!" Sonia yelled.

"What on earth are you talking about, Sonia? Are you confusing me for someone else?" Aoi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you asshole! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY FRIENDS AND CAUSED ALL OF US TO GO INSANE! WE HAVE BEEN HEARING AND SEEING A BUNCH OF CRAZY SHIT EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET YOU!" Sonia crazily screamed.

"But how am I exactly the cause for your guys' insanity? I mean, can you tell me how you think I could've done all this?" Aoi asked.

Sonia got stumped for a second. He was right. There was no legitimate proof that he caused all this chaos other than the fact it started when he first showed up.

"Well...umm...there's the fact that...umm...it all started happening when we first met you!" Sonia said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay? It's called a coincidence. Do you have any other proof to back it up?"

"Umm...well...oh! There's the fact that Vector tried to kill you but he somehow ended up killing Shadow instead! How did you get away from that, huh!? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Sonia raised her voice.

"My goodness, Vector murdered Shadow!? How awful! Why did he do that for?"

"Don't try to change the subject! HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM VECTOR KILLING YOU!?" Sonia asked again.

Aoi sighed and stepped to her. "Sonia, I think you just need to relax and sit down for a while."

Sonia screamed and grabbed a nearby scissors. "GET AWAY! You step one more foot closer to me and I will fucking kill you, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Aoi sighed again. "I'm just trying to help out, Sonia. Please, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm the good guy!"

"Yeah, right. You probably drugged Sally with something that made her into a fucking killer as well! I don't trust you!"

"Sonia, you're not making sense. Can you please put the scissors down?" Aoi got closer to her again which crossed the line for Sonia.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and charged towards him. She jabbed the scissors down to him.

"Oh!" Aoi shrieked.

Sonia smiled in finally hurting him, but her smile quickly faded away when she realized that she actually didn't stab him.

She stabbed herself.

"Wh-what!? How...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sonia screamed and tried to pull the scissors out.

"I didn't do anything, Sonia. You did it yourself. You should've listened to me when I told you to put the scissors down..." Aoi shook his head.

Sonia took the scissors out of her body and screamed in more pain as blood was trickling out of the bound. She dropped to the ground, feeling weak.

Aoi kneeled down to her. "Here here, let me comfort you, Sonia. It's the least I can do for hurting yourself. My god, you're so beautiful..."

"Get...away...FROM ME!" Sonia said as she took deep breaths and was still in shock from the pain.

"Shhhhhh! Talking will just ruin the moment!" Aoi said and got on top of Sonia and licked her neck.

"Help! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Sonia screamed.

"You know, you're not making this very easy for me. Don't you want to feel sensual pleasure? I haven't felt it in years actually. Plus, we both look like we could use it so this would be a great opportunity, no?"

"Please Aoi...don't kill me!" Sonia started to cry again.  
>"Who said I was gonna kill you? You're not being very easy going about this. You don't want me to be rough, do you?"<p>

"R-rough?" Sonia repeated.

"Yeah, like this!" Aoi then swiped his nails across Sonia's chest which left a bloody bruise. Sonia screamed again.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"You see what I mean when you don't play along? Things just get messy. Now, either stay still and relax or I'm gonna have to do that again and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Y-you're a sick bastard." Sonia whispered.

"Oh. Well...if that's the way you see it..." Aoi swiped his nails again across Sonia's throat, immediately causing blood the spill out. Sonia gurgled on her blood and cried out for another minute and eventually stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>Rouge kept on running down the stairs, sweating like crazy. She decided to stop for a breather.<p>

"I don't get it. How the hell can these stairs be so long to reach the bottom? I should've been at the first floor by now! It's been almost 10 minutes!" She said and wiped her forehead.

Rouge peeked over the railing and looked down below. The first floor didn't look far down from where she was.

"This makes no sense. I looked down there already. I should've BEEN down there by now! I feel like I'm at the exact same spot where I started. What the fuck is going on here!?" Rouge started getting incredibly frustrated.

She then noticed a door in front of her. It was the way out of the stairwell.

It also had a 3 next to it.

Rouge gasped. "Oh my god...no...that's...impossible! I'VE BEEN GOING IN FUCKING CIRCLES!"

She then sped down the stairs again, hoping to reach the first floor with quicker speed.

Unfortunately, she tripped over herself, rolled down the stairs and landed on the cold and hard floor.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have an idea! How about we just exit this room, close the door, and re-enter it again? That might bring us to the stairwell!" Bean suggested.<p>

"Are you high or something? This isn't a fucking magic house you twit! It's not just gonna appear if we open it again!" Vector scowled.

"But Vector, how do you explain Rouge disappearing then? She obviously went SOMEWHERE if she hasn't come back!" Tails pointed out.

"Maybe one of these other doors leads to the stairwell and that sign is just misplaced?" Amy said and ran to the door nearest there.

"I REALLY doubt that." Vector said.

"Then why is the stairwell not here then, genius? Either the sign was misplaced or this is, somehow, all an illusion!" Bean said.

"It could be an illusion, I mean with all of the stuff we've experienced so far, it wouldn't be far-fetched if it were to happen..." Tikal said.

"How the hell could the room be an illusion though? Please explain that to me, I'd love to hear it!" Vector scowled again.

Sonic suddenly dropped the script, which caught everyone's attention.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked, noticing Sonic had a shocked face on.

"My sister...she...she's the one to die next..." Sonic responded.

"Oh no!" Amy shrieked as she was almost about to enter another room.

"No, not Sonia!" Tikal cried.

Bean picked up the script and read the page.

_The camera shows Satomi stranded in an empty office-like room. Satomi tries to open the door but it's shut tight._

_Satomi Noda (Sonia): HELLOOOOOOOOOO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!? I'M STUCK IN HERE! PLEASE HELP!_

_Satomi drops to the ground and starts crying for about a minute._

_Camera cuts to the door which starts to unlock from the other side._

_Cut back to Satomi who stops crying and gets back up in relief._

_Satomi Noda: H-hello? You guys? Is that you? Oh, thank god you found me!_

_The door opens to reveal a tall, shady guy with dark clothing. Camera does not show his face._

_Satomi Noda: Who...who are you?_

_The person walks slowly towards Satomi._

_Satomi Noda: Wh-what do you want from me? Hello! ANSWER ME!_

_The person does not respond and keeps walking towards while Satomi keeps backing away._

_Satomi Noda: Please, stop! I'm telling you, get the hell away from me!_

_Satomi reaches into the desk drawers and grabs out scissors._

_Satomi Noda: You step one more foot closer to me and I will kill you! NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!_

_The person does not listened and suddenly walks fast toward Satomi. Satomi screams and tried to stab him with the scissors, but he gets a hold of her arm and stabs her with the scissors instead._

_Satomi screams in pain and drops to the ground._

_Satomi: You...bastard!_

_Satomi takes the scissors out of her chest which makes her cry out in even more pain. She tried to stab the person with it, but he grabs the scissors and throws it away before she could do anything._

_A sound of unzipping is unheard and the man's pants is shown to be dropped down along with his underwear._

_Satomi: What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

_The man gets on top of Satomi and smacks her so she stops struggling so much. He pulls down Satomi's shorts and panties._

_Satomi: NO! STOP IT! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

_The man this time punches Satomi which gives her a bloody nose and knocks her out a bit._

_He then performs the act of rape to Satomi. Satomi makes more struggling noises but is too overpowered by the man to move a lot._

_His thrusts get faster and harder which causes Satomi to yell out even more._

_Satomi: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!_

_The man suddenly presses both his hands on her neck, blocking her airway to shut her up. Satomi tries to scream but it just comes out as muffled cries._

_After another minute, Satomi finally stops breathing and the man was 'finished' with his act._

"Oh my god that's fucking disgusting!" Bean shrieked.

"What? What happened?" Vector asked.

Meanwhile, Amy opened the door and all she found was some meeting room of some sort.

"Damn, nothing in here!" she said as she walked in a bit further to see if someone was hiding behind the big table in front of her.

They all suddenly heard a scream that sounded very familiar and sounded like it came from afar.

"Woah! That sounded like...Sonia?" Tikal said.

Sonic gasped. "IT IS! WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER NOW!" He then sped off and everyone followed suit except Amy.

"You guys, wait for me!" Amy cried, turning around only to bump into a closed door.

"Huh? What the..." She said as she got up. She knew that door could not close by itself.

She tried opening it, but it was locked tight.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP! SONIC! YOU GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amy screamed and banged on the door repeatedly.

Meanwhile, the others dashed to where they thought they heard Sonia.

"Come on, I think I heard her in here!" Sonic called out and turned a corner back to where the elevator was and kicked open a door.

"Is she in there!?" Tikal asked, getting to close where Sonic was.

"SONIAAAAAAA!" Sonic suddenly screamed and ran to here body. Everyone else reached the room.

"What the...how did she get in here!?" Bean asked.

"Oh my goodness...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tikal screamed and looked away.

Sonic kneeled down to Sonia and started to cry. He knew that she was dead, but had a little bit of hope inside of him that this was just an 'illusion' and their minds were playing tricks on them.

But it seemed absolutely real.

"God, who the hell did this to her!? Sonia..." Tails whimpered.

"This is such a fucking mess..." Vector whispered and backed out of the room. In fact, he didn't realize how far he was backing out and ended up tripping into the room across where they were.

"YOW!" Vector yelped in brief pain from the bump on his head. The door in front of him slowly closed.

"Hey hey! What the hell's going on here?" Vector got up and tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked.

He started kicking the door as hard as he could in hopes of breaking it open, but no luck.

The crocodile turned around to see what room he was in.

He was in a screening room.

"Aoi must've done this! There is no other person who could've done it!" Bean said.

"But where is Aoi though? He supposedly disappeared after what happened with Shadow..." Tails said.

"Actually...where is Amy and Vector at? They were right behind us, weren't they?" Tikal asked.

"You're right, they were! Something must've happened if they didn't catch up to us. I'll go look for them. You guys, stay here with Sonic." Tails instructed and ran out the room.

He turned the corner again and ran down the hallway. He noticed a door was open across from Aoi's room so he figured they would be in there.

"Amy? Vector? Are you guys in here?" He called out as he entered the room.

They weren't in there, of course. However, the room was filled with a bunch of big and tall stuff that had white sheets all over them, like they were old equipment and were prepared to be put in storage.

"Oh...um...I-I guess they're not in here..." Tails nervously said to himself, very creeped out by the sheet-protected objects.

He turned around only to find the door had somehow closed on him.

"Wh-what the!? Hey! You guys! LET ME OUT! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" He screamed and banged on the door.

He went on for a few more minutes until he realized that he wasn't going to get out of there so easily.

"...We're all going to die..."

EOC.

Most of the group is officially split up now, which obviously equals bad things in horror movies/stories. More are expected to die so the intensity doesn't stop here. Please review.


	22. Filming

Sally was still on the first floor and was walking like she was drunk down a long hallway.

She let out a yell. "GAH! What is wrong with my entire body!? I've never felt like this before. WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS TO ME!?"

Her vision started to become blurry but she still kept on walking forward, unsure of what could possibly happen next.

She suddenly saw someone turn a corner down the hall and face her. With her vision being blurry, it was hard to tell who...or what it was.

"Wh-who's there!? Aoi, is that you?" Sally called out, but of course, there was no response. The person, from what she saw, looked a bit dark and tall. They just kept on standing there.

"I said, WHO'S THERE!? If you don't answer me then I'm gonna come over there!" Sally threatened.

The person didn't respond again but started walking to Sally.

"What are you doing? HELLO? I asked you a fucking question! ANSWER ME!" Sally yelled and clenched her fists in anger.

Still no response. The person got closer to Sally.

"That's it, you've asked for it!" Sally then charged towards the person, but the person suddenly dashed into the nearest room which caught Sally off guard.

"What the...? HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sally yelled and ran into the same room.

From what she saw, the room was completely empty, as if everything had been moved out. The light kept flickering which gave the room an eerie atmosphere.

But it wasn't completely empty as she noticed a silver-like object laying dead center on the floor. Sally dropped to the ground and crawled to it.

"What is this? It looks like a knife..." She said and grabbed it, bringing it closer to her eyes for a better view.

There was a sudden slam of the door behind her which made Sally jump in surprise.

"Huh? HEY! YOU BITCH! LET ME OUT!" Sally screamed and ferociously banged and kicked on the door. But of course it was of zero use.

"FUCK! This is not good. I'm willing to bet that it was that cunt, Sonia, who did this. She's getting back at me for killing Blaze! Heh, I didn't think she had it in her actually." Sally giggled a bit.

Since she had nothing else to do, she lied down on the floor and grabbed the knife again. Her vision was starting to become less blurry.

"I've always wondered something...if I stab myself, would I die immediately? Or would I stay alive for a while like those characters that get hurt in horror movies? Because the reality in those shitty movies sure as hell don't reflect the reality in this world...do they?" She asked herself.

She stayed there completely still for another few more minutes, until she dropped the knife and stood up.

"So...that's your plan, huh? You're gonna lock me in here while I decide what to do with myself? You're a lot smarter than I thought you were. You remind me of Eggman. Actually, you could be Eggman in disguise or you could be working for him. But what do I know? I'm just a clueless girl in an unbelievable situation. And I know you're listening to me right now because I feel your prescence near me. You're like a ghost. Invisible to everyone, but can still see and hear what's going on." Sally said as she walked all around the room. She then sat back down and gave a huge breather.

* * *

><p>Rouge lifted up her head. She felt dizzy and her head was pounding.<p>

"What the...what the hell happened?" She asked herself as she stood up. "Oh yeah, that's right. I tripped over and landed on the ground. Aaaaaand I'm still in the never-ending stairwell. Fantastic."

She looked over the railing to the ground floor. It still did not look any closer than it did before.

Rouge sighed. "Screw it. I'm just gonna get the hell out of here. Oh wait a second! That's right, the elevator on the second floor! That might work." She said in excitement and ran downstairs to the second floor. She exited the door but gasped as she saw the entire floor was purple, meaning that the ceiling lights themselves were giving off only a purple color.

"What the fuck? How exactly does this work?" Rouge asked, very creeped out by the purple light. She still decided to go onward. She ran forward and turned a corner but stopped as soon as she heard some banging sounds.

"What is that!? Hello? You guys! IS THAT YOU?" Rouge called out. No response of course. She listened close to the sound. It sounded like metal clanking against other metal, which was pretty odd considering the area she was in.

She decided to ignore it and keep on walking down the hallway. The metal noises got louder. It was becoming apparent that it was from the closest room to her on the right wall.

Rouge stopped in front of the door. The noises kept on going and it was even louder right there.

"...Should I open it?" She quietly asked herself. She didn't want to open it because of fear of what might be in there. But at the same time, she wanted to open it because she was curious of what could be making those noises.

She reached out her hand to the knob but suddenly pulled back.

"NO NO NO! I can't do it. Who knows what the hell could be on the other side? It could be another thing that will get me into more trouble. Actually it probably IS because of what's been happening!" Rouge said and quickly walked away from the door.

She kept walking and was about to turn a corner, until she stopped and looked back where the door was.

"Well...I guess maybe a peek wouldn't hurt." Rouge said, having the curiosity get the best of her.

* * *

><p>Amy started crying her eyes out and buried her face in her hands. She felt hopeless and terrified. She felt like she was going to die and that none of her friends would make it out alive.<p>

She wiped her eyes and looked up only to see Cream sitting on the table.

"C-CREAM!? It's you! You're alive! But how?" Amy asked while standing up.

Cream didn't respond. She just kept on playing with her rabbit ears.

Amy then realized something. "Wait a second...no. You're not Cream. You're just some stupid illusion! I can't even believed I almost falled for that!"

Cream gasped. "How could you say that Amy? I thought we were best friends!"

"I'm not talking to you! You're just a figment of my imagination!" Amy said and crossed her arms.

Cream sniffed and started to cry. "Why do you have to be so mean...I just wanna be with someone. I'm all alone and scared. I have no one to be with! Please don't be like this!"

Amy ignored Cream as best as she could. Amy tried her best to think of other things.

"Oh my gosh! My tooth fell out! Amy, grab a tissue! It's bleeding out!" Cream shrieked.

Amy couldn't help but turn around to see what she was talking about. She was right, there was a tooth on the floor and a little blood was leaking out of Cream's mouth.

"Oh no, Cream! Don't worry I'll- WAIT NO! Stop it, Amy! This is all just a trick!" She said to herself and turned back around.

"Oh noooooo! Another tooth fell out! This isn't good!" Cream shrieked again.

Amy tapped her foot and shook her head, not buying any of what 'Cream' is saying.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! What is going on? Another tooth fell out! AMY PLEASE HELP ME!" Cream yelled even louder as more blood was coming out her mouth.

Amy tapped her foot faster and was getting more nervous by the second.

"AMY HEEEEEEEEELP! All of my teeth are falling out now! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Cream screamed as loud as she could. Amy could even hear Cream coughing up the great amount of blood that was filling her mouth.

Amy scratched hard at her head and started shaking and tapped her foot even faster. She was becomign scared and angry beyond belief now.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!"

"STOP IT!" Amy screamed, took off her shoe and threw it at Cream. She then ran over to the table and flipped it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE ALREADY!" She screamed and dropped to her knees and started sobbing again.

She quickly realized that 'Cream' disappeared soon after.

* * *

><p>Tails had never felt so scared in his entire life. Not even when he was around his friends that died.<p>

It wasn't because he was selfish of course, it was because he knew he wouldn't die soon thanks to the script which eased his fears just the tiniest bit.

But now, he was in a room full of 'objects' covered with sheets. Tails knew that this could be the end for him since he was locked in there with nowhere else to go.

But, he wasn't sure which scared him more: What could be underneath the sheets, or the complete silence of the room.

Tails tried to control his breathing and calm himself down. He gulped and stepped forward to the closest sheet-protected object.

"Okay Tails, you can do this. I-it's probably nothing! I'm probably just scaring myself. Yeah, that's it. There's no way anything harmful could be under these sheets!" He said and even laughed a bit.

As he was about to pull the sheet off, he was startled at the sudden sound of shuffling near the back of the room.

"WH-WHO'S THERE!? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tails screamed and started panicking all over again. He had no choice but to check out what that sound was.

He slowly walked down the room, putting his hand over his mouth so he can try to control his breathing. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Tails tried his best not to look at the other sheet-protected 'objects' but it was kind of hard to since they basically filled the room.

Once he got to the middle of the room, he stopped and looked all around him.

"I-I don't see anything here that could've made that noise..." Tails whispered.

_"Tails..."_ Said a whisper so quiet that it had to be dead silent for you to hear it.

Tails screamed and jumped. "OH MY GOD, WHO'S THERE!? I HEARD YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?"

_"Gonna die..."_

"NOOOOOO! THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Tails screamed again and started pulling off all the sheets one by one.

Tails, from the look of it, seemed like a maniac since he was crazily screaming as he revealed each object.

One object was a mirror. Another one was a mirror. The next one was a mirror, and then a mirror, then a mirror...after he was done, all the objects in the room appeared to be mirrors, coming in different shapes and sizes.

"Wh-what? Why are these all mirrors? And what was that whisper I just heard!?"

* * *

><p>Sonic got a dirty sheet that was laying at the corner and put it over Sonia.<p>

"Jesus, this guy really isn't playing around if he killed your sister. He knows that you're one of the biggest threats to him so I'm not sure what he'll accomplish by doing this." Bean said.

"I fear that Aoi is becoming more dangerous by the minute. Some of us are split apart and we can't even find our way to the second floor! I'm not sure HOW exactly he is doing this, but we have to find something here that could stop him before all of us die." Tikal warned.

"D-die!? All of us? You really think it's possible we're all gonna die here?" Bean asked.

"I'm afraid so. The atmosphere in this place is so intense and powerful. We're not together as a big group anymore. He's trying to get us into smaller numbers so we'd be easier to pick off, don't you see?" Tikal said, becoming more panicked by the minute.

"Speaking of group, where the hell is Tails at? He should've been back by now!" Bean impatiently yelled.

"I have a bad feeling he's lost. We shouldn't have let him gone out there by himself...I doubt there's anything we can do now. It looks like we're on our own." Tikal confessed.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me? But...that's...oh fuck it, you're right. It's all hopeless now. We might as well try to get ourselves while there's still three of us left. C'mon Sonic! I know you're sad about your sister, but she would want you to get out of here alive!" Bean said and helped him stand up.

Sonic was still staring at the covered body. "You're right. She would. But how though? How do we get out of this...hell?"

Bean sighed and scratched his head. "I have no idea. We could at least try though right? At least, if we don't get out of here, then we gave it our all." Bean was still scratching his head and it was becoming really itchy, though it was partly due to frustration. He scratched down to his back and further down until he felt something that felt out of place on his body.

"What the hell?" Bean said outloud. He grabbed the small object on his back and tore it off, giving him a brief sting of pain.

"YOW! What the fuck is this suppose to be!?" Bean held the small black object in his hand closer to his eyes.

"What on earth is that? Where did you find that from?" Tikal asked.

"I found it attached to my back but, how the hell did it get back there?" Bean asked.

"It looks like one of those earpiece things that people use to communicate with, except much smaller..." Tikal pointed out.

Bean gasped. "You're right, it does! But how did it get on my back though!? Who put it there!?"

Tikal widened her eyes in realization. "Oh my goodness, IT WAS AOI! He did this! He somehow put that thing on you so he could hear everything you were saying!"

"Grrrr, THAT BASTARD! He's getting more annoying by the second!" Bean threw down the 'earpiece' and smashed it with his foot.

"Wait a minute..." Tikal said to herself and moved her hands around the back. She gasped as she felt something out of place.

She took it out and saw that it was another 'earpiece'.

"Th-there's one on me too! How did he put this on us withouting us knowing!?" Tikal said and also smashed it with her foot.

"Sonic...is there one on you too?" Bean asked.

Sonic didn't reply but he felt around his back. He too grabbed an 'earpiece' out.

"Well that does it then! Aoi, somehow, must've attached these things to our backs to listen to everything that we were saying! And I bet you that everyone else has it on their backs too!" Tikal exclaimed.

"So that's how he messes with us then. We've always mentioned where we're going and who we're with, so he can go to the same location we're in and do whatever he does. He's been keeping, like, surveillance on us since we first met him probably!" Bean concluded.

"Surveillance..." Sonic whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Sonic?" Tikal asked.

Sonic faced both of them. "There has to be a surveillance room in this building, right?"

"Umm, probably I guess. Why?" Bean asked in confusion.

"I've got an idea. Follow me." Sonic stated and sped out the door. Tikal and Bean looked at each other and shrugged and followed him all the way back to the elevator.

"Wait a second, Sonic! We've already tried the elevator and that didn't work before!" Bean said.

Sonic ignored him and pressed the down button. The doors immediately opened, but there was no elevator there, just the shaft.

"Oh my...this can't be good." Tikal commented.

Sonic carefully looked down the shaft and noticed that the first floor elevator doors were partially opened.

"The doors on the first floor are open a bit so we can get to there. Let's go." Sonic commanded and got on the ladder.

"Ugh, he's really serious about this, isn't he?" Bean asked to Tikal.

"Unfortunately, yes." She responded.

* * *

><p>Vector looked around the screening room. It was pretty small for a screening room and it had a projector in the dead center of it. He also noticed a window at the other side of the room.<p>

"OH YES! Freedom at last!" Vector cheered and ran over to the window. He tore off the blinds and tried to lift it up with all his strength, but it wouldn't even budge.

"Shit! Well, I knew it was too good to be true..." Vector sighed in disappointment. He looked out the window and saw the sun setting over the horizon. It made him miss the outside life, as if he hadn't been in the outside world in such a long time. He felt like he was in a different reality, a reality so strange and disturbing that it really made him appreciate the actual reality even more.

He turned his head to the projector. It seemed to be loaded with film.

"Well, I might as well see what's in there. Maybe it will help me out some how?" Vector asked himself, though he honestly doubted that but there was nothing else he could. He went to the projector and flipped it on. The movie already started playing on the big white sheet screen in front of him. Vector sat down at the very front ande made himself as comfy as he could.

The film faded in to what looked like a first person's point of view holding a camera. The person made no sounds whatsoever, only the sounds of their steps were heard. It was clear that this camera wasn't your typical camera used in movies, it was more like a hand-held camera that's used in lost footage films.

Vector leaned in to take a better look at the scenery in the film.

"Wait a second...this looks familiar..." He whispered.

The person walked on to a lawn and was in front of a house, or what looked like a house. The camera looked over the entire front, even the front door, but the person did not go in. Instead, they went left to the side of the house.

Vector gasped and covered his mouth. "THIS IS OUR PLACE!"

The person turned a corner and kept on slowly moving until they reached a window. The window had blinds on the other side, but it was open enough for the camera to see clearly. The camera lowered down a bit and zoomed in on the action. Vector gasped again as he saw everyone surrounding Espio's bed.

"No...NO FUCKING WAY!" He screamed.

Sounds were heard from the room that were clear as day.

_"Oh my god...I don't think I can stay here for this!" Vanilla said and ran back to the hallway._

_"I've...never seen anything like this before..." Tails said in shock. He opened Espio's left eye again._

_"This makes no sense. How can someone's eyes get so...red? Hmmm. Vector, do you have any gloves? I wanna check his mouth for any symptons as well." Tails said._

_Vector slowly nodded and went into the bathroom to get a paid of doctor-like gloves. Tails quickly put them on._

_"Man, it feels like I'm some twisted, fucked up, horror movie." Bean whispered._

"You gotta be kidding me! THIS BASTARD FUCKING FILMED US!" Vector raged.

_Tails opened Espio's mouth and looked carefully inside. He stared in shock at what he saw._

_"Tails...what is it? WHAT IS IT?" Amy freaked._

_"His gums...where his bottom teeth are...they're...black!" Tails said._

_"WH-WHAT? BLACK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Tikal shrieked._

_"I don't know! Hold on, there might be something in his mouth that might have caused this." Tails explained. He tried looking even deeper into his mouth._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!" Espio screamed extremely loud which scared the hell out of everybody. Espio started moving and flopping all around his bed as if he was having a seizure._

Vector even jumped at the loud scream.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Shadow yelled._

_"Oh my god, he's having a seizure! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sally screamed._

_"AMY, GET THE PURPLE PILLS FROM THE BATHROOM! SONIC, HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!" Vector ordered. Amy nodded quickly and ran into the bathroom._

_Espio continued screaming and his body kept on rumbling faster and harder._

_"Espio, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! TRY TO CONTROL YOUR BODY!" Sonic yelled, holding him down as hard as he could._

_Cream started to cry from how intense everything was getting. She ran into the hallway with her mom._

_"I CAN'T WATCH THIS!" Charmy screamed and also ran to the hallway._

_"I GOT THE PILLS! TAKE IT!" Amy yelled. Vector swiped the pills and shoved them down Espio's throat. He swallowed it._

_Then he stopped moving._

_"Espio...? Are you...okay?" Vector quietly asked. The whole room was dead silent._

_"Please answer me." Vector whispered again._

_Espio suddenly jolted up and threw up a ton of black 'ooze' on to Fang._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Sally screamed._

"I remember all of this...I can't believe he was right there the whole time and we didn't even notice him..."

_"Oh my god...Fang...I'll get you a towel!" Bean said and ran to the bathroom. He came back out and wrapped Fang all around in a big, white towel. Fang sat to the ground, too shocked to even speak._

_"What...just...happened?" Tikal asked._

_"No. This is not happening. This is so unreal! TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Blaze yelled._

_"It did. Stop denying it." Shadow said, with his eyes to the ground._

_"Is he still alive?" Cream asked._

_"I'll check." Vector replied._

_He pressed his head against Espio's chest for about 30 seconds. Then he went to Espio's mouth and nose area._

_"...He's dead." Vector sadly said._

_Everyone gasped._

_"What? N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO! BUT-BUT-...WHY? ESPIOOOOOOO!" Charmy cried and dropped to his knees._

_"I don't believe this...WHAT THE HELL COULD'VE CAUSED THIS TO HIM?" Rouge said and started to cry too._

_"I can't believe I just witnessed someone die right before my very eyes..." Sonia said._

_Vector stared at Espio's body and started to shed a tear._

_Until he saw something that confused him._

_On the bed, he spotted a purple pill. He must've dropped it when trying to give it to Espio._

_But the thing is, those aren't the pills he asked for._

_"Amy? Did you give me purple pills?" Vector asked, facing her._

_She looked at Vector, also confused. "Um...yes. You asked for the purple pills so I gave them to you." She explained._

_Vector raised his eyebrow. "What? No I didn't! I asked for you to get me the PINK pills!" Vector said, raising his voice. "The purple pills you gave me were extremely dangerous! You gave me 4, right? I put 3 in his mouth because I dropped the other one. 3 of these purple pills can kill someone in a slow death, that's why you only take one. How could you do this?"_

_"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD ON A SECOND HERE! YOU SAID TO GET THE PURPLE PILLS! NOT PINK!" Amy screamed._

A snicker was heard that was clearly coming from the person holding the camera. It definitely sounded like a guys' voice. This made Vector even more angry.

_"I am just utterly confused right now." Blaze commented._

_"Amy, calm down. Please..." Tikal pleaded._

_"But Tikal! I HEARD THE WORD 'PURPLE'! NOT PINK!" Amy yelled and started to cry again._

_"Don't worry Amy. I heard it too." Knuckles spoke and walked slowly around the bed. "Vector definitely said purple pills."_

_"Don't you dare try to put the blame on me!" Vector yelled._

_"Okay, this is getting to be really disturbing. What the hell is going on here?" Sonia asked, but nobody could answer her question._

_"So...did I kill him, then? Oh my god...if I did..." Amy sobbed._

_"There's no use dwelling on it, Amy. What's done is done. The poor guy looked like he was in extreme pain anyways." Shadow said._

_"But the question is, how did he end up like that in the first place? ...And how did that black blood stuff come out of his mouth?" Bean asked._

"I remember all this as well. And...my god, I really DID say purple pills! But how though? I could've sworn I said pink pills!"

The film suddenly cut to black. It stayed like that for a minute until it faded in again. This time, the location was at a foresty-looking area. The camera zoomed in on a well from afar and Vector was seen walking to it.

"Oh my god...that's me!" Vector said in shock.

_Vector was dragging Knuckles' body with him and threw him down the well._

_"There. Now nobody else will ever know." Vector said with a sigh of relief._

_He started to head back to the truck, when suddenly he whipped his head back._

_"...Hold on a damn second here!" He yelled, going back to the well and looking down it._

_There was no sound at all from the body crashing to the bottom of the well._

_"Now how is that possible? Espio's body made a loud thump sound when it landed so..."_

_CRACK!_

The person holding the camera gasped at their mistake and suddenly ran for their life, away from Vector.

_"WHO'S THERE?" Vector was heard calling out._

"So that was the noise I heard. I knew I wasn't hallucinating." Vector said.

The film cut to black again and it faded in to the front of Shadow's house. The person carefully walked to the window and got as much of everyone in there as he could.

The camera then ducked beneath the window and quickly hid over behind a big bush. The person was then seen taking out something from his pocket. He got out something that looked like a walkie-talkie. He pressed a red button and the sudden loud nose of dogs barking were heard which made Vector jump again.

The camera peered from behind the bush and zoomed in to the window. Sally, Vector, Amy, Sonia, Tails, and Blaze were seen looking out the window.

_"Woah! Why is there dogs over here?" Blaze asked._

_"Holy crap they look scary! Imagine if they try to bite you!" Sonia said._

_"Why are they here all of a sudden?" Tails asked._

_"I don't know, but I'm gonna get rid of them. Shadow has a gun in the closet, right?" Vector asked as he headed there._

_"WHAT? You're seriously gonna kill them?" Blaze freaked._

_"No! I'm just gonna scare them off! If we don't do anything about it, they'll probably be out there all night!" Vector answered back._

_"Be careful Vector. Don't let them in!" Tails said in fright._

"Wait a second, WHAT!? There are no dogs in this film, but I CLEARLY remember seeing dogs when I looked out the window! How the fuck does that work!?" Vector angrily questioned.

_Vector was then seen slamming open the door and holding up a handgun._

_"...WHAT?" Was all Vector could say._

_"Okay, how the FUCK is that possible? You all saw that right? And heard them? The dogs barking? There's no way they could have just suddenly stopped right when he opened the door!" Sally yelled as she and the others got to the door._

_"Once again, I am confused at what the hell is going on." Sonia annoyingly said._

_"Wait...let me just check..." Vector said as he stepped outside, gripping the handgun tightly. He walked forward and looked around the yard. Shadow's yard was closed off to the street by a tall fence with a gate to get in._

_The gate was wide open, though that might've been due to Shadow and the others not closing it when they left._

_"I don't see anything." Vector said, looking around everywhere. He then jumped as he heard and saw the bushes furthest from him rustle._

The person holding the camera gasped again and kept the camera completely out of sight.

_"SHIT! GET BACK INSIDE!" He screamed and ran back and slammed the door locked._

"Ugh, I should've checked that bush when I had the chance..." Vector mumbled.

_"WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?" Sonia panicked._

_"I saw something moving around in those big bushes out there." Vector answered._

_"Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" Amy asked._

_"I don't know but I didn't want to take any chances." Vector said._

The camera pointed to down to see the hand of a person grab a rock. It lifted up again and a rock was suddenly thrown at the front door.

Everyone was heard screaming.

_"OKAY THAT IS NOT AN ANIMAL DOING THAT!" Sally screamed._

_"LEAVE US ALOOOOOOOOOONE!" Sonia screamed as well._

_"QUIET! Don't let whoever is out there know that we're in here!" Tails shushed._

_"Are you kidding me? Anyone with regular vision can see that the lights are on in this house from the outside!" Sonia spat._

_"You should go out there Vector, considering you have the gun and all." Blaze suggested._

_"No. Why go out there when I can check the windows?" Vector asked._

_"Oh! Of course. Stupid me..." Blaze facepalmed herself._

_Vector went to the blinds and opened them. He looked near where the door was but couldn't see anyone. The camera hid behind the bush again._

_He checked around the yard again, but still couldn't see a thing._

_"Okay, I don't get it...there is nobody out there, those dogs disappeared in a split second...what the fuck is all this?" Vector said in increasing frustration._

_"I have no idea. Wait a second...TAILS! Remember what you said earlier about how we keep getting distracted from finding out the truth?" Blaze said._

_"Um...yes. Why?" Tails confusedly asked._

_"Well that's exactly what's happening right now! If it weren't for these stupid noises, me and Sonia would've found out who dies next in the script!" Blaze said, getting excited._

_"Oh my gosh...you're right! I can't believe I didn't see it till now!" Tails said._

_"But wait, I don't understand how that works. What exactly IS distracting us? I mean...umm...gosh, I'm trying to make it not sound complicated..." Amy said while rubbing her chin hard._

The camera, again, pointed down to show an even bigger rock than before. The person stretched out his arm and grabbed the rock as best as he could. The camera pointed back up and was seen rising a bit. The rock was suddenly thrown at the window which completely smashed it.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" Vector screamed._

_"FUCK THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Sonia screamed and ran out the door._

_"SONIA WAIT!" Sally yelled as she chased after her._

_"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GET BACK IN HERE!" Tails yelled as loud as he could._

It cut yet again to black.

"So that's how he made that happen...he's a lot more sly than I first thought..." Vector said while rubbing his chin.

The film once again faded in to show another familiar location. It was the Chaotix's house yet again. But suddenly, the screen moved and the sound of the projector smashing to the ground was heard.

"OH SHIT!" Vector screamed and headed to the window, not even looking back to see what could've caused that. He smashed through the window and landed in a mass pile of barbwire.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Vector screamed, immediately noticing that he wasn't outside. He was in a dimly lighted room full of barbwire.

He looked up to see there was indeed a window he fell from. But that window did not lead him to freedom.

"Shit! That must've been another illusion...why am I not surprised." Vector said, while trying to move his way to the door. The barbwire pierced through his skin a tiny bit, but it was enough to cause him pain and bleed on his legs and waist.

He tried his best not to scream or cry out in pain but it was really getting to him. That, and the fact he has a few glass shards stuck on him from jumping through the window. But he successfully made it through the barbwire and managed to get the hell out of there.

He was in a new hallway now, but this hallway seemed incredibly small and closed in. There were only 2 doors.

But before he went onward, he took the glass shards out of him, cringing at each one he took out. He held his tears back as he took out the last one. His body from the neck down felt hurt all over, but that wasn't enough to stop him. He exited through the other door and was in the stairwell.

"Oh! Well, here is the fucking stairwell. It's about goddamn time." Vector said and looked down the railing. He didn't realize he was so high up.

"ROUGE! ARE YOU DOWN THERE!?" Vector called out, letting out a loud echo throughout the stairwell. No response of course,

However, he did see something at the very bottom floor. It looked like a figure that was looking back up at him.

"Hey...you! Who are you!? Is that you, Rouge?" Vector yelled, leaning over a bit further to get a better look.

He gasped as he realized who it was.

"AOI! IT'S YOU! You bastard! I am gonna- WOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vector suddenly screamed as he felt himself flip over the railing and falling.

On his way down, he banged his head against the railing which cracked it open, banged his arms, his legs...pretty much his entire body before he slammed down to the ground floor.

The person let out a slight giggle and walked upstairs.

EOC.

Only a few chapters remain after this. It's really boiling down to the last few survivors, isn't it? Please review.


	23. Smile

Rouge ran back to the front of the door and grabbed the handle. She was starting to regret the decision, but she really wanted to see what could be making those odd metallic noises.

She slowly turned the knob and lightly pushed the door open. The metallic noises immediately stopped, which made Rouge sigh in relief.

"Heh, I kinda knew it would turn out to be just nothing." She said, but then started these weird moaning noises coming from the room itself. Rouge couldn't see much from the space that the door was opened, so she pushed it open even more.

Rouge screamed at what she saw.

It was herself, in a bed, on top of what looked like Shadow and they were making...erotic noises and movements...so you could pretty much guess what they were doing.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME, SHADOW!" The 'other' Rouge yelled as loud as she could.

"Shut up, whore!" Shadow angrily yelled.

"I'm sorry...I just...can't help myself..." The 'other' Rouge said, very breathy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed.

"Ah!" The 'other' Rouge said, feeling refreshed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Rouge screamed with a disgusted look.

The other two didn't respond to her.

"Wow. You're a lot better than I thought you were." Shadow laughed and opened his eyes. He gasped.

"I knew I should've gotten rid of you first." Rouge said in a very deep voice. She then growled and lashed at his face.

The other Rouge started slashing his face with her nails like a completely psychotic wild animal. The real Rouge screamed again and backed away.

"What the fuck is going on here!? How can that be me when I'm right here!? This has to be a dream!" She cried.

The other Rouge stopped the slashing and creepily turned her head towards the real Rouge.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to see that. But...since you DID see it, then that means I'm gonna have to kill you." She said and got out of the bed, completely nude with blood all over her fingers.

"NO! You're not real! This is impossible!" Rouge screamed and backed away even further.

"Honey, I AM real. I am everywhere you look. I am a person's shadow. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. I am indestructible. Unforgettable." The other Rouge said with such a menacing tone that didn't even sound like the Rouge's actual voice.

Rouge wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Oh yeah? So if you're real then that means I can hurt you, right?" Rouge then dashed towards the other Rouge and kicked her hard in the chest, causing the other Rouge to fall back many feet.

The real Rouge laughed. "Yeah, some real thing you are! Now, unless you want the shit beaten out of you, I suggest you just disappear and let me be on my way."

Rouge turned around and walked back down the hallway until she felt something hit her hard in the back which made her fall over.

"AH! You little..." Rouge got back up and turned around, only to see no one there.

"What the?" Rouge was immediately confused. She was then thrown into the wall and banged her head.

"OWWWWW! How are you doing this!?" She yelled. She felt herself forcibly stand up and ram her body into the other wall.

"Please...stop...PLEASE!" Rouge cried out. She was suddenly kicked in the chest and broke straight through the door of another room.

The room she was in looked like a place for developing photos. The room had no light on of course, but was immediately illuminated by the purple light from the hallway.

Rouge got up as best as she could and screamed as she all the chemicals used for developing photos were already poured into different trays.

"Oh my god, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOONE!" Rouge tried to run out the room but was pushed back with hard force, right into the chemical trays where everything spilled all over her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rouge screamed as she felt the chemicals give her a slight sting all over herself.

She tried running out of there but slipped and fell on her face. Rouge was in so much pain and confusion that she felt like giving up and waiting for her death but no, she was tougher than that. She had to at least try not to be beaten by some 'thing' that was supposedly 'everywhere' and all powerful.

Rouge carefully stood up and ran the hell out of there without looking back. The 'thing' or ghost or whatever the hell it's suppose to be didn't bother stopping her for some reason, but Rouge didn't care as long as it left her alone.

She turned a corner to the right and stopped as she saw words written in black on the left wall.

**BEHIND YOU.**

"What? This is all so familiar...wait a second, I saw this in my dream! The words, me being attacked by a ghost...how the fuck does this all work out exactly?" Rouge asked herself. She didn't turn around since she knew better than that and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>Amy felt exhausted. She was lying on the floor, her eyes all red due to crying so much and she stared at the ceiling.<p>

"I guess this is how it ends for me then. Never thought that I would die from insanity or whatever you're suppose to call it in this case..." Amy softly spoke.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Then another one. And another one.

Amy lifted up her head in surprise and excitement. "Oh, you guys! THANK GOD YOU FOUND ME! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The door banged more and more until it bursted open and in came an unfamiliar girl that looked just like Amy, except orange-colored and she was wearing like a school girl outfit. She was also holding a large fire axe.

"What the? Who are you?" Amy asked, totally freaked out and confused.

"Hi there! My name is Maya. You're Amy, right? I'm here to get you out of here!" She said.

"Eh? Maya...oh! I remember you from a while ago when you stormed out of Aoi's room!" Amy pointed out.

"Uhhh yeah, I'd rather not talk about. Anyways, let's get the hell out of here now!" Maya demanded and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Wait! How did you know where to find me though?" Amy asked.

"Because...Aoi locked me in some closet on this floor but I managed to get out. I then heard you screaming in here and I tried the door but it was locked of course so I looked everywhere for something that could help me, and ta-da! I found this axe!" Maya explained.

"Oh, that makes sense then. But before we go, we need to find my friends first!" Amy said.

"There's no time for that! They could be dead for all we know. We have to get out NOW before something else happens!"

"Sigh...fine then. Take me out of here." Amy said in huge disappointment, but Maya was right, it was too risky to look for everyone.

Maya led her out of the room and headed right. They went through some huge double doors and ended up in a small computer room.

"I know a secret way to get out of this building. It's hidden in the walls near the back of the room. I discovered it myself, but before I could enter it, Aoi caught me and locked me in that closet." Maya explained.

"Ah, I see now. Thank goodness too, I thought I would never get out of this hell hole." Amy said with huge relief. The two ran to the opposite corner of the room and Maya lifted up a huge pot plant, which revealed a red button. She pressed it and a big panel in the wall opened up, revealing a narrow and small stairwell.

"WOAH! This is the way out? Nice! But wait a second...how DID you discover that button anyways?" Amy asked.

"Um, just a coincidence. I tripped over myself and accidentally knocked over the tree pot plant thing-a-ma-jig and well, there I found it!" Maya hesitantly spoke.

Amy looked at the floor around the pot plant. There was no dirt around it.

"...Something doesn't seem right here." Amy started getting nervous.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Maya asked.

"N-nothing. Look, I appreciate you trying to help me and all, but I think I can find my own way out of here." Amy hesitantly said and rushed to get out of there, but Maya pulled her back.

"Oh no I don't think so! I'm not letting you get away that easy!" Maya yelled, holding a tight grip on Amy's wrist.

Amy screamed. "You're working for Aoi aren't you? AREN'T YOU!?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Ever since you came to 'rescue' me I couldn't help but get a strange feeling that came over me. You just so happened to be here when all of this crap goes down? Oh, and the fact that you somehow knew my name!?" Amy confronted her.

"Jesus, you're paranoid as hell! Looks like the insanity really IS getting to you...good." Maya laughed.

"What? Good? HA! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Amy shrieked, trying to pull herself away but Maya was too strong.

"Okay fine, you caught me. Doesn't mean you're safe though." Maya lifted up the axe and swung it down but Amy just barely dodged the hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed in fear and grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it into Maya, breaking it into pieces.

"OW! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Maya quickly got up and chased after her. Amy ran behind the big table of computers and noticed Maya was catching up to her. She leaped on the table, kicking any tech stuff out of the way and slided off to the other side. Maya swung her axe down again in hopes of hitting her, but she only smashed a computer which gave off tons of sparks.

Amy had to fight back if she wanted to get out alive so she grabbed a small printer and threw it at Maya. It missed her however and smashed into many parts once it hit the wall.

"HAHA! You have terrible aim! Wanna see if I can kill you with just a throw of my axe?" Maya laughed again.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" Amy screamed again and grabbed a large computer and threw it at Maya, successfully knocking her down. But Amy didn't stop there, she grabbed everything she could and kept throwing it at her like a maniac, destroying everything she threw and sending out even more sparks. She accidentally threw a smaller computer at the ceiling, which made some of the ceiling panels crash down below, causing more of a mess and a ruckus.

Amy stopped and took a huge breather for a few minutes. Her arms were beyond tired and her heart would not stop beating so fast. She couldn't believe what she just did. She actually killed someone. And it was without the help of anyone else too. Despite the situation she was in, she felt pretty accomplished. But at the same time, still felt scared for her life.

Amy took a look at the secret passage way Maya opened up. She sure as hell didn't trust her, but she figured it might be the only way off the floor since the elevator wasn't working earlier and they couldn't find the stairs. She went in.

* * *

><p>Bean, Tikal, and Sonic were climbing down the shaft ladder.<p>

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Bean yelled out. "We forgot the script back in the room!"

"Ugh, I honestly don't want to go back up there and get it. But we have to face the facts, that script has only been helping us to predict who dies next. We've literally had no success preventing the deaths of everyone else so I doubt it would be of any help to go get it." Tikal explained.

"Yeah you do have a point there. -Sigh- I'm just terrified that I'll be next. I know that sounds selfish but I REALLY don't wanna die!" Bean complained.

"I know, I know. Whatever happens, will happen. I'm not saying we should just let it happen, but if anyone is next to die that isn't us three, then there's not much we can do about it since we're all split apart." Tikal replied, gripping the ladder as tight as she could and tried not to look down.

Sonic reached the partially opened elevator doors on the first floor he managed to squeeze through the tight space. Tikal followed suit and so did Bean.

"Wow we actually made it without anthing bad happening! I consider that an accomplishment." Bean said in humor.

"Alright, now let's- OH MY GOD!" Tikal suddenly screamed, bringing Sonic's and Bean's attention to her. They also screamed as the three saw Blaze lying against the wall, dead.

"NO! BLAAAAAAZE!" Sonic cried.

"Not her too! God fucking damnit!" Bean raged and stomped the floor.

"Wait a second, that extinguisher in her mouth! Someone must've done that, right? RIGHT?" Tikal asked and shook Sonic by the shoulders.

"It was clearly Aoi that did it! That bastard...I wish he just drop fucking dead already!" Bean clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

They all then heard laughing in this distance. It sounded a bit creepy and female.

"What? Where on earth is that coming from?" Tikal asked, looking all around the place.

"Down there..." Sonic pointed to the hallway right of them. The three slowly walked their way down, noticing the laughter becoming clearer and louder.

"I think it's in there!" Bean pointed to a door to the right of them. All three of them were shaking in fear, preparing for the worst. Sonic grabbed the knob, turned it ever so slowly and opened it.

"Oh, Sally! Thank goodness you're still alive!" Tikal cheered in relief.

"Yeah we're glad you're okay!" Bean added.

"Oh, I am BETTER than okay. In fact, I've never felt so alive before in my entire life!" Sally laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

Sally turned her head around to them and showed her face. The other three screamed and backed away.

Sally had used the knife to cut into the middle of each of her cheecks, and down into the sides of her lips, creating the illusion of a creepy, extremely long and wide smile. She also cut her chest, carving a smiley face right underneath her breasts.

"SALLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!?" Tikal screamed and started to sob.

"Don't you get it, Tikal? I was the one who killed Blaze. I was the one who thought I went psychotic. But now, I see everything. The only way out of this mess is happiness. We've all been so depressed and angry with everything that we've never been happy once ever since 'he' came, right? Well, I figured the only solution left is to be happy." Sally explained with much blood coming out of her wounds.

"Sally, you're not making any sense at all! Please, put the knife down! You don't need to hurt yourself anymore!" Bean pleaded.

Sally dropped the knife. "Oh god...I think I lost too much blood..." She fell to the floor and everyone ran to her side.

"My god Sally, why did you have to do this...WHY?" Sonic demanded to know.

"I already explained everything I needed to say. I don't have much time left so get a move on without me. I'll be fine. Wherever I'm going, I'm sure it will be better than this hell." Sally weakly responded.

Tikal cried even more while Bean and Sonic stared in sadness as they watched Sally's eyes become heavy and her body started to move less and less.

EOC.

The big reveal for why all the insanity is happening is coming REAL soon folks! It will probably happen the chapter after next chapter so be prepared for a crazy ending! And don't worry, I didn't forget about Tails, he'll be appearing next chapter, I just felt like he wasn't needed to appear in this part. (Rouge had to appear because it was needed to show what the noise was, in case anyone wants to make an argument).


	24. Reflection

Even though Rouge was safe from the 'other Rouge'/Ghost (or so she thought), she was still in danger because she had gotten chemicals all over her body and it would be even more fatal if she didn't wash herself off soon.

Since there would probably be no showers in the building, she had no choice but to try the elevator again and get the hell out of there for good this time.

She pressed the down button, trying to calm herself down. Though it was pretty hard to when you know you're in a danger zone. The elevator doors opened, only to reveal an empty shaft.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Rouge yelled and facepalmed herself, extremely tired of all these obstacles she has to go through. She carefully stepped near the edge and looked down, seeing that the first floor elevator doors were partially opened.

"Excellent! I can just climb the ladder down, get on the first floor and I am out of here!" Rouge said, becoming excited and more relieved.

But suddenly, she felt a hard push against her back. Next thing Rouge knows, she's falling down the shaft at an incredibly fast speed.

Luckily, Rouge used her wings to slow herself down and float before hitting the cold and hard ground.

"Whew...that was TOO close!" Rouge looked back up to the second floor open elevators and of course, saw no one there. Rouge decided to forget about it and flew her way to the first floor and squeezed through the doors.

As soon as she got in, she had seen Blaze's bloody body hunched up against the wall.

"OH NO! BLAZE!" Rouge screamed and covered her mouth. "My god...who did this to you!? Oh wait, why am I asking that? It was clearly that fucker that did it! God, when I get my hands on him..."

Rouge kept her anger inside and decided to move on since there was nothing she could do. She turned her head to the front and noticed the entire front wall was all covered in black, including the windows.

"Now when did this happen?" Rouge asked herself. She ran to where she thought the door was. She found the knob but couldn't open the door no matter how hard she tried.

"Damnit! Well, I guess I knew it was too good to be true...but that can't be the only way out of here! There has to be a window or like a back door I can get out from!" Rouge said in disappointment and looked all around. She ran to the hallway that was to the left.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This room is starting to stink and I can't bear to look at Sally's body anymore." Bean said, pinching his nose.<p>

"Yeah there's nothing we can do now. We have to keep looking for...what was it? The security room?" Tikal asked. Bean nodded.

"I don't think it can be far, right? It has to be down here." Sonic said as he walked out in the hallway.

"Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, but why are we looking for the security room again?" Bean asked.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I figure that if Aoi can hear us with these earpieces, or whatever you wanna call them, then he also has to be seeing us in the building with those video cameras that are screened in security rooms." Sonic explaoned to him.

"Makes sense. Aoi would want to know where we're at all times in the place he works so yeah, I see where you're coming from. Where could it be though?" Tikal said and looked all around.

"Maybe down here?" Bean replied, turning another corner to the left. The other two followed him and stopped with Bean when they saw a door at the end of the hallway with a small sign right next to them that had the words 'Security Room' and a right arrow on it.

"That's it...right down there." Bean nervously spoke.

"I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling something is beyond that door." Tikal said, who started to breathe faster.

"Guys, whatever happens, we have to stick together, okay? No running off without one or two of us. Understand?" Sonic instructed. Bean and Rouge nodded.

They slowly walked to the door, everyone getting more nervous with each step. Whatever that is beyond that door might either be the most terrifying thing they ever witnessed or it could be completely nothing. The fear of not knowing was what really got to them.

Since Sonic was closest to the door, he grabbed the handle and prepared himself for the worst. He turned the door knob ever so slightly and pushed the door open by itself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bean screamed and fell to the ground.

"BEAN! WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR!? THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE!" Sonic yelled.

Bean stopped shaking and looked at the room. There was no one in there except for the security footage screens and another door.

"Oh...um, false alarm!" Bean said and laughed nervously. Tikal helped him up.

"Well, all the video cameras are here, showing every room in the building..." Tikal said as she examined each screen.

"Let's see if we can find where the others are at...hell, we might even have luck finding Aoi!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait a second, IS THAT TAILS!?" Bean shrieked and pointed to one of the screens. Sonic and Tikal looked closely.

"Oh my gosh that is him! It looks like he's in...a mirror room? What?" Tikal became confused.

"Oh man, he's looking around as if someone's in there with him. I can't watch this!" Bean looked away.

"Wait a second, this is room is on the second floor, right?" Sonic asked.

Tikal and Bean nodded.

"Then why the hell is he in there? He was with us last time I saw him." Sonic tapped his foot and raised his eyebrow.

"Because he insisted on looking for Amy and Vector and kind of ran off without letting us stop him." Tikal explained.

"And you guys didn't bother to look for him?" Sonic was tapping his foot even faster.

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a fucking second here! If I remember correctly, he TOLD us to stay in the room with you! We even mentioned it in front of you back there as well! So if you're gonna blame us for letting him go, then you might as well blame yourself!" Bean raised his voice.

"But you know damn well that it's dangerous for someone to go off alone, especially if it's someone like Tails!" Sonic also raised her voice.

"Dude, we had JUST seen your sister get killed! We were still trying to take it all in while just Tails ran off! If anything, he's the one also at fault here because he KNOWS that it would be dangerous and foolish to go by himself in a place WHERE EVERYTHING MAKES ZERO FUCKING SENSE!" Bean screamed.

"GUYS! YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THIS RIGHT NOW!" Tikal butted in on the argument. She pointed to a screen that showed Rouge slowly walking down a long hallway, with something dark that they couldn't make out following her.

"Oh my god, it's Rouge! But what is that thing following her?" Bean shrieked again.

"I'm not sure but it looks like she's on this floor so we have a chance to save her now come on!" Sonic said and ran out the room with Tikal and Bean.

* * *

><p>Amy reached the end of the narrow secret staircase and ended up at a door. She felt nervous about what was behind the door, but she had nowhere else to go so she opened it as fast as she could to get it overwith.<p>

"Woah...what the hell IS this place?" Amy asked herself in both amazement and terror.

She found herself in some sort of laboratory-looking room with all sorts of high-tech machines and screens. It literally blew her mind by how futuristic the room looked.

And then, the door from the opposite side opened and in came Aoi.

"Ah, Amy! You found my secret room. I suppose you were hoping this would lead to a way out, no?" He asked.

Amy didn't respond but just ran back to the door she came in, but saw that it shut by itself.

"Sorry Amy, but I can't let you go that easily. Especially not after what you did with my lovely asisstant, Maya..."

"M-maya? I knew it. But, how can she be your personal asisstant? Last time I saw her, she was storming out your room and yelling at you!" Amy pointed out to him.

"Yes, she did do that but like I said, she's sometimes hard to work with. Thankfully, I bribed her with enough money to do the deeds and thankfully, she isn't dead."

"Excuse me? She's not...dead?" Amy repeated.

Aoi laughed. "Do you really think you killed her in that computer room? Silly girl, you only injured her, but she's tough enough to get over it."

"HUH? How did you know I was in the computer room and that I injured her?" Amy demanded to know.

"Take a wild guess."

Amy looked at the big screen to her right. It seemed to be turned off, but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Camera footage. Just great."

"Indeed. Oh, and speaking of Maya, she's on her way to 'finish off' that fox friend of yours. His name completely escapes me."

"WHAT? TAILS? YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL-"

"You'll kill me? Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

Amy was confused at that last statement. She knew that he wouldn't let her kill him but Aoi didn't seem that strong and it didn't seem like he had anything dangerous on him.

"No. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to trick me so that when I come close to you, you'll do something to hurt me or kill me! Well I ain't falling for it!"

Aoi shrugged and turned around to walk back to the door. "Suit yourself then."

But Amy was re-thinking her decision. Aoi had his back turned, leaving him completely defenseless. He was getting closer to the door and this might be Amy's only chance of killing him. Maybe he was doing a reverse psychology kind of situation?

Whether or not it was, she had to think fast. She decided to go after him. She ran as fast as she could, faster than she ever ran before. She then jumped up and extended her right leg in order to kick him.

But Aoi turned around faster than Amy had expected. It was like, within a flash that he did it. He jabbed a needle into her leg before she even touched him and fell to the ground.

"OWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Amy cried in pain.

"Oh, don't worry. What I injected you with won't kill you. It will just make you drowsy and eventually knocked out."

Amy tried to crawl away from him. "You...bastard...you won't...get away...with this..." She was becoming tired with each second that passed by. Her body felt weak and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier.

She no longer moved. Aoi dragged her body away.

* * *

><p>Tails sat on the ground, huddled and shaking with fear. He knew there was someone in there with him. He could feel a prescence. Of course, it wasn't really a positive prescence.<p>

He had no idea what was going to happen however. He wished he was just in a nightmare and that he will wake up any second, but he knew that he would be only lying to himself if he wanted to believe that.

Tails uncovered his eyes from his arm, expecting to see something horrifying, but there was nothing. The room was still the same as it was.

"Alright, what do you want from me? HUH? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME! PLEASE! I JUST WANT ALL THIS TO BE OVERWITH!" Tails screamed as loud as he could and started crying. He looked in the mirrors for a split second and screamed again.

He saw an orange colored female hedgehog right behind him.

Tails jumped around, but saw no one.

"H-huh? Who...who was that!? Who are you?" He repeatedly asked.

He turned around to the same mirror and saw the same girl, this time even closer to him.

He turned around again, but still saw no one.

"How are you doing this? Are you...a g-ghost?"

He turned around once more, and the girl was even closer, and was also holding a knife this time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tails kicked the mirror and it fell down, shattering into pieces.

He looked at the next mirror and saw the same girl walking toward him with the knife held high as if she was ready to stab him.

"NO! STOP IT!" Tails knocked down that mirror and it also shattered. He then started to flip over every mirror he could, shattering each mirror into many pieces.

He then came to one mirror and was about to knock it over, until he realized that his reflection wasn't moving.

"What? What's going on here!?" Tails freaked out again.

A bloody spot started to form on the mirror Tails' chest. It started to get bigger and bigger and blood started pouring down the rest of his body. The mirror Tails' face was frightening. It was as if they saw something that scared the life out of them and that look stuck to his face permanently.

Tails backed away. "No...this is impossible...this is- OH!" He accidentally tripped and fell on to a pile of glass which all pierced into his back. Tails screamed out in pain and felt like he couldn't get up.

He caught notice of another mirror next to him. There was the same girl in the reflection. She was walking, or more accurately, limping, towards the helpless fox. She had no emotion on her face whatsoever.

She got to his body, and all Tails could do was stare in fear at the mirror. She kneeled down and instantly stabbed him in the chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOP! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed out. Blood formed on his chest and started flowing out.

"Deeper...deeper...deeper...DEEPER!" The girl maniacally laughed. Tails could literally feel the knife go deep inside of him. He started coughing up blood. Tails could feel the life drain away from him with each moment passing by. He cried as his life flashed before his eyes, remembering all the amazing times he had with his friends. How he longed to be with them. How he wanted to go back to his normal life and live in happiness and peace until the day he dies.

At least he'll be with his dead friends now. That's the only good thing.

EOC.

Yeah, I understand if you hate me for killing Tails, but I've pretty much always planned for him to die ever since the beginning. Just be glad I offed him at the end, lol. Anyways, next chapter will be the big reveal and the chapter after that will be the final one. Please review.


	25. The Reveal

Rouge slowly walked down the hallway, noticing that the lights were becoming dimmer the further down she walked. She heard a weird noise behind her so naturally she jumped around, expecting to see something frightening, but there was nothing.

"Jesus, I really wish this shit would stop. It's gotten to the point where it's not scary anymore, just annoying." Rouge said to herself and turned back around.

She was about to walk again, until she felt something creeping up her back. It was like the tip of someone's fingers running up her back. It made Rouge freeze in fear.

"Okay, I'm NOT gonna turn around...I'm not gonna turn around...I'm just gonna keep walking, find another exit and get the fuck out of here." Rouge whispered to herself again, and breathed even harder and faster this time. She wanted to turn around and see what it was so badly, but she knew it would only lead to more trouble.

Rouge just kept walking on and keeping her eyes straight forward. She then came upon a conveniently placed chair at the wall. She had an idea that she could grab the chair, whip around and smack the thing with it. But at the same time, it was still too risky since she had to deal with whatever was behind her.

She decided to keep going and ignore the chair. She had to ignore everything she could in order to get out safe and sound.

"ROUGE! WAIT!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Huh?" She turned around and immediately smiled as she saw Sonic, Tikal and Bean running toward her. "Oh, you guys! How did you-"

Rouge was suddenly cut off as she was thrown at the wall.

"What the hell...?" Bean said.

"SHIT! IT'S THE FUCKING GHOST! HELP ME YOU GUYS!" Rouge screamed and was thrown at the other wall.

"GHOST!? Was that the dark thing we saw on the camera?" Tikal asked.

"Probably but...I don't know how to fight a ghost!" Sonic replied.

"JUST GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Rouge screamed extremely loud. The ceiling lights above them suddenly exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHARDS IN MY FUR!" Bean screamed and wiped his entire body with his hands.

The ceiling lights kept on exploding and it went down the hallway, covering the area in more darkness by the second. They couldn't help but stare in shock at what was going on. They also noticed Aoi standing at the opposite side from them, simply standing still and staring at them.

"Grrrrr AOI! YOU BASTARD! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Sonic yelled and tugged Rouge to help her up. The last light exploded, leaving the entire area in darkness now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE FUCKING LIGHTS ARE OUT! I CAN'T SEE A FUCKING THING!" Bean overly-yelled.

"COME ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN THERE!" Sonic yelled and dragged Rouge with him down the way they came.

"NO STOP! I DON'T WANNA RUN! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rouge cried.

"Wait Sonic, I don't know where you are! Where are you going!?" Tikal called out.

"JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE! HURRY!" Sonic yelled back.

"GAH! What the fuck is that noise!? Shit, I think someone or something is following us!" Bean said. It sounded like a deep, howling noise.

"JUST IGNORE THE NOISE AND RUN!" Tikal said to him and ran for her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! OH MY GOD THIS IS FUCKING INSANE, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Rouge screamed and cried even more.

"ROUGE, WILL YOU STOP FUCKING SCREAMING IN MY EAR!?" Sonic screamed back.

"Wait, are you guys going to the security room!? I don't know where we are!" Bean yelled in a shaky tone.

"Bean, was that you who just ran behind me!?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know Tikal, I can't see a damn thing! Here, extend your arm so we won't get separated from each other." Bean commanded and extended his arm out. Tikal did the same and felt for Bean's hand and grabbed it tightly.

"YES! Now let's catch up to Sonic!" Tikal said in slight relief.

"Aoi, where the fuck are you!?" Sonic called out, not really sure if he was at the spot that Aoi was standing at.

"In here!" Replied a voice from nearby. It sounded like it came to his left, so he looked left and saw that a light suddenly turned on in the security room with the door open, letting the light shine throughout the hallway.

"HE'S IN THE SECURITY ROOM! COME ON!" Sonic said and dragged Rouge with him again.

"What? Why is he in there for!?" Tikal asked. No one responded to her question though.

Sonic and Rouge were the first to reach the room, only to find out that Aoi wasn't in there.

"What? Where the hell is he? Wasn't he just in here?" Sonic asked and saw no sign of him.

Suddenly, the door slammed closed and out came a girl with an axe that was hiding behind the door the entire time.

"Hello." Was all Maya said and she locked the door. Banging and yelling ensued from outside the door from Bean and Tikal.

Sonic gasped. "Hey, I know you! You're-"

Maya didn't let him finish his sentence as she ran to him and swung her axe. Sonic managed to get out of the way, making Maya hit the security screens, letting out huge electric sparks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" Rouge screamed again. She grabbed a bucket that was nearby and threw it at Maya but badly missed.

"ROUGE, QUICK! IN HERE!" Sonic yelled and opened the other door that was in the room. Rouge rushed over to the room and Sonic went in with her and shut the door. It seemed that they were in like a janitor's closet.

"Oh my god, what the fuck was that girl's problem!? Is she working with Aoi!?" Sonic asked but Rouge didn't respond to his question.

"Wait Sonic...there's a door in here..." Rouge quietly said, moving a mop and a small shelf out of the way.

"What? Where the hell does that lead to?" Sonic asked again.

"Only one way to find out..." Rouge said and grabbed the knob. She slowly opened the door, only to be introduced to a bright laboratory-looking room.

"WHAT THE!? What the hell is this place? Is this Aoi's hideout?" Sonic asked in both shock and amazement. The door behind them quickly shut itself.

"This is very strange. How does this all work out exactly? I mean, how the hell is there a room like this built behind a security room in a movie company building?" Rouge said while she looked all around, noticing the high-tech control panels, keyboards and screens.

Then there was a noise of a door opening. Sonic and Rouge turned their attention to the other side where they saw the man himself exiting from a different room.

"Oh! Hello Sonic and Rouge. It seems you've finally found my secret room. Well done, I must say!" Aoi (oddly) happily said and clapped his hands.

"You...did all this?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I had a little help, but I was the one who planned it out, so in a way, you can say I did all of this." He responded.

"Alright, cut to the chase! How the hell are you doing this crap? Making us go insane, hearing things, seeing things...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" Sonic demanded an answer and stomped his foot.

Aoi laughed. "Oh, Sonic. You shouldn't be worried about that right now. In fact, you should be worried about Tikal and Bean."

"And why should we be worried about them?" Rouge asked.

"Because Maya is going after them next." Aoi quickly answered and took out a small remote. He pointed it toward a big security-like screen and turned it on. It was security footage from a camera that showed Tikal and Bean still banging on the security room door. The brightness was turned up a bit so they could see better.

There was no noise so they couldn't hear anything, but they then saw the security room door opening quickly. A darker figure came into view, which everyone assumed was Maya and suddenly decapitated Bean with the axe. Sonic and Rouge screamed and stood back while Aoi just smiled.

It looked like Tikal was screaming at the sight so she ran away and Maya chased after her.

"Ooh! This looks like it's gonna be good! Let's change to the next camera!" Aoi said in excitement and pressed a button on the remote which changed the screen to a camera showing the main hallway. Tikal was seen still running from Maya and Maya chased after her. They both kept running past the lobby and down the other long hallway.

"Hmmm, they're becoming out of sight. Next camera!" Aoi said and switched to a different camera that showed the left wing of the same hallway they're running down on. It showed what looked like chained double doors, which was presumably an exit. Tikal came into view and made it to the exit doors but couldn't manage to get the doors open all the way, as they only opened a tiny bit in the middle.

"Oh, Tikal made it to the exit door! But will she make it out alive? This getting suspenseful!" Aoi cheered.

Tikal opened the chained double doors as far as she could and tried to see if she could just crawl under the chains and get out through the little space in the middle. She only got out head first but was seen struggling with the rest of her body to fit through.

Maya then came into view which let down Sonic and Rouge greatly because they knew it was the end for Tikal. Maya was seen tugging on Tikal's legs, trying to pull her back inside. She tugged a few more times and finally got all of Tikal back inside and then dragged her off screen. It looked like Tikal didn't even bother fighting back.

"Alright, I think we all know what's gonna happen to Tikal so let's just stop there." Aoi said and turned the screen off.

Rouge started to cry. "I don't understand...why are you doing this? WHY? What did we ever do to you?"

"I didn't do anything. You all did this to yourselves."

"Excuse me? How the hell did we do this to ourselves!? Start making sense!" Sonic yelled.

"Fine, fine. Alright, here is the real explanation for your guys' so called 'insanity'. Do you remember last month when I invited all of you guys to this place?"

"What? We were never here last month. The furthest back I remember us being here was last week." Rouge put her hands at her sides.

"Good, so you don't remember when we met the ACTUAL first time." Aoi said as he sat down in a computer chair.

"What actual first time? What are you even trying to say!?" Sonic started getting more frustrated by the second.

"Last month I invited you guys over here, in my room on the third floor to talk about a certain pill brand I've been working on. It was hard trying to track each one of your guys' adresses, but I'm surprised it worked out fine and I'm also surprised all of you showed up. Anyways, I talked to you all how I was creating a 'new age pill', a pill that would remarkable, astounding, global, possibly even Nobel Peach Prize-winning! I told you all that this pill would be the ultimate cure-all of any sicknesses and possibly even diseases and infections! Not only that but I also said it would improve the physical appearance of someone. Weight loss, clearer skin...all that great stuff. But you wanna know what the funniest thing is though? You all shamelessly fell for it. The pill I gave you guys was not anything like I said it was. You see, I wanted to do something that no serial killer or criminal could ever do or even imagine, kill someone without killing them! It took me a long to do it about 4 years, I believe, but after everything I've seen, it was all worth it. My dream was complete. You all went insane and basically killed each other. It was just like a movie."

Sonic and Rouge couldn't help drop their jaws and widen their eyes. It took them a minute to respond.

"So, this is all because of some stupid pill? Yeah right! How stupid can you be? Besides, how the fuck would you even know what to make it from or even how to start it off!?" Rouge questioned.

"Well, I had a little bit of help from that...from the one and only, Doctor Eggman." Aoi said. Sonic and Rouge gasped since they knew who that was.

Then, as if on cue, Eggman entered the room from the same door Aoi came through.

"Hello Sonic and Rouge. We haven't seen each other in a long while haven't we?" Eggman casually said as he walked to Aoi.

"YOU DID THIS WITH HIM? Are you kidding me right now!?" Sonic was too overwhelmed by everything at this point.

"Well, I thought it was perfect actually. Eggman is the smartest guy around so I HAD to go to him for help. The process went smoother and quicker with him by my side. Plus, he took great pride in knowing that it would affect you guys. Without him, the pill would be useless! It wouldn't do anything!" Aoi said while playing with his fur.

"What can I say? I got tired of you guys screwing me over all the time so this was the perfect revenge plan." Eggman said and gave them his typical smirk.

"But still, I don't ever remember being invited by you to this place last month! We were only invited by you to go to the fountain and then here after that!" Rouge pointed out.

Aoi clapped his hands. "Excellent! That means the 'amnesia' part of the pill also worked!"

"Amnesia? What, so that was part of this pill as well?" Sonic asked in shock.

"That's what he just said dummy!" Eggman scowled.

"No, you're lying! There has to be another explanation here other than some stupid pill that somehow makes people go insane!" Rouge shook her head and started tearing out her fur.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me on that, so here's a clip from the night you all came over. I set up a hidden camera in my room because I actually planned every single possibility out." Aoi said and ended with a smile. He pressed a few random buttons and the big screen changed to Aoi's movie room with everyone in there.

_"So, with this pill that took me such hard effort and a long period of time to make, I want you guys to test it out for me. What better way is there to promote my brand if I have the infamous Sonic crew to do it?" Aoi said with excitement._

_"Um, I don't know about this...is it, like, dangerous?" Sonia asked._

_"No, it isn't dangerous as I have tried it myself last month and I have had no bad side effects. However, since I am only an individual I can't base my results just on that so that's why I want you all to test it. And if it's successful, then you'll be part of the promotion campaign!"_

_Everyone started to look intrigued._

_"Wait, so that means we'll be in ads and commercials and all that fun stuff?" Knuckles asked with excitement._

_"Of course! I'm a film producer. I can include anyone in anything that I want."_

_"YAY! Count me in! I totally want to do this! CAN WE VECTOR? CAN WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Charmy begged._

_"Oh...alright I guess. What's the worst that could happen?" Vector said._

_"Wait a second, what happens if something bad does happen to us like an allergic reaction or something worse?" Tikal asked in worry._

_"Then I'll pay for anything that needs to be done to fix it. I'm practically a millionaire, so it won't be a big loss."_

_"Sounds fine with me! I'm in!" Knuckles cheered. Tikal hesitantly nodded in agreement._

The film then ended there.

"But...but...I DON'T REMEMBER THAT HAPPENING!" Rouge cried.

"Like I said, it was the amnesia part of the pill. I'm lucky you all took the pill that same night actually..."

"Wait, how do you know we took the pill that night!?" Sonic asked.

"Because, using the addresses that I obtained to send you guys the letters, I snuck into each of your guys' houses and attached a water-proof speaker piece to each of your guys' backs. The fact that all of you were asleep and didn't wake up to the sounds of me being in the house tells me that the 'doze-off' part of the pill also worked since you were suppose to get knocked out after an hour of taking it."

Sonic shook his head. "This is absolutely insane. I can't begin to believe this, this sounds like something out of a freaking movie!"

"Heh, funny that you mention that. In order to make your guys' insanity a little more 'fun' for me, I copy and pasted an entire script I got from a fanfiction site, tweaked some stuff and pretended like I was gonna make a movie with you all in it. I wanted to see if you guys would actually believe that the script would be the 'predictor' of the deaths and it was a success. You guys REALLY thought that the script foreshadowed everything that was about to come! I am SUCH a genius!" Aoi crazily laughed.

Rouge growled. "So you were the one that tore up all our scripts then!"

"Huh? I never tore up any of your scripts. What would be the point in me doing that? I WANTED to be entertained by the fact that you all thought the script was the one that predicted everyone's deaths."

"So how did you find out that all of us thought the script was so important then?" Sonic asked.

"Because I followed you all. That's right, I stalked every one of you and documented everything on my camera. It was so much fun!"

"YOU STALKED US!? Are you fucking kidding me right now!? Well actually, I'm not too shocked. It explains a lot of things." Rouge said.

"Yep. And what's even more funny is that, you all thought I or someone else was doing all the killing and 'screwing around', when in fact, it was you all who did it to each other."

"Excuse me? You're saying we killed our friends? I...I refuse to believe that!" Sonic hesitantly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you better explain that!" Rouge added.

Aoi sighed and rubbed his head. "Look, I'm tired of explaining so how about I show you the footage of everything that happened. But before that, if you're wondering what happened to Espio, why he got all sick and such, I hid in a nearby bush that had poison ivy in it. At the risk of infecting myself, I knew it had to be done to set off the events that would follow. I put on a big black jacket so I wouldn't be noticed by anybody, not even Espio. When Espio got closer to the bush, I grabbed the poison ivy, with gloves on of course, and shoved it down his throat, causing the stomach pain. Actually, it also causes itchy mouth and throat too, and the closing in of the lungs, but I didn't really see that happen. Maybe that wasn't poison ivy after all...? Heh heh heh, oh well, what's done is done. Let's watch the video now!"

Aoi pressed a few more random buttons on the remote and the big screen turned to a POV screen of someone obviously holding a high-def camera and the camera zoomed in through a window on the outside to the room where everyone was surrounding Espio.

_Rouge gasped. "My god, you were there the whole time...and we didn't even notice..."_

_"Oh my god...I don't think I can stay here for this!" Vanilla said and ran back to the hallway._

_"I've...never seen anything like this before..." Tails said in shock. He opened Espio's left eye again._

_"This makes no sense. How can someone's eyes get so...red? Hmmm. Vector, do you have any gloves? I wanna check his mouth for any symptons as well." Tails said._

_Vector slowly nodded and went into the bathroom to get a pair of doctor-like gloves. Tails quickly put them on._

_"Man, it feels like I'm some twisted, fucked up, horror movie." Bean whispered._

_Tails opened Espio's mouth and looked carefully inside. He stared in shock at what he saw._

_"Tails...what is it? WHAT IS IT?" Amy freaked._

_"His gums...where his bottom teeth are...they're...black!" Tails said._

_"WH-WHAT? BLACK? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Tikal shrieked._

_"I don't know! Hold on, there might be something in his mouth that might have caused this." Tails explained. He tried looking even deeper into his mouth._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Espio screamed extremely loud which scared the hell out of everybody. Espio started moving and flopping all around his bed as if he was having a seizure._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Shadow yelled._

_"Oh my god, he's having a seizure! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sally screamed._

_"AMY, GET THE PURPLE PILLS FROM THE BATHROOM! SONIC, HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!" Vector ordered. Amy nodded quickly and ran into the bathroom._

_Espio continued screaming and his body kept on rumbling faster and harder._

_"Espio, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! TRY TO CONTROL YOUR BODY!" Sonic yelled, holding him down as hard as he could._

_Cream started to cry from how intense everything was getting. She ran into the hallway with her mom._

_"I CAN'T WATCH THIS!" Charmy screamed and also ran to the hallway._

_"I GOT THE PILLS! TAKE IT!" Amy yelled. Vector swiped the pills and shoved them down Espio's throat. He swallowed it._

_Then he stopped moving._

_"Espio...? Are you...okay?" Vector quietly asked. The whole room was dead silent._

_"Please answer me." Vector whispered again._

_Espio suddenly jolted up and threw up a ton of red 'ooze' on to Fang._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Sally screamed._

_"Oh my god...Fang...I'll get you a towel!" Bean said and ran to the bathroom. He came back out and wrapped Fang all around in a big, white towel. Fang sat to the ground, too shocked to even speak._

_"What...just...happened?" Tikal asked._

_"No. This is not happening. This is so unreal! TELL ME THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" Blaze yelled._

_"It did. Stop denying it." Shadow said, with his eyes to the ground._

_"Is he still alive?" Cream asked._

_"I'll check." Vector replied._

_He pressed his head against Espio's chest for about 30 seconds. Then he went to Espio's mouth and nose area._

_"...He's dead." Vector sadly said._

_Everyone gasped._

_"What? N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO! BUT-BUT-...WHY? ESPIOOOOOOO!" Charmy cried and dropped to his knees._

_"I don't believe this...WHAT THE HELL COULD'VE CAUSED THIS TO HIM?" Rouge said and started to cry too._

_"I can't believe I just witnessed someone die right before my very eyes..." Sonia said._

_Vector stared at Espio's body and started to shed a tear._

_Until he saw something that confused him._

_On the bed, he spotted a purple pill. He must've dropped it when trying to give it to Espio._

_But the thing is, those aren't the pills he asked for._

_"Amy? Did you give me purple pills?" Vector asked, facing her._

_She looked at Vector, also confused. "Um...yes. You asked for the purple pills so I gave them to you." She explained._

_Vector raised his eyebrow. "What? No I didn't! I asked for you to get me the PINK pills!" Vector said, raising his voice. "The purple pills you gave me were extremely dangerous! You gave me 4, right? I put 3 in his mouth because I dropped the other one. 3 of these purple pills can kill someone in a slow death, that's why you only take one. How could you do this?"_

_"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD ON A SECOND HERE! YOU SAID TO GET THE PURPLE PILLS! NOT PINK!" Amy screamed._

_"I am just utterly confused right now." Blaze commented._

_"Amy, calm down. Please..." Tikal pleaded._

_"But Tikal! I HEARD THE WORD 'PURPLE'! NOT PINK!" Amy yelled and started to cry again._

_"Don't worry Amy. I heard it too." Knuckles spoke and walked slowly around the bed. "Vector definitely said purple pills."_

_"Don't you dare try to put the blame on me!" Vector yelled._

_"Okay, this is getting to be really disturbing. What the hell is going on here?" Sonia asked, but nobody could answer her question._

_"So...did I kill him, then? Oh my god...if I did..." Amy sobbed._

_"There's no use dwelling on it, Amy. What's done is done. The poor guy looked like he was in extreme pain anyways." Shadow said._

_"But the question is, how did he end up like that in the first place? ...And how did that black blood stuff come out of his mouth?" Bean asked._

Aoi paused the film. "Now see here, from your guys' point of view, the blood was black, but from a regular person's point of view, the blood is red."

"Yuck! I'd hate to be the guy that got blood all over his damn face!" Eggman said in disgust.

"Wait, so why was the blood black then?" Sonic asked.

"Because it just was. See, that's the whole point of insanity. Nothing EVER makes sense and it doesn't have to. The pill was actually a lot stronger than I thought it was at first, but hey, more power to me!" Aoi jumped in joy.

"You're disgusting." Rouge replied.

"Hey, I'm not one who killed a little girl..." Aoi retorted.

Rouge stepped back. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Oh, of course! You don't remember! Here is the footage!" Aoi unpaused the film and it cut to Vanilla's house. The camera 'floated' over to the kitchen window, which showed Rouge cutting into Cream's arms.

_"They all think I'm weak, huh? Well I bet they've never seen a weak person do THIS before...hahaha." Cream talked to herself, doing a little 'something' in the kitchen. Her and Rouge were making a lot of noise with the utensils they were using._

_Vanilla came rushing down to the kitchen._

_"CREAM! What are you doing up this late? It's past midnight!" She said._

_Cream and Rouge stopped what they were doing and just stood in silence._

_"Cream...? What are you doing?" Vanilla asked in concern._

_"You lied to me, mom. You don't think I'm strong at all...do you?" Cream and Rouge said at the exact time, which made Cream's voice sound completely different to her mom._

_"What? What on earth are you talking about, Cream? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Vanilla started to panic._

_"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I know. The entire world knows. I was useless during my adventure with Amy and Big when we went to defeat Metal Sonic. I was only good at flying...that's the only thing I'm good at..." Cream and Rouge said, changing their tone to a depressing tone._

_"Cream...what has gotten into you? PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Vanilla yelled._

_"They think I'm weak, mom. And they're right. But I do think I have enough strength in me to do something like this..." Cream and Rouge said, then turned around. Rouge extended Cream's arms out to show her arms had been all cut up and bloody._

_Vanilla gave the loudest gasp ever._

_"OH MY GOD, CREAM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" Vanilla cried._

_"What do you think I did? I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm strong enough to at the very least hurt myself. And you know what? I kind of like the pain." Cream and Rouge said. Rouge grabbed the butcher knife that was already bloody and made Cream also grab it with her right hand. Rouge stabbed Cream in the palm of her left hand._

_"No...YOU GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!" Vanilla screamed, running towards Cream but Rouge angrily kicked Vanilla down to the ground._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! You really think you know me, huh? Lies. These wounds are weakness leaving the body. I guess no one expected a cute little rabbit girl to cut herself 5 times on each arm, huh?" Cream and Rouge said with a creepy laugh. Her blood was dripping all over the floor._

_"Cream...please...just put the knife down...PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Vanilla started crying._

_"Enough! I think I've done enough on my body. Now, to prove that I truly do have a little more strength in me, let's say we practice on someone else, shall we?" Cream and Rouge said deviously, grabbing another butcher knife._

_"No...Cream! Please don't do this! This is your mother speaking to you!" She continued to cry._

_"LET'S PRACTICE!" Cream and Rouge screamed and ran to Vanilla._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vanilla screamed and turned her face away._

_But instead of stabbing Vanilla, Rouge stabbed Cream with both of the knives in the chest, spilling out a bunch of blood all over Vanilla._

_Cream's body dropped to the ground and Rouge was seen running out the back door._

Aoi paused the film and turned to Rouge.

Rouge was absolutely speechless. She dropped to her knees and started to cry.

Sonic was getting more confused by the second. "Rouge...you don't ever remember doing that?"

Rouge shook her head. "MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! CREAM...HOW COULD I KILL HER? HOW!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Insanity is so strong that it doesn't even make you see things, which explains why Vanilla didn't address Rouge. Vanilla couldn't see her. It was like Rouge was a ghost. Interesting, huh? Next part!"

Aoi unpaused the film and it immediately cut to Fang's house.

_The camera once again 'floated' over to Fang's window. It showed Bean and Fang and it looked like they were talking._

_Fang was laughing. "You know, this reminds me of the time when we were kids. Do you remember we were playing on that swingset in the playground back in...errr, damnit, where was it? Oh! Emerald City! Yeah, we were about 10 years old then. Some older guy came walking up to us asking us if we had any money. We both thought he was some homeless creep so I used my fake, plastic gun and shot that plastic ball right at his face and he ran away and screamed like a little bitch! HAHAHAHAHAA! OH MY GOD! I'll never forget that!"_

_Bean was starting to get weirded-out by Fang._

_"Um...Fang...that never happened."_

_Fang stopped laughing. "...What do you mean, that never happened?"_

_"Fang, I remember almost everything from when I was 3 until now. That never happened, trust me."_

_Fang then got slightly angry._

_"Hmph. I see. I see it in your eyes. You think I'm psycho, don't you? You only came here to laugh at me. I'm right, aren't I?" Fang said as he walked slowly to Bean and grabbed his baseball bat._

_"Wait...Fang! I never said that!" Bean yelled, backing away._

_"No, but I know you're thinking it, though. I can see right through you. You can't fool me." Fang started to walk even faster to him._

_"No...Fang, STOP!" Bean screamed._

_Fang swung his bat and almost bashed Bean in the head. Luckily, Bean dodged it by falling back._

_"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Fang screamed, bashing a green pillow on the floor multiple times._

_Bean stood up and had a pissed off looked on his face. "You know what, Fang? Screw you. If this is how you're gonna act toward me because of everything then FORGET YOU!"_

_He was about to stomp out the door until Fang said something that caught his attention._

_"Now that I've got that done, I need something to cover up the body with." Fang said, with his hands shaking violently._

_"Excuse me?" Bean asked._

_As Fang turned around to look for the thing he needed, he gasped and almost fell to the floor._

_"WH-WHAT? No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fang screamed._

_"What the fuck are you screaming at!?" Bean yelled._

_"I don't understand. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Fang screamed and got up. He ran over to the green pillow and touched it._

_"No. That's impossible. I killed Bean. I EVEN SAW THE FUCKING BLOOD COME OUT OF HIS HEAD! WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME?" Fang yelled and got his baseball bat. He was suddenly becoming extremely paranoid and started hearing voices._

_Bean shook his head and reached into his pockets. "You've gone off the deep end, Fang. Just like Cream. You'll end up just like her won't you? WON'T YOU!?"_

_"AH! WHO'S THERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fang screamed again. His whole body was shaking._

_"Who are you talking to!? If you don't answer me, I'm going to get even more mad!" Bean raised his voice._

_"Who's saying that? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Fang threatened then started backing away from the door._

_"You know what, fuck this. You're absolutely hopeless." Bean said and grabbed the door handle._

_"Leave me alone. This is too much." He whispered._

_Bean slammed the door open with extremely hard force which scared Fang._

_"Oh and by the way, here's a stupid 'present' I have for you which I got from some random nobody!" Bean said and threw a green apple at Fang's face which caused him to fall over and land his face into a glass pile._

_Bean loudly gasped. It's clear he wasn't expecting THAT._

_"Oh no...what have I done!?" Bean shrieked and picked up the apple. He stood over Fang's body for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. He then decided to just leave everything as it was._

_The camera moved away from the window and 'ran' away from the front of the house._

"Bean killed Fang. But they were best friends..." Sonic whispered.

"Your point? They were both insane, it was bound to happen! Sheesh, come on Sonic, try to catch up! Here's the next clip."

The screen was now showing what looked like the inside of a bag. The zipper was open, letting the camera and the viewers see what was happening outside. It showed Tails and Knuckles walking to some apartment complex.

_"This is where she lives. Her apartment is right up here..." Tails said, quickly walking to it. As they got close to the door, it suddenly opened. The camera quickly hid behind a big bush and caught all the action from a big hole that showed the scene clearly._

_"Ah, Tails. I foresaw your arrival. You need my help don't you? That's right, you do. Come in." Said Sophie. She was a pink Kitsune with three tails and stunning eyes._

_"Hey Sophie! I brought a friend with me." Tails said._

_"Um...hello?" Knuckles awkwardly said._

_"Ooh...an echidna! Those are rare. Please, come in. Make yourself at home." She said then shut the door._

_The camera popped out from the bush and ran to the window, and lowered itself a bit, trying not to make it so obvious._

_Sophie's apartment was filled with weird things. There were these magic books placed by her TV. Some voodoo dolls. Ritual items. Newspaper articles that have to do with unexplainable stuff happening. And much more._

_"Interesting...place you have." Knuckles said, weirded out by the apartment._

_"You don't have to lie. I would think it's weird too if I saw someone with this stuff." Sophie giggled. Knuckles raised his eyebrow._

_"I told you, she knows everything." Tails said._

_"Now, you need my help so you can find out why Espio and Cream died, right? And as to why strange things have been going on? Is that correct?" Sophie asked._

_"Yes it is. We are in desperate need for answers and help, Sophie. If you can't help us, then I fear my friends will be in danger." Tails said._

_"Oh, you know I'll do anything in my power to help you guys. Come with me." Sophie said, leading the two to near the kitchen. She sat at a small table that only had a crystal ball on it._

_"Sit."_

_Tails and Knuckles pulled up a chair and sat down._

_"Now...give me a minute to concentrate..." Sophie said, closing her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply. Knuckles looked at Tails in confusion._

_Sophie opened her eyes and immediately peered into her crystal ball. Her eyes started to widen._

_Knuckles was tempted to ask what she sees but he felt it would ruin her concentration._

_A minute passed by and she jumped back in shock._

_"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Tails asked._

_"Oh my...I've never seen anything like this before...this is really...indescribable..." Sophie said in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked._

_"I mean that...I MIGHT got your answer but...what I saw was too unbelievable for me to comprehend but I will try my best. Now...Tails and friend, there is this man named Aoi Murasaki who I assume you met up with. He has somehow, someway, created this pill and gave it to you and your friends to take, believing it to be like a miracle pill that heals everything in your body. What this pill really does is that it makes you go...well, basically, insane. But not just 'regular' insane, no...this is something on an entirely different level. It seems as if this pill literally brings you to a world where nothing makes sense and everything seems like it's out to get you. But you must not give in to it! Everything is not what it seems to you. Therefore, you must spread this word to your friends, protect them, and confront Aoi Murasaki! Do NOT kill him, unless he tries to kill you, just force him to tell you all how to stop these effects and make everything go back to normal. And that...is all I can give out for your problem." Sophie finished._

_Knuckles and Tails were just seen blinking, not even saying anything. Knuckles looked pissed off and everyone else watching was expecting him to explode._

_He got up from his chair. "Thank you for your help, Sophie. We'll take everything into consideration. Come on Tails, we have to go."_

_Knuckles started walking out and the camera ran back to the same bush it hid in before. Knuckles and Tails were seen walking out the apartment._

_"Knuckles, wait up!" Tails yelled, running up to him. Knuckles was stomping off._

_"What a waste of our time. Tell me, what the hell was that all about? She didn't even help us! She just gave us this long and confusing explanation and I don't even know what any of it meant! I thought you said she knew everything?" Knuckles said._

_"Well what do you want me to do Knuckles? She did everything she could. I'm disappointed she couldn't give us a clear answer either, but we still have to think about what she said. It has to have some truth in it." Tails said._

_"Whatever. Looks like we'll just have to live with whatever is screwing with us." Knuckles angrily said._

"That is NOT what they told us when they came back." Rouge pointed out.

"It seems to me they heard a different explanation than what we all heard which is why they seemed confused and angry about her answer. Too bad, so sad. Next clip!"

The screen cut to Fang's house once again, this time the front door was opened a bit, which allowed the camera to see some of what was going on in there.

_"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Bean screamed and pointed at the hallway._

_"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Shadow loudly asked._

_"Down the hallway! I swear on my life I saw someone run into the room at the very end!" Bean freaked out. Everybody else watching the screen didn't see anyone run into said room._

_"That's it, I'm going in there!" Knuckles yelled and ran at the speed of light to the room._

_"WAIT KNUCKLES I DON'T THINK THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Rouge screamed and ran after him as did everyone else._

_Knuckles got into the room. It was a bedroom, so he assumed that it was Fang's room._

_But nobody was in there. Nothing seemed out of place._

_"...What?" Uhh Bean! I don't think anything is in here!" Knuckles called out._

_Bean was then seen running up to the door and slamming it closed._

_"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? LET ME OUT!" Knuckles yelled and tried his hardest to open the door but it wouldn't even budge._

_"Knuckles!" Rouge cried and also tried to open the door but to no success._

_"Let me try it." Shadow pushed forward and tried to kick the door open with all of his strength. It still wouldn't open._

_"What the hell is keeping this thing so tightly closed? I mean, we all saw the door shut by itself..." Sonic said._

_"I'm not sure...I'm not even sure of anything right now to be honest..." Bean said._

_What's odd about this is, Sonic and Rouge don't even remember Bean shutting the door on Knuckles. Not to mention, it's as if no one else saw him do it even though everyone else could see him clearly._

_The camera turned around and familiar voices were heard that were getting closer. The camera jumped into the nearest bush and hid behind there, showing the rest of the group walking into the house._

_"YOU GUYS!" Amy yelled from the front door._

_"Eh? What are you guys doing here? I thought we told you all to stay at the house!" Shadow said, quickly walking over to them._

_"We know, we know. But shit went down at your house, Shadow and we all ultimately decided to find you guys because it's be better if we're all together." Vector said._

_"What the hell do you mean 'shit went down at my house'?" Shadow angrily asked. "And why on earth are you carrying Tikal?"_

_The camera moved up and walked back to the front door, showing everyone again._

_"Err...that's part of what I mean by shit going down at your house. Okay, we should stop saying that." Vector said and put Tikal down on the couch._

_"OH MY GOD! FANG'S DEAD!" Sonia screamed._

_"Yeah. Rather unfortunate we couldn't make it here in time..." Sonic said, trying to not look at the body._

_"Anyways, we have urgent news! I read the script, and Knuckles is the next one to die!" Blaze announced._

_Rouge, Sonic, Bean, and Shadow all looked at each other and then back at Blaze._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"_

_Everybody jumped in sudden fright._

_"What the fuck was that?" Sally shrieked._

_"That room...the one that Knuckles was locked in..." Rouge pointed._

_"Huh? How did he got locked in there?" Tails asked._

_"We'd like to know that too." Shadow said in a whispery voice. He turned around and started heading back to the door. Everyone followed him._

_"Knuckles? You still in there, buddy?" Shadow asked and knocked on the door. There was no response._

_"Oh no...Knuckles..." Amy whispered and started getting teary._

_Shadow put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He knew the door was no longer locked now. He took a deep breath and opened it._

_It seemed that Knuckles was no longer in the room. But everything else seemed normal._

_"Where did he go?" Blaze asked._

_"...He's still here." Rouge whispered._

_Knuckles came into view. "Oh thank god you guys got it open! I don't know why the fuck this door was so hard to open or why it locked itself, but I'm so glad nothing bad happened."_

_Everyone screamed and ran for their lives._

_"WHAT THE FUCK? WAS THAT KNUCKLES?" Sally asked as loud as she could._

_"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Amy yelled._

_"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing!? WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM?" Knuckles yelled and started running after him._

_"OH!" Sonia tripped over and landed hard on the ground._

_She rolled over and screamed as she saw Knuckles walk to her._

_"Sonia, what's wrong? I DEMAND TO KNOW THIS INSTANT!" Knuckles stomped the floor._

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed._

_"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I- OH!" Knuckles accidentally tripped over on himself and landed on Sonia._

_"Get away from her, you bitch!" Shadow kicked Knuckles as hard as he could. He quickly got a glass shard from the glass pile and began to stab Knuckles repeatedly, as many times as he could. Knuckles was screaming bloody murder._

_"Oh my god!" Rouge looked away._

_After many stabs, Shadow caught his breath and stopped. He moved away from Knuckles, wanting to not even be near him. Knuckles' blood was splashed all over the area and all over Shadow too._

_"Jesus fucking christ, what in the WORLD was that all about?" Vector swore._

_"I don't even know! It all happened so fast!" Blaze exclaimed_

_"Are you alright?" Sonic asked to Sonia, lending a hand to help her up._

_"Y-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said, rejecting Sonic's help and got up herself._

_"I still wanna know what just happened. Knuckles...he changed. That look on his face when I saw him...god, that was really disturbing. It was like he was possessed by some demon." Bean said._

_"I don't think anyone can explain it. Whatever was in that room had changed Knuckles into some monster. I saw his eyes too. They were red-ish and dark. I don't think I'll ever forget that look." Rouge sighed and tried her hardest not to cry._

_"You killed him Shadow." Amy said plainly, looking at Knuckles' body._

_"I know that. But the dude was literally about to kill Sonia. In fact, I don't even think that was actually Knuckles. Something took control of him." Shadow said._

_"But you shouldn't have killed him though! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST GOING UP TO OUR FRIEND AND KILLING HIM LIKE THAT, HUH? HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" Amy screamed and started to cry._

_"You don't know for that sure so don't you dare yell at me!" Shadow yelled back._

_"GUYS, COME ON! THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING!" Blaze yelled._

_"Oh my god, he has green blood!" Sally pointed out. Everyone looked back to Knuckles and saw that Knuckles had indeed green blood oozing out from his stab wounds and from his mouth too, but the camera only showed red blood of course.  
><em>

_"What the hell? Green blood? How does that work exactly?" Bean asked._

_"Don't you guys see? There's a pattern going on here! Espio had black blood, Cream had blue blood, Fang had red blood, and Knuckles had green blood!" Tails said._

_"But red blood is suppose to be red though?" Blaze said in confusion._

_"I know but it's still something to note though. There's something very odd about all this...all the deaths so far have had different blood colors come out from their bodies. I'm trying to figure out if it connects to anything..." Tails said and rubbed his chin._

_The camera moved away from the house and Aoi paused again._

Sonic started feeling dizzy. "But we saw him as a monster. And there was no green blood there?"

"Nope. Bean shut the door on Knuckles, but everyone else saw it as the door shutting itself. I assume that Knuckles thought it was locked which is why he couldn't get it open. And the blood is red, just like any normal blood. Shall we continue?"

The camera was in front of the Chaotix's house again. It was night time and the camera peered through the open window, showing Blaze and Tails talking but it was hard to hear what they were saying since they were probably whispering.

_Aoi knocked on the door three times. Two gasps were heard._

_"What the hell could someone want at THIS hour?" She asked. They could hear them better since they were talking a bit louder._

_"Don't you remember, Blaze? We talked about it when we were at Shadow's house. There is 'something' that keeps distracting us from finding out which character dies and this is exactly what's going on right now!" Tails said. Blaze gasped._

_"Oh my goodness, now I remember! You're absolutely right. We need to focus on this as much as possible."_

_"Okay, now I believe we are on page...-yawns- um...what was I saying?" Tails asked._

_"-Yawns- Something about a page. Errr is it me or do I feel REALLY sleep all of a sudden?" Blaze said._

_"Me...me too...this is obviously...-yawns- something supernatural at work here..." Tails rested his head on the floor._

_"Eh, we'll figure it out in the -yawns- morning..." Blaze then quickly fell asleep._

_Suddenly, Sonic walked on screen and Amy got up from the couchbed. Amy picked up what looked like the script, tore it in half, and gave one half to Sonic. They were both seen smiling at each other and then they started ripping the halfs into even smaller pieces and started laughing and dancing around as they threw the tiny pieces everywhere. Once they were done, they grabbed each other and started making out. They were then seen talking, but no one could make out what they were saying. They started heading towards the door so the camera ran back and hid behind a bush. The door was heard opening then shutting and Sonic and Amy were heard laughing and cheering. They ran past the camera and headed to Vector's truck. They went inside and got the script and started tearing it up like nor tomorrow, while they were laughing even harder. Pieces flew everywhere. Once that was done, they got out and ran to some other place._

_The camera got up and quickly followed them. This took another few minutes until Bean's house came into view. Sonic was seen picking the front door lock and he opened the door and they both went in. The camera zoomed into the room that the wide open door was showing and it looked like the living room. The camera got closer to the house and moved further to the right, now showing the kitchen. Amy and Sonic were seen ripping parts of the script up and they were both dancving around and laughing and cheering once again as hundreds of pieces flew all over the place._

Aoi paused the screen.

"I don't think this part needs to go any further does it? You two tore up everyone else's scripts and returned back to the Chaotix house like nothing happened. Tsk tsk tsk!"

"You...YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THAT!" Rouge pointed at Sonic and screamed.

"B-but I don't ever remember doing that though! I DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Sonic yelled and tore some of his fur out.

"I wouldn't be the one pointing fingers, Rouge considering you played a part in Vanilla's death..." Aoi said as he unpaused the film.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Rouge gasped.

The screen now showed Vanilla's house and the gang were seen walking inside. The camera closed in on an open window, catching all the action from inside.

_"DEAR GOD VANILLA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THE PLACE?" Shadow yelled, covering his noise with his hand._

_Vanilla looked like she was gonna cry. "I'm so sorry...I let this place go to hell ever since Cream. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore!"_

_"Pee-yew! It smells bad in here! Ever heard of air fresheners!" Sally said._

_"Um, Vanilla? We need to ask you something very important. You know the scripts that Aoi gave to us for the movie? Well...err...we need to borrow yours. You see, we don't have ours because...well...umm...it's a long story and we'll tell you all about it later, ok?" Tails asked as nicely as he could._

_Vanilla just stared blankly at the others._

_"...You DO know what he's talking about, right? The scripts that we got for that movie we never auditioned for?" Rouge asked._

_Vanilla didn't respond and just kept staring at them weirdly._

_"Are you alright Vanilla? I mean, I understand if you're not because of what 'happened' but this is kinda too disturbing for my tastes." Sally said._

_Vanilla suddenly gasped. "OH! I know what you're talking about now!" She ran over to the kitchen table and grabbed the item. "This is it right?"_

_Amy jumped in excitement. "YES! THAT'S IT! PLEASE GIVE IT TO US!"_

_Vanilla held the script in the air while Rouge got behind her and took out a lighter, showing it to everybody._

_"Umm, what do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked, hoping she's not gonna do what he thinks she's gonna do._

_"This right here...don't you tell me you guys are still a part of that movie?" Vanilla asked, totally not noticing that Rouge was behind her._

_"W-What are you trying to say?" Sonic asked, getting more nervous by the second._

_"What do you mean what am I trying to say?" Vanilla asked back and suddenly, Rouge lit the script on fire, making it look like Vanilla did it. Vanilla shrieked and threw the script away from her._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN!?" Shadow screamed and ran to the script. It had set some stuff around it on fire as well._

_"Wait, what? Who was behind me...?" Vanilla asked and turned around, only to see Rouge run right past her and over to Shadow._

_"Shadow, get away from there!" Rouge yelled and pulled him back from the growing fire._

_Amy started to cry again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, VANILLA? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

_"What in the world do you mean!? I don't know what's going on here! Rouge, you better explain yourself!" Vanilla demanded._

_Charmy started freaking out. "I TOLD YOU ALL THAT I'M GONNA DIE NO MATTER WHAT! THIS IS TOTALLY MESSED UP!"_

_Vector slapped Charmy. "Will you stop fucking saying that!? You are NOT gonna die, and I'm gonna make sure you won't die, GOT IT!?"_

_Vanilla walked to the back of the kitchen and got out a butcher knife. "Okay, there is something very off right here so I suggest you all leave this instant, you're scaring the hell out of me!"_

_"Listen to me Vanilla! You didn't screw up, okay? What happened to Cream, it wasn't your fault! It just...kinda happened! I can't explain it really well, but it is certainly not your fault! Please believe that!" Tails pleaded._

_"Yeah so just put the knife down and we can settle this the easy way, alright?" Sonia also pleaded._

_"Excuse me? What are you saying? HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD!?" Vanilla shrieked._

_"...Vanilla? Speak to us, girl!" Sally yelled._

_"I AM SPEAKING TO YOU! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!?" Vanilla screamed as loud as she could._

_Rouge suddenly ran up to her, grabbed Vanilla's hand that was holding the knife and basically made her slit her own throat._

_"...Vanilla? Speak to us, girl!" Sally yelled._

_Vanilla started to cough up blood as it ran from her mouth. Meanwhile, Rouge was heard laughing while walking back to the others._

_"I'm warning you, STAY BACK!" Shadow yelled, getting ready to hit her in case she were to do 'something'._

_Vanilla slowly raised her arm and pointed towards Charmy._

_"...Help..." She uttered, but everyone heard her clear enough. She then fell to the ground, dead._

Aoi paused the film and turned to Rouge.

Rouge started to cry. "I killed her too...both her and her daughter...I...I don't even know what to say to this right now..."

"Well, for Charmy's death, there's no need to show the clip of him dying, since nothing really 'odd' happened with him. All you need to know is that I sold him skin patches that looked like ravioli, while I was disguised of course, and I put just a bit of my 'special' poison in them, which caused the buildup in his stomach up overtime, and thus resulting in a bloody mess of puke. Clever, eh? Moving on to Shadow's death, of course you two know what happened there. For Blaze, Sally killed her because she was at the point where she was literally like a killer from a mental institution. The girl almost found me in the basement but luckily I was right next to one of those electric box things so I had to shut all the lights off so she couldn't find me. Next is Sonia, which I'm sure you are just DYING to see Sonic!"

Aoi unpaused it and the screen cut to a storage room. Aoi was seen setting the camera onto a table, pointing towards the door on the other side of the room with a bunch of other objects all around of course. He then sat down on the chair that was in front of the table and stared striaght ahead for a few seconds until the sound of the door opening was heard.

"_A-Aoi? What are you doing here!?" Sonia asked in fear._

_"Why, I should be asking you that, don't you think? I'm just filling out some paperwork, as usual. Now then, since I gave my answer to you, I believe I deserve your answer to me." Aoi said, standing up._

_"I-I-I-I don't know how I got here! I mean, I took the elevator to get the 3rd floor, but somehow I ended up here. Aoi, there's something terrible going on! All my friends are dying and Sally has turned into a complete psycho!" Sonia exclaimed._

_"Aw, that's such a shame. Guess that means there will be no movie...well, maybe not..." Aoi said._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonia asked._

_"You! You could be the main star of my movie! A movie all about Sonia the Hedgehog...I think it will be a success, don't you? All the boys will come crawling to it and all the girls will idolize you. You would like that wouldn't you?" Aoi asked while moving closer to Sonia._

_"A movie...all about me? Only me?" Sonia asked again._

_"Of course! Out of everyone, you have the biggest potential, Sonia. I knew it when I first saw you." Sonia suddenly pushed him away._

_"No...NO NO NO! You are the one that caused all of this! Everyone thinks so! I swear to god, once the police find out about this your ass will be sent to prison for the rest of your life!" Sonia yelled._

_"What on earth are you talking about, Sonia? Are you confusing me for someone else?" Aoi asked._

_"Don't play dumb with me you asshole! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY FRIENDS AND CAUSED ALL OF US TO GO INSANE! WE HAVE BEEN HEARING AND SEEING A BUNCH OF CRAZY SHIT EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET YOU!" Sonia crazily screamed._

_"But how am I exactly the cause for your guys' insanity? I mean, can you tell me how you think I could've done all this?" Aoi asked._

_"Well...umm...there's the fact that...umm...it all started happening when we first met you!" Sonia said, trying to sound convincing._

_"Okay? It's called a coincidence. Do you have any other proof to back it up?"_

_"Umm...well...oh! There's the fact that Vector tried to kill you but he somehow ended up killing Shadow instead! How did you get away from that, huh!? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Sonia raised her voice._

_"My goodness, Vector murdered Shadow!? How awful! Why did he do that for?"_

_"Don't try to change the subject! HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM VECTOR KILLING YOU!?" Sonia asked again._

_Aoi sighed and stepped to her. "Sonia, I think you just need to relax and sit down for a while."_

_Sonia screamed and grabbed a nearby scissors. "GET AWAY! You step one more foot closer to me and I will fucking kill you, YOU HEAR ME!?"_

_Aoi sighed again. "I'm just trying to help out, Sonia. Please, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm the good guy!"_

_"Yeah, right. You probably drugged Sally with something that made her into a fucking killer as well! I don't trust you!"_

_"Sonia, you're not making sense. Can you please put the scissors down?" Aoi got closer to her again which crossed the line for Sonia._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and charged towards him. She was then seen stabbing herself._

_"Oh!" Aoi shrieked._

_Sonia smiled, thinking that she hurt him, but her smile quickly faded away when she realized that she actually didn't stab him but herself._

_"Wh-what!? How...WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sonia screamed and tried to pull the scissors out._

_"I didn't do anything, Sonia. You did it yourself. You should've listened to me when I told you to put the scissors down..." Aoi shook his head._

_Sonia took the scissors out of her body and screamed in more pain as blood was trickling out of the bound. She dropped to the ground, feeling weak._

_Aoi kneeled down to her. "Here here, let me help you out Sonia. There is a first aid kit nearby that will get you healed in no time!"_

_"Get...away...FROM ME!" Sonia said as she took deep breaths and was still in shock from the pain._

_"Well fine then. If you don't want my help then that's on you..."_

_"Help! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Sonia screamed._

_"You know, you're not making this very easy for me. Do you want my help or not? Just tell me already!"_

_"Please Aoi...don't kill me!" Sonia started to cry again._

_"Who said I was gonna kill you? You're not being very easy going about this. You don't want to die of blood loss, do you?"_

_"R-rough?" Sonia repeated._

_"Huh?" Aoi replied._

_Suddenly, Sonia swiped her own nails across her chest with left a bloody bruise and she screamed in pain._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"_

_"You see what I mean when you don't ask for help? Things just get messy. Now, either stay still and relax or it's going to get even worse for you, do you understand?"_

_"Y-you're a sick bastard." Sonia whispered._

_"Oh. Well...I guess you won't need my help then..."_

_Sonia swiped her nails again across her throat, immediately causing the blood to spill out. Sonia gurgled on her blood and cried out for another minute and eventually stopped breathing._

Aoi paused the film and turned back to the other two.

"In Sonia's point of view, I was the one who killed her and said completely different sentences to her. But of course, since that's not what really happened, Sonia killed herself, thinking and seeing that I was the one who did it to her. Any questions?"

Sonic and Rouge did not respond to him. They both had a mix of anger, sadness and confusion amongst them.

"Alrighty then. Here is the next clip. This one is of security camera footage so there is no sound." Aoi unpaused the film and it cut to a familiar hallway on the third floor.

_Rouge came into view and was seen running down the hallway and entered what looked like the stairwell door. Nothing happened for a minute then, the others came into view. They went into the door that was NEXT to the stairwell door._

Aoi paused the film and started laughing. "I'm sorry but I just can't believe how you all thought THAT was the stairwell room. I heard everything you guys said on those backpiece thingamajigs. Me and Eggman were dying of laughter!"

Eggman nodded. "Yessiree! I was literally THIS close to just going out there and helping you out, but of course, it would be useless since all of you had lost your minds at that point."

Sonic and Rouge still didn't respond. They looked dead in the face, completely emotionless.

"Obviously you two don't have a sense of humor so let's just move on to the next clip I suppose. Once again, Rouge, this is for you!"

_The new clip played and it showed security footage of Rouge running down the stairs. She kept on running until she got to the ground floor, but she suddenly stopped. She walked back and grabbed the stairwell railing and looked down at the ground. Sonic noticed Rouge's mouth was moving, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. But Rouge knew every word she said right then and there._

_Rouge in the footage was seen looking at something in the wall and then was seen gasping and backing away. She proceeded to run forward and trip over herself and faceplanted to the ground._

Aoi paused the film again. "Here's an explanation Sonic, Rouge thought the staircase was neverending so she imagined another staircase in front of her, even though there wasn't one. The magic of insanity, eh?"

Sonic and Rouge still didn't respond. They were like statues now.

"Jesus, you guys are seriously boring me now. Fine, on to the next clip." Aoi unpaused the film and it cut to another security footage of a screening room that looked like Vector was watching a movie in.

"Now, this guy here found out that I filmed almost everything about you guys. I couldn't let him see anymore of this so I had to go in and stop him!"

The footage showed Aoi coming into view and knocking the projector over, which made Vector jump out of his seat and jump out of the nearest window.

Aoi paused the film yet again. "Now there is no footage of this because there are no cameras on this side of the outside of the building, but Vector managed to jump into a dumpster filled with old barbwire which certainly must've hurt! Anyways, he actually made it to the outside but guess what happened next? He actually went back inside through the emergency staircase! This dude was unbelievable! I followed him through there and he was on a higher floor than I was but he suddenly caught me on the ground floor. He yelled something at me but he accidentally flipped over the railing and fell to his death. Ugh, it was completely disgusting, I even almost puked at the sight! But whatever, his loss. Next clip! Oh, this one stars you Rouge, once again! You seem to be a REALLY popular figure among this clip show hmm hmm!"

Another security footage was shown of Rouge walking into some kind of prop room. Rouge was seen yelling something to someone, even though no one else was in there.

"I'll explain this one as well. Rouge thought she saw herself in the room so therefore, she started mimicking the 'other Rouge' voice, making it seem like she was having an actual conversation with herself. Now here comes the exciting part!"

_Rouge was then seen kicking the air and shouting something else again. She walked out of the room and the clip cut to footage of the hallway. Rouge suddenly fell forward but got back up and turned around, expecting to see something._

_Next, she threw herself at the wall. She was seen yelling something else and threw herself at the other wall. She shouted yet another thing and threw herself through a door of another room._

_The clip cut again and it showed what looked like a photo developing room. Rouge shouted something (yet again) and threw herself at the trays of chemicals which was seen splashing all over her body._

Aoi paused the film. "Yikes! Those chemicals are gonna do some pretty harsh harm to your body, Rouge. In fact, it may be too late to save yourself. But oh well, you're the one who thought a ghost was attacking you when you were actually just hurting yourself so it's technically your fault. Hmm. Well, the next one to die was Sally, but other than the whole cutting herself thing, there wasn't anything weird about that. Now Tails...oh, you're gonna LOVE this!"

_The clip cut to security footage of a room with sheet-covered objects. Tails was seen in the center of the room, shaking in fear. Next, he shouted something and started uncovering each of the objects. They all seemed to be mirrors as Tails finished uncovering the final one._

_It was clear that Tails was frightened for his life. Then, someone slowly entered the room through the door. It looked like Maya! He shouted something else and then looked like he was screaming at something. He turned around and saw in the general direction where Maya was but turned back as if nothing was there._

_They saw Tails say something else. Maya creeps closer to him and gets out what looked like a knife and Tails shouts something and kicks the mirror in front of him down. He turns to the next mirror and shouts something, and kicks that one down as well._

_He kicked down a few more mirrors, until he stopped at one mirror. He stood there with a shocked expression for a minute, while Maya still kept creeping towards him. Tails then backs away, only to trip backwards and fall into a glass pile._

_They saw Tails look at the mirror next to him while Maya was still walking to him. It's as if Maya wasn't even there since he was paying no attention to her._

_Maya then stabbed Tails in the chest and dug the knife as deep as she could._

Aoi then turned the screen off with the remote.

"Well, that's all the clips I have to show you. Now, are there any questions or comments before I have a surprise to show you?"

Rouge and Sonic did not respond to him. They were literally in a frozen, traumatized state.

But that stopped once Rouge suddenly fell to the ground and screamed again. Sonic also broke out of his state and kneeled down to her.

"ROUGE! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"My body...oh god...the chemicals...AUGGGGGGGHHH! It hurts so bad, I don't have much time left..." Rouge cried.

"No no no no no! Please, you can't die Rouge! NOT NOW! PLEASE!" Sonic cried with her.

"Sonic...I'm so sorry...you have to...ugh...you have to escape from this!" Rouge said.

Sonic nodded. "I will. For you. For all you guys!"

Rouge's eyes started shutting and her body moved less and less. Sonic couldn't believe he had lost Rouge too.

"Now Sonic, I know you're sad about all this, but you must know something very important. Something very shocking...YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Aoi shouted.

The door from the security room opened and Sonic screamed at who he saw.

It was Amy and she was holding a bloody axe.

"YOU!? But...WHAT!?" Was all Sonic could say.

"Of course you would be confused Sonic so I must explain this. When Maya brought Amy into here, I injected her with something that would knock her out, however something went amiss...she woke up a minute after the injection and came back all aggressive and such. So, seeing as this was a great opporunity to not waste, I instructed Amy to go to the mirror room where Tails was and kill him. I brought Maya back here and locked her up in that closet over there, because I thought she was useless now that Amy seemed to be a much more stronger version of her. Amy was also the one who went after Bean and Tikal. She killed them both. Well Sonic? Got anything to say?"

Sonic backed away from all of them. "No...NO! BUT THAT WAS MAYA WE SAW IN THE SECURITY ROOM, NOT AMY! PLEASE JUST STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Sonic! You saw what you wanted to see! You wanted to see ANYONE that wasn't Amy and you got your wish! But now that all has been revealed you have to accept the fact! ACCEPT IT!"

Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes. "So now what are you gonna do to me? Kill me? Is that your plan now?"

"Why would I kill you when you two lovebirds here can easily do it to each other? This should be interesting to watch! Go get him, Amy!" Aoi demanded and Amy started walking to him.

"Wait, Amy! Stop! Look at me, I'm Sonic! I'm your friend! Please don't do this!" Sonic pleaded and dodged an attack from her axe.

"Ooh! So close! This is getting good, I wish I had some popcorn!" Eggman laughed.

Suddenly, loud bangs were heard from the closet at the back of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the door.

It suddenly smashed open and out came Maya.

"So Aoi, you think I'm useless huh? Well here's a little tip, try not to leave a deodorant spray and a lighter in the same damn room!" She yelled and flicked the lighter on.

"Wait, stop! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Aoi screamed.

Maya sprayed the can and spread the fire everywhere she could. A bunch of papers and objects got set on fire and soon many things were ablazed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!?" Aoi dropped to his knees.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here!" Eggman squealed and ran out the way that lead to the security room.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya screamed as she ran around the room and set more things on fire. Electrical things started sparking and exploding and the room was already becoming a disaster.

"NO! ALL MY WORK...DOWN THE DRAIN! MAYA YOU LITTLE-"

"Fuck you Aoi! Don't ever call me again!" Maya yelled back and ran out the room.

"Oh no, this is definitely bad. Bad bad bad! I would call the fire department but I can't let anyone else know about this place! Sigh, I might as well just leave it..." Aoi almost started to cry and dragged himself out of the room.

"Come on Amy, we need to leave!" Sonic yelled and grabbed Amy's arm to drag her with him but Amy pulled him back and hugged him.

"Wha? Amy? Are you...um...'back'?" Sonic asked.

The dropping of the axe was heard and Amy fell down. She was still alive, but she looked weak and exhausted.

"Amy!? What's wrong!? What's going on!?"

"Sonic...I killed them...I killed them! I can't live anymore knowing what I did...I just can't..."

"No Amy, it's not your fault! Aoi drugged you or something and made you do it, but it's NOT your fault! Listen to me!"

"Sonic...I want you to stay with me. All our friends are dead. There's no moving on. We've gone off the edge. There's nothing to live for now...we can be reborn."

"Reborn? Excuse me?"

"Die with me Sonic. Please. Say you will."

Sonic didn't know what to do. He looked around him and the fire was getting larger and spreading even more. The exits were now blocked with the fire in the way. Unless he wanted to burn himself, there was no chance of escape.

He looked back at Amy and let out another tear.

"I will stay."

EOC.

My god, this is probably the longest chapter I have EVER written. This explains why I took so long to get it uploaded! But yeah, I am truly sorry if the explanation sucks. I really think I screwed myself over because I waited too long between updating chapters during the middle of the story because I KNOW I had another idea for what the cause was but for the life of me, I just can't remember it, so I had to go with this. I apologize if I let you all down with this and I'll never forgive myself for not planning anything ahead in advance. Sigh...whatever, just review and the final chapter will be out soon.


	26. Silver

This is the final chapter of the story.

Silver was driving down the street in his newly bought car and was enjoying the ride down, appreciating the warm breeze and bright sunshine.

But then, he noticed the fire department and medics was a block down from where he was along with a group of people surrounding the scene.

"Woah woah woah, I have GOT to see this!" Silver said in excitement and parked his car near the sidewalk and got out and ran to the commotion.

From what he saw, there was a big building that had fire and smoke coming out of it and the fire department were trying to extinguish all of it while a news reporter and a cameraman were interviewing someone.

"So tell me, Mr. Murasaki, you were in the building doing some paper work and all of a sudden you hear the fire alarm go off and you had absolutely no clue where this fire was coming from, correct?" Asked the news reporter.

"Yes! I almost had a heart attack when the alarm went off! I basically scrambled out of my office and zoomed down the hallway, went down the elevator and got out! I was lucky no fire was blocking my path otherwise I would've been in deep trouble." Aoi said.

"Were there others present in the building at the time the alarm went off?"

"Yes, the receptionist was here with me, but she had told me she was on her lunch break and as soon as she stepped foot in the building, the alarm went off! It was an odd coincidence, but I'm glad we're okay."

"Was there anyone else in the building? It was just you two?"

"Yes it was just us. The building actually was suppose to be closed today but me and the receptionist had to fill out some important paperwork that had to be due the next day so we were basically the only ones in the building."

"So you have no idea what could've started the fire?"

"For all I know, someone could've broke in and set fire to random stuff and leave! You would think that this being a quiet part of the city nothing would happen but sheesh, talk about completely unexpected!"

Silver then gasped as he saw the medics carrying out a body on a stretcher.

"Oh my! That's a dead body isn't it? Mr. Murasaki, are you positive there was no one else inside the building?"

"Absolutely positive! I don't know where that body came from!"

But Silver took a closer look at the body they were carrying into the van. Even though it had a sheet over it, he noticed some blue spikes popping out from the bottom.

"Sonic...?"

"Here comes another one!" A random witness shouted.

And indeed, they were carrying another body on a covered stretcher. People were talking and gasping even more.

"Another body? This is getting to be very interesting albeit very strange at the same time." The reporter said to the camera, then turned back to the shocking scene.

Then there was another body that was coming out. People gasped yet again.

"Unbelievable. Numerous dead bodies are coming out of that building. Perhaps there was a group of people hiding out in the building that Mr. Murasaki and the receptionist did not know about?"

"This is fucking insane..." Silver whispered and ran to where they were carrying the body out.

One of the police guys shouted at Silver and ran to him, but that wasn't going to stop Silver's growing curiosity.

He flipped over the white sheet and screamed when he saw Blaze's bloody face.

"SIR! YOU NEED TO STEP AWAY!" The police guy yelled and tugged him away from the gruesome scene.

Silver broke free from his grasp and ran at the speed of light back to his car.

Once he got there, he proceeded to throw up and started sobbing.

"H-how!? How the fuck did she die!? And Sonic...were the others there too!? WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS!?" He screamed and kicked his car, not caring that he just made a bent in it.

He jumped inside and slammed the door, trying to forget that awful moment of seeing Blaze's face. It was like a nightmare come true. He never thought that Blaze or even Sonic of all people could be killed. He didn't even know about the others. But he was scared to. If something killed Sonic and Blaze, then something definitely happened with their friends.

Silver screamed and jumped when Aoi knocked on his window. He rolled the window down with a scared and confused expression on his face.

"Hey there. Are you okay? I saw you trying to see who's body that was and then you kinda sped off..."

Silver shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I think my friends are dead...well, two of them are dead but I'm not sure about the rest...god, whoever did this I am gonna FUCKING murder them!"

Aoi dropped his jaw and gave a slight laugh. Silver looked at him like he was a psycho.

"What? What could possibly be funny?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Here, take this candy. It will help make you feel better. It always does for me!" Aoi threw the 'candy' into Silver's lap and walked off.

Silver grabbed it and looked at it closely. "Hey...this looks like a pill! WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

He looked back and saw that Aoi had disappeared into thin air.

Silver looked back at the candy and shrugged. "Eh...what's the worst that could happen?"

He gulped it down and shook his head, noting the bad taste.

"Ugh, what the fuck kind of candy was that? That was awful!"

He then started to feel drowsy and sick in the stomach again. He leaned out of the window to throw up on the ground again.

"What...the fuck...was in that pill!?" Silver yelled.

Silver looked up and gasped when he saw the entire world around in purple with the sun in black.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS!? That pill...oh my god, it must've been a drug! SHIT, I AM GOING TO KICK THAT MOTHER FUCKER'S ASS!" Silver completely freaked and got back in the car. He briefly looked to his right and screamed when saw Aoi sitting in the passenger seat.

_"You too will become just like them."_

EOF.

Finally. Over a year of doing this story and it's finally done. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and kept up with me this entire time. I'm sorry if I let any of you down with how this fic turned out in the end but I promise I'll make it up with my next Sonic fic that will be coming out hopefully later this year.

~Stay cool.


End file.
